Le grand pardon
by Holly1104
Summary: Et si un tueur se cachait parmi eux.. entraînant un bain de sang mais aussi un rapprochement pour certains... Dernier chapitre en ligne!
1. L'impensable

**me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic, une fic qui sera plus longue vu qu'elle comporte 31 chapitres mais je devrai poster assez rapidement**

**et si un tueur se cachait parmi eux... entraînant bain de sang et rapprochement pour certains...**

**bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : L'impensable**

La voix lui avait annoncé qu'un agneau égaré viendrait... Et la voix ne s'était pas trompée. Elle était là, marchant vite d'un pas pressé comme si elle avait hâte que son âme soit purifié, que son âme soit sauvé. Il priait pour elle depuis des jours. Le moment de la rédemption approchait. Lui ne serait que le moyen d'y parvenir...

Comme tous les soirs, même rituel, elle courait avant d'aller dormir. Et comme tous les soirs, elle empruntait ce couloir. Ce couloir qui sonnerait sa libération, et la purification de ses fautes.

La Voix dans sa tête se faisait plus pressante. Un fardeau et en même temps une gloire d'être l'élu, celui qui absoudrait cette femme de son péché mortel.

« _Dominus vobiscum_ » chuchota t-il en serrant entre ses mains une fin étole blanche.

Le moment approchait... Les yeux brillants de joie et de folie, il attendait qu'elle passe devant lui. La force envahissait tout son être, une force qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis fort longtemps.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, par un geste rapide et miséricordieux, il enroula le fin tissu autour de sa gorge et serra, lui laissant juste le temps d'aspirer une goulée d'air. Il serra encore et encore tandis qu'elle laissa échapper des petits gargouillements en s'étouffant. Paniquée, elle tenta d'écarter le tissu enroulé autour de son cou et qui lui sciait la peau jusqu'au sang.

Parfois son pouvoir était grand et la libération rapide. Mais là, le Mal le défiait et lui rendait sa tâche de rédempteur encore plus dure. Elle s'attachait trop à sa vie et à sa condition de pécheresse. Il serra encore un peu plus l'étole autour de son cou en sang.

Elle tenta de se défendre, de donner des coups de pieds.

Erreur, elle ne faisait que retarder un peu plus l'inévitable.

Le manque d'air se faisait déjà ressentir, elle s'affaissa. Doucement, il l'allongea sur le sol, remit correctement ses vêtements de sports et lui donna l'absolution en latin. Puis, il épingla à son débardeur rouge un papier sur lequel était inscrit un mot, un seul : pardonné.

Elle était désormais en paix; enfin libérée de toutes fautes. Et lui aussi, pour l'instant...

Sans même un dernier regard pour elle, il partit. Son cadavre resta de longues heures allongé sur ce sol froid jusqu'à ce que des soldats la trouvent.

Sa vie se brouillait, la lumière de son bureau lui paraissait soudainement trop intense. L'heure pour elle d'aller se reposer était venue. Elizabeth posa un regard sur sa montre et constata avec horreur l'heure avancée de la nuit. Encore une fois, elle n'avait pas vu le temps passé! 2 heures du matin. Sans regret elle ferma son ordinateur, et sortit de son bureau pour une bonne nuit de sommeil bien méritée.

Pas de bruit. Personne dans les couloirs. Ce silence était si reposant ce qui contrastait énormément avec le brouhaha de la journée. Et pourtant, la jeune femme ressentait une drôle d'impression en son for intérieur, comme si ce calme olympien n'augurait rien de bon et que bientôt la cité serait frappée par un grand malheur. Elizabeth n'avait pas peur de longer seule les dédales de la cité, sachant parfaitement qu'elle ne craignait rien, mais ce soir elle avait tout de même hâte d'atteindre ses quartiers pour s'y enfermer.

- « C'est ridicule ma fille » se reprocha t-elle.

Pourquoi son coeur se met à battre la chamade? A lui tambouriner les tempes?

Elle arriva enfin devant ses quartiers, et d'une main pressante, elle la passa devant les cristaux de contrôle pour activer l'ouverture de la porte.

C'est alors qu'une main se posa sur son épaule, la faisant alors sursauter de peur.

- « Pardon Madame de vous avoir fait peur » s'excusa un des quatre militaire de garde.

- « C'est... c'est rien » dit-elle en posant une main sur son coeur pour reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal. « Qu'y a t-il? »

En voyant qu'aucun des militaires ne daignaient répondre à sa question, elle ajouta:

- « Répondez moi, que se passe t-il pour que vous veniez jusqu'à mes quartiers en une heure si indue. »

- « Il vient de se passer quelque chose de grave Madame... » répondit un soldat.

Un meurtre! Un meurtre venait d'être commis sur Altantis. Elizabeth se refusa de croire le soldat jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit de ses propres yeux le cadavre de Laura Cadman étendue sans vie dans ce couloir, allongée sur le dos, ses vêtements parfaitement ordonnés. Ses yeux encore ouverts trahissent de la peur, celle qu'elle avait ressenti lors de ses derniers instant, au moment où le manque d'air s'était fait cruellement ressentir... Car bien que la raison de sa mort ne soit pas encore irréfutable, les traces violacées autour de son cou semblent tout indiquer qu'elle soit morte par strangulation.

En voyant le cadavre de cette pauvre femme, Elizabeth ne put garder son sang froid. Jamais, ô grand jamais, elle n'aurait pensé qu'un meurtre puisse être commis sur Altantis. C'est tout bonnement improbable. Atlantis n'était pas la terre avec tout son lot de détraqués courant les quatre coins de rues.

Elizabeth s'agenouilla devant le cadavre pour lui fermer les yeux.

- « Docteur Weir » appela une voix derrière elle.

John. Les mêmes gardes l'avaient réveillé pour lui annoncer ce qu'il venait de se produire. Quand il porta son regard sur le corps sans vie de Laura, de l'incompréhension se lut sur son visage. Lui non plus ne comprenait pas.

- « C'est .. c'est.. »

- « Oui, c'est Laura Cadman.. » approuva t-elle d'un ton ampli de tristesse.

Le militaire s'approcha de la jeune femme et prit le mot posé sur elle.

- « Pardonné » lit-il. « C'est vous qui l'avez trouvé? » demanda John à ses hommes.

- « Oui monsieur, il était environ 2 heures du matin. »

- « John, que fait-on? »

Elizabeth était perdue quant à la marche à suivre. Jamais elle ne s'était préparée à vivre une telle situation.

- « On doit appeler Keller. » annonça t-il d'une voix solennelle.


	2. Bienvenue en enfer

_ceRaO : oui laura meurt déjà, mais les choses ne font que commencer lol_

_bonne lecture!!_

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Bienvenue en enfer**

L'espace d'une nuit avait suffit pour que Keller se voit attribuer un nouveau titre dont elle se serait bien passé, celui de médecin légiste. Tout comme John, le médecin avait été réveillé en pleine pour une urgence, mais pas une urgence à laquelle elle avait l'habitude. En l'occurrence, il s'agissait de pratiquer une autopsie...

Autopsie, rien que ce mot suffit à faire trembler la main de la jeune femme qui reposa une fois encore son scalpel sur la table. Elle n'y arrivait pas... Non pas en raison d'un manque d'expérience, chaque médecin ayant dû passé par cette étape lors de son cursus, mais le bouleversement de la mort de Laura lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Jennifer ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder le visage de cette femme fauchée à la fleur de l'âge... Mais qui donc avait pu lui infliger cela? Comment un être humain normalement constitué peut ôter la vie sans vergogne? Un être dérangé, totalement malade oui!

Keller inspira à plein poumons pour se donner du courage. Elizabeth attendait ses premières conclusions bien que la cause de la mort ne soit pas un grand mystère. Pour cela, il suffisait de voir les straits sur son cou, formés par une corde, un tissu certainement, mais pas avec les mains. Une mort longue et douloureuse...

- « Allez Jennifer, reprends toi » murmura t-elle.

Et c'est en retenant sa respiration que Jennifer pratiqua l'incision en « Y » sur le corps de sa défunte amie.

La nuit fut longue, si longue à n'en plus finir. John avait tenté de retracer avec ses hommes l'emploi du temps de la jeune femme. Laura était revenue de mission à 18 heures, après le passage à l'infirmerie obligatoire et un succinct rapport verbal, elle avait dîné au mess avec une amie scientifique : Anita. La soirée s'était terminée tard. Après quoi, la militaire avait couru - une habitude qui l'aidait à trouver le sommeil.

- « Ca ne nous avance pas à grand chose » constata John en s'asseyant sur le coin de son bureau.

Mais c'était la marche à suivre pour comprendre, tenter de comprendre les raisons de cette mort, bien qu'aucune explication valable ne puisse justifier un acte si abjecte.

- « Je sais » dit Elizabeth en se passant les mains sur le visage.

La fatigue commençait à avoir raison d'elle.

- « Vous devriez aller dormir » proposa John. « Si j'ai quoi que ce soit de nouveau je vous préviendrai »

- « Non, je... je n'y arriverai pas »

L'image de Laura, de son cadavre plutôt, la hantait à chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, alors dormir n'était pas une option envisageable pour le moment. D'autant plus, que Keller ne tarderait pas à venir lui communiquer ses premières constations. Alors elle tenait à être présente.

- « Pourquoi? Pourquoi l'a t-on tué? John... je comprends pas »

- « Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Laura est...Laura était appréciée de tous. »

Nonobstant son fort caractère, la jeune militaire avait su être appréciée, et même par Rodney. D'après les dires de Anita, Laura n'avait pas d'histoires ni de vieux squelettes planqués dans un placards. Elle menait une vie tranquille sur Altantis.

- « Alors pourquoi s'est-elle fait étranglée? »

Quel est le mobile? Pourquoi elle et pas une autre? Et surtout, que signifie ce mot épinglé sur ses vêtements? Comprendre sa symbolique permettrait de donner un tant soit peu de sens à cette horreur.

- « Pardonné: mais pardonner quoi, qui? » enchaîna Elizabeth en se levant du bureau pour faire les cents pas dans la pièce.

- « Rodney est toujours en train d'examiner les caméras vidéos, laissons lui le temps de découvrir un indice » informa John en se passant nerveusement une main dans les cheveux. « Quant à ce mot, je suis comme vous : j'ignore ce que ça veut dire. »

John comme Elizabeth pensaient à la même chose, mais aucun d'eux n'osait formuler à voix haute ce qu'ils craignaient de peur que ce soit la vérité. Et s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple meurtre, que tout ceci ne soit que le début d'un enfer. Un premier meurtre avant un autre.

- « Docteur Weir, Colonel! »

Keller se tenait au seuil de la porte, le teint encore plus livide que d'ordinaire. Elizabeth l'invita à s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils et attendit que la jeune femme se sente prête à faire son compte rendu. Elle imaginait très bien combien cela a dû être pénible pour le médecin de pratiquer une autopsie dans ces circonstances.

- « La rigidité cadavérique et la température de son corps m'indiquent qu'elle serait morte vers minuit » annonça t-elle avant de s'interrompre, prise par une vague de nausées.

- « Docteur? » s'enquit Elizabeth, inquiète.

- « Je vais bien. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis allongée dans une chambre froide. » répondit-elle hargneusement. « Euh.. pardonnez moi, je.. »

- « Ce n'est pas grave, continuez. »

- « Elle a été étranglée avec l'aide d'un vêtement : un foulard ou une étole. J'ai retrouvé quelques fibres de tissus dans les lacérations de son cou. On les analyse en ce moment même pour en connaître leurs compositions. Elle a essayé de se défendre mais je n'ai trouvé aucun résidus de peau sous ses ongles. »

John avait attendu que Keller finisse de parler pour faire part de ses conclusions à lui.

- « Laura était certes une femme, mais elle était avant tout un militaire entraîné et compétent. Elle connaissait les techniques d'auto-défense et de combat. »

- « Ce qui vous amène à penser quoi? » demande Elizabeth

- « Que son assassin doit être un militaire. »

Elizabeth sourcilla, son chef militaire venait de soulever un point intéressant.

- « Il y a autre chose que je ne vous ais pas dit » confessa Keller sans oser croiser le regard de la dirigeante. « Elle était enceinte, je le lui avais annoncé la semaine dernière. »

* * *

à suivre...


	3. Goodbye my lover

_merci pour ton com CEraO, un chapitre court mais c'était voulu, certains seront plus longs_

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Goodbye my lover **

Les sourires avaient disparu de leurs visages. Les rires avaient laissé place au chagrin et aux larmes pour certains. Un vent de panique s'était peu à peu élevé au sein de la cité. Des murmures, des rumeurs circulaient nourrissant alors la peur qu'une telle tragédie se reproduise. Et si Laura n'était que la première...

Il avait fallu canaliser toute cette énergie négative, une mission que Elizabeth avait réussi avec brio en se montrant ferme mais également attentive aux angoisses de tous. Mais la jeune femme n'y serait pas arrivée sans le soutien et l'aide de John, rien que pour cela, elle lui serait infiniment reconnaissante. Sauf que le plus dur n'était pas encore arrivé... Cette après-midi la dépouille de Laura Cadman sera rapatriée sur terre.

Laura. Elizabeth la connaissait peu en définitif, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de l'estimer pour autant. Elle avait toute sa vie devant elle... sauf que quelqu'un en avait décidé autrement. Et le summum de l'épouvante, la cerise sur le gâteau pour parfaire une situation déjà assez dramatique en soit : Laura était enceinte. Elizabeth ne pensait pas que son état puisse être la cause de son meurtre. Pourtant, connaître l'identité du père de son enfant constituerait une grande avancée dans l'enquête sur sa mort. Enquête, ce mot n'avait jamais été prononcé par qui que ce soit, bien que le recueil d'informations sur sa vie privé, l'examen des caméras vidéos, l'autopsie de son cadavre soient justement des actes d'enquêtes. Découvrir l'identité de l'homme qui avait ôter la vie à Laura était devenu l'affaire de tous et de chacun. « Une affaire d'Etat » dans cette cité mise en quarantaine où plus personne n'était autorisée à entrer ou à sortir. Il ne fallait pas prendre le risque que son assassin prenne la poudre d'escampette. Il ne fallait pas prendre le risque qu'un assassin ne réponde pas de ses actes...

Trouver le responsable, voilà la mission que tous s'étaient imposées.

Planté devant son armoire, John regardait son uniforme de l'US, cet uniforme qui symbolisait tout le patriotisme et la grandeur de l'armée des Etats-Unis. Sauf que cet uniforme ne devrait être porté qu'en des circonstances mémorables tel que pour la remise récompenses ou lors de célébrations, or John avait la désagréable sensation de ne le porter que pour des enterrements, le dernier en date étant celui de Carson. Aujourd'hui encore, John se vêtit de cet uniforme dont la simple vue lui donner des hauts de coeur. Il le devait bien pour Cadman.. Après s'être habiller non pas sans mal, car peu habitué à porter une cravate, John sortit de ses quartiers pour marcher un peu. La cérémonie n'avait lieu que dans quelques heures, il avait donc encore du temps devant lui. Pour faire quoi, il ne le savait pas, mais John avait besoin d'air. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête, et pour la première fois de sa vie il ne se sentit perdu, incapable de gérer une situation. C'était bien joli de placer la cité en autarcie, mais combien temps pourront-ils tenir ainsi couper avec le reste de la galaxie? Surtout qu'ils n'avaient rien, pas le moindre indice sur l'identité du meurtrier. Cet homme était intelligent... Il avait su comment se placer pour échapper aux caméras de sorte que seules ses mains attrapant Laura ne furent filmées.

Tout naturellement, comme si ses jambes n'obéissaient qu'à elles mêmes, John avait marché jusqu'au bureau de Elizabeth. C'était effrayant de constater à quel point sa présence lui était vital, et pas seulement en cas de coups durs. Cette femme exerçait une influence sur lui, une influence qui ne cessait de s'accroître, ce qui avait le don d'effrayer John.

- « Bonjour » s'annonça t-il en toquant à la porte.

- « Bonjour John » fit-elle quelque peu surprise par les nouvelles bonnes manières du militaire. « Je vois que vous êtes prêt pour la cérémonie. »

John baissa les yeux sur lui et grimaça un sourire.

- « J'ai horreur de porter ce truc là. Vous êtes occupée? » s'enquit-il en prenant place sur un des fauteuils.

- « J'essayais de travailler.. mais j'ai pas la tête à ça. »

- « Personne ne l'a »

- « J'ai envoyé le rapport complet au sgc ce matin » informa t-elle en croisant le regard sombre du militaire. « Ils sont aussi démunis que nous quant aux suites à donner. Pour le moment, les sorties inter-planétaires sont toujours suspendues et on doit se concentrer sur les recherches du meurtrier de Laura. »

- « Sauf qu'on a rien, qu'on ne sait rien »

- « Anita n'a pas la moindre idée sur la personne que Laura fréquentait? »

- « Pas du tout, elle ne savait même pas que Laura voyait quelqu'un ».

Ce qui était assez étonnant dans la mesure où la militaire était plutôt du genre à faire état de ses conquêtes masculines à ses amies. Quid de ce silence. Laura avait-elle une raison de vouloir garder sa relation secrète?

- « La liste des hommes sur cette base est assez conséquente »

- «Oui, il nous faudrait je ne sais combien de temps pour interroger tout le monde, les tests de paternité seront connus d'ici là. » approuva Elizabeth en remettant une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille. « Il n'y a pas des kilomètres avant que le CSI ne nous envoie quelqu'un en voyant l'absence de résultats. »

- « Vous pensez sérieusement qu'ils vont vouloir s'ingérer? »

- « Ils veulent tout régenter, vous le savez autant que moi John. »

- « Mais en attendant, vous avez encore le commandement de cette cité, personne ne saurait la diriger ou prendre les décisions mieux que vous. »

- « C'est gentil John »

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Finalement ce fut la jeune femme qui prit la parole.

- « Je dois.. je dois vous laissez, j'aimerai me changer pour la cérémonie. »

- « Bien sûr, quant à moi je pense aller manger » fit-il en se levant prestement avant de se retourner et de lui dire « on se voit plus tard »

Mais John ne se rendit pas au mess, son estomac noué ne lui aurait pas permi d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Alors il va vagabonda dans les dédales de la cité jusqu'à ce que 14 heures, heures où débutait la cérémonie de rapatriement du corps de Laura sur terre.

Une cérémonie qui fut - sans grande surprise - riche en émotions. Elizabeth en grande dirigeante mais aussi en femme de coeur, humaniste, parla au nom de Laura en des termes fort élogieux, exprimant le chagrin de tous. S'en suivit quelques collègues de Laura, qui en firent de même, ponctuant le tout d'un poème funéraire ou d'une anecdote caractérisant la jeune femme. Anita fut certainement celle qui porta le coup de grace, ses mots étaient si poignants, sa peine si palpable. La jeune scientifique conclut son discours en faisant résonner dans les hauts parleurs goodbye my lover de James Blunt. Et le silence régna en maître dans la salle d'embarquement où un cercueil reposait sur lequel était posé le drapeau des Etats-Unis... et une rose athosienne.

Personne ne savait d'où provenait cette rose rouge à peine éclose. Elle avait été déposée en toute discrétion voilà quelques heures auparavant.

Son coeur saignait d'avoir perdu la femme qu'il aimait. Il essayait de garder la face mais des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joue. Il les essuya d'un rapide revers de main, après tout il n'était pas sensé avoir aimé cette femme avec passion. Mais son secret ne le restera pas longtemps, il devait le leurs dire.

La chanson se termina. L'adresse de la terre fut composée et John fit le premier pas jusqu'au cercueil, bientôt imité par Ronon, Rodney et Lorne. Les quatre hommes prirent une poignée du cercueil et le soulevèrent.

Elle reposait dans cette boîte à jamais... pour toujours. Lorne dut puiser le peu de forces qu'il avait en lui afin que ses jambes le portent jusqu'à la terre.

* * *

à suivre..


	4. Un homme blessé

**Chapitre 4 : Un homme blessé**

- « L'inaction vous pèse semblerait-il ? » demanda John amusé de voir Ronon au meilleur de sa forme donner une déculottée phénoménale à ses hommes.

- « Ne restez pas à l'égard Sheppard, venez vous joindre à nous! » s'exclama le runner en mettant un des militaires de John une fois de plus au tapis.

John grimaça avant de répliquer qu'il n'était pas intéressé. Il était peut être temps de mettre un terme au massacre avant que Ronon ne fasse vraiment mal à l'un de ses hommes.

- « Je pense qu'on va arrêter là pour aujourd'hui » clama le militaire au grand soulagement de tous. « Vous y avez un peu fort avec eux, non? »

Ronon ne répondit pas, se contentant de prendre une serviette pour s'éponger le front en nage et s'assit aux côtés de John sur le banc.

- « Pendant combien de temps va t-on encore rester sans rien faire? » finit-il par demander le Runner.

Il était à bout, l'inaction le pesait. Or, tous les hommes de terrain étaient également sur les nerfs de devoir rester cloîtrés sur la base avec pour seule occupation les entraînements houleux avec le runner. Mais les consignes de sécurités sont ce qu'elles sont : toute sortie par la porte des étoiles est prohibée jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que le problème du meurtre de Laura soit élucidé ce qui n'était pas prêt d'arriver dans la mesure où pour le moment ils ne savaient rien. Aucune pistes à explorer mise à part celle du père inconnu de l'enfant de Laura. Mais là encore, il fallait s'armer de patience puisqu'une recherche de paternité avec tous les ADN des hommes de la base ne pouvait se faire en claquant des doigts.

- « Vous savez très bien que j'en sais rien » répliqua John bougon.

- « Il n'y a pas qu'à moi que l'inaction pèse. »

John hocha la tête. Si seulement il n'y avait que cela... L'image des parents de Laura était encore profondément ancrée dans sa mémoire lorsqu'il s'était rendu sur terre pour rapatrier son corps. Leurs visages décomposés par la douleur d'avoir perdu leur enfant unique, une vision qui l'avait marquée à jamais. Cela n'aurait pas dû être le cas puisque ce n'était pas la première fois que John annonçait à une famille la perte d'un de ses membres, or là c'était différent. _Pourquoi?_ Voilà la question que ses parents n'avaient eu de cesse de lui demander. _Pourquoi notre fille?_ Une question légitime et qui amenait une réponse, mais John s'était trouvé pour son plus grand damne dans l'incapacité de leurs répondre.

La porte du gymnase s'ouvrit sur Teyla qui les salua, mais sans son sourire habituel. Les derniers événements l'avaient tout autant marqué que les autres, surtout que Laura faisait parti des gens que l'athosienne fréquentait régulièrement.

- « Comment vous allez aujourd'hui? » demanda John pour la forme.

- « Comme depuis 5 jours, j'essaye de faire avec Colonel. »

Sentant tout de même le regard des deux hommes peser sur elle, Teyla leur affirma de nouveau qu'elle allait bien.

- « Vous savez que le docteur Heightmeyer est là si vous éprouvez le besoin de parler » rappela John calmement.

- « Et vous, vous y êtes aller? » demanda Ronon.

Moins il voyait Kate, mieux il se portait; alors bien sûr qu'il n'y avait pas été. Mais là il ne s'agissait pas de lui mais de Teyla, sachant ô combien la mort de Laura avait ébranlé la jeune guerrière, et que malgré ses apparences de femme forte, elle avait un côté fragile. C'est donc tout naturellement que John s'inquiétait pour elle.

- « On dirait que c'est non » renchérit Teyla d'un air mutin.

- « Il ne s'agit pas de moi Teyla, mais de vous. »

- « Je sais et je vous remercie pour votre sollicitude. Je sais que sa porte est ouverte en cas de besoin, je connais le chemin. »

Mieux valait ne pas insister pour le moment.

_« Colonel, pouvez-vous me rejoindre dans mon bureau s'il vous plaît » _appela Elizabeth à la radio du pilote.

- « Excusez moi, je dois y aller »

- « Quelque chose ne va pas? »

- « Je ne sais pas, Teyla » répondit-il en quittant le gymnase précipitamment.

Arrivé au bureau de Elizabeth, John put immédiatement remarquer l'ambiance tendue qui y régnait, mais surtout la présence du major Lorne.

- « Elizabeth? Major? »

John fit un pas en leurs direction, et c'est là qu'il vit le visage décomposé de son subordonné. Evan semblait n'avoir pas fermé l'oeil depuis plusieurs nuits, les yeux creux, le regard hagard, les traits tirés.. Mais que se passait-il ici?

- « Nos recherches sur l'identité de l'homme que Laura voyait est désormais terminée » annonça la dirigeante en observant le major au coin.

- « C'était vous Lorne? Mais pourquoi n'avoir rien dit? » s'étonna John en se postant devant lui.

Lorne ne paressait pas comprendre la question, comme s'il était déconnecté de la réalité. John répéta sa question, et finalement le militaire tourna la tête en direction de son supérieur.

- « Je l'aime » déclara t-il comme si cette déclaration permettait de justifier son mutisme de ces jours-ci. « Je l'aime... »

John chercha la jeune femme du regard, il avait besoin d'aide pour le faire parler.

- « Major » appela doucement Elizabeth telle qu'une mère à son enfant « Je comprends que tout ceci doit vous être particulièrement pénible, mais on a besoin de réponses. »

- « On n'a pas voulu ébruiter notre relation, deux militaires... bien qu'ici la règle de non fraternité n'ait pas vraiment de sens. »

John aurait voulu qu'il aille droit au but, mais par un haussement de sourcils, Elizabeth le dissuada de ne pas le brusquer.

- « On était bien ensemble, si bien. » enchaîna t-il en se tordant les doigts nerveusement.

- « Major »

- « Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne vous ai rien dis. Notre histoire nous appartenait et...et je tenais à ce que cela reste ainsi. J'ai conscience que je vous ai fais perdre du temps. »

Elizabeth se devait de lui poser une question, la question qui aurait pour conséquence d'achever définitivement le militaire dans le cas où la réponse serait négative.

- « Saviez-vous qu'elle était enceinte? »

- « Non... oh mon dieu elle était enceinte... » s'étrangla t-il en posant ses doigts sur ses temps.

Elizabeth s'agenouilla en face du militaire et posa une main sur son genoux. Elle se sentait si démunie face à la détresse de cet homme, qui, en l'espace d'une nuit avait tout perdu. Comment pourrait-il surmonter cette épreuve? Seul le temps amoindrira sa peine... Et il en faudra pour que Evan puisse reprendre une vie quasi normale.

- « Allez vous reposer un peu Major » conseilla t-elle à Lorne qui partit sans un mot de la pièce, encore plus abattu qu'à son arrivée.

John ne savait pas quoi penser. Il n'avait rien vu, strictement rien vu. Un de ses hommes souffrait le martyre depuis plusieurs jours, et lui n'avait rien remarquer. Lorne avait su comment cacher sa peine, garder la face, alors que les circonstances auraient voulu qu'il en soit autrement.

- « J'ai de la peine pour lui. »

- « Et dire que j'ai rien vu... que je l'ai envoyé avec d'autres hommes fouiller la chambre de Laura. »

- « Vous ne pouviez pas savoir John. Le major Lorne ne voulait pas qu'on sache, il a prit sur lui pour camoufler sa peine. »

- « Et maintenant on fait quoi? »

Elizabeth croisa les bras, impuissante. Apprendre l'identité de la personne que Laura fréquentait ne permettait en rien de résoudre le mystère sur son meurtre. Il fallait attendre un peu que le militaire se remette de émotions avant de lui poser des questions sur « les dessous cachés » de la jeune femme, bien que Elizabeth sache par avance qu'il ne fallait pas s'attendre à des miracles. Lorne ne leur serait d'aucune aide.

* * *

à suivre...


	5. Confessions nocturnes

_Merci rafikis pour ton com, une suite plutôt que prévue comme je pars quelques jours bientôt_

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Confessions nocturnes**

Sa migraine empirait et c'est presque en sanglotant qu'il entra dans ses quartiers. Avait-on remarquer sa souffrance? Certainement pas, qui le verrait? Il ôta sa veste qu'il posa soigneusement sur le dossier d'une chaise puis se dirigea dans sa salle de bain pour chercher de l'aspirine. Il devait garder la face devant les autres, être en état de penser mais la douleur l'en empêchait. Dieux mettait les vertueux à l'épreuve, alors il surmonterait avec brio cette épreuve une fois encore. Il trouva un tube d'aspirine à côté du lavabo et en avalant deux cachets. Tous les soirs, la nausée lui tordait l'estomac et à présent il en était de même en journée. Garder bonne figure devant les autres devenait de plus en plus dure.

Peut être qu'il perdait la tête, que toute cette histoire n'était qu'une pure folie. Il tenda sa main et constata qu'elle tremblait. Il devrait apprendre à se contrôler à défaut de quoi tout le monde serait au courant, mais finalement ce serait peut être mieux ainsi, il pourrait enfin se reposer. Se reposer et oublier.

La douleur revint s'insinuer dans sa tête, à la base de sa nuque. Non, il ne pouvait pas se reposer, elle comptait sur lui pour achever la mission sinon elle ne pourrait jamais trouver la lumière et le salut éternel. Anna n'avait-elle pas implorer le pardon de Dieu? Il devait de le lui apporter. Et la Voix s'était fait entendre pour lui montrer le chemin du salut. Bientôt tout sera fini.

Il se dirigea vers son lit et sortit de sa table de nuit une photo d'une jeune femme rousse. Bientôt. Il s'agenouilla et posa ses mains sur le bord du lit pour prier, en latin comme on le lui avait enseigné, tenant dans ses mains une étole blanche : une amict.

- « Merci de me recevoir en cette heure si tardive docteur » remercia Teyla en prenant place en face de Heightmeyer.

- « C'est mon travail que d'écouter les personnes. »

D'abord réfractaire au conseil de John d'aller parler à Kate, Teyla s'était finalement laissée tenter. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle s'entretenait de problèmes quelconque avec le médecin, alors une fois de plus ou de moins. De plus, elle devait bien faire état de l'efficacité de cette médecine dont elle en ignorait l'existence avant de connaître les terriens. Soigner l'esprit et non le corps, une pratique ayant eu les mérites d'apporter ses fruits, Teyla pouvait en témoigner.

- « Suis-je la seule à être venue vous voir? »

- « Non, rassurez vous. Pourquoi? Vous pensez que c'est une tare que de venir parler de ses angoisses? »

- « Non, sinon je ne serais pas là. »

Kate croisa ses jambes et attendit que l'athosienne prenne la parole. Il ne servait à rien de brusquer le patient au risque qu'il se referme comme une huître.

- « Vous voulez que je vous dise ce que je ressens à la suite de la mort de Laura? Bien sûr quelle question! »

Teyla inspira profondément et darda un regard anxieux dehors. La nuit avec son lot d'inquiétude venait de tomber sur la cité.

- « Laura était une amie. On s'entraînait et on aimait passer du temps ensemble. Je.. je ne sais pas ce qui me perturbe le plus... »

- « De quoi? » insuffla Kate pour l'aider à vider son sac.

- « Qu'elle soit morte, ou bien la manière dont c'est arrivait » avoua la jeune guerrière en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- « Il n'y a pas de meurtres au sein de voter peuple, je me trompe. »

- « Non. Entre athosiens il n'y en a jamais eu. »

- « Il vous semble étrange qu'une personne puisse tuer de la sorte? »

- « Plutôt oui, je ne comprends pas. J'ai du mal. »

- « Vous savez le cerveau humain n'échappe pas au même destin que le corps, lui aussi peut être malade. La personne souffre alors d'une pathologie qui la pousse inconsciemment à faire certains actes. L'origine peut être clinique ou plus profonde, cela peut résulter d'un événement tragique lors de l'enfance. Quoi qu'il en soit, il s'agit d'une véritable maladie qu'il faut soigner. »

- « Vous pensez donc que son tueur est malade? »

Kate n'était pas psychiatre, mais tout le rituel mit en place autour de son meurtre semblait tout indiquer qu'ils avaient affaire à un esprit dérangé.

- « Je suis médecin dans le fonctionnement psychique du comportement et de la personnalité. Il n'est pas de mon ressort ni de ma compétence d'établir un diagnostic psychiatrique ou même psychologique de cette personne, surtout que les indices sont minces. Mais oui, je le pense. »

- « On ne peut pas excuser ça, je... »

Kate comprenait le point de Teyla. Surtout lorsqu'on était touché personnellement. Un proche d'une victime tuée par un esprit malade ne pourra jamais pardonner son tueur au motif qu'il n'avait pas tout son discernement au moment de la passation de l'acte. Dans un tel cas, il n'y a pas de pardon, pas d'excuses; juste une profond besoin de vengeance et de justice.

- « Le discernement est quelque chose de si fragile, que chacun d'entre nous peut perdre d'un seul coup. Un événement marquant et alors vous sombrez dans la dépression, dans la _folie _dans les cas les plus extrêmes. Et parfois c'est tout simplement d'ordre médical... »

- « Je vous crois, mais j'ai juste du mal à concevoir l'idée »

C'était un défi à la logique que de pouvoir comprendre un tel acte; pourtant Teyla n'était pas ignorante, ni même naïve. Par les discussions avec les atlandes, les films mettant en scène des tueurs en série que John lui avait fait visionner, Teyla savait qu'il existait de tels individus sur terre. Des personnes avec l'esprit suffisamment dérangé pour que le meurtre soit un stimulus, un moyen de ressentir du plaisir. Tuer pour jouir, tuer pour satisfaire sa boulimie de meurtres. Une drogue. Un besoin impérieux d'accomplir une quête inconnue de tous.

- « Que feriez-vous à cette personne si elle se trouvait en face de vous en ce moment même? » hasarda Kate en se penchant en avant.

- « A dire vrai, je ne sais pas. »

- « Cela dépendrait-il de la personne dont il s'agit? »

- « Vous voulez savoir si j'agirais de la même manière si le tueur est une personne que j'apprécie, mais je connais mes amis : John, Ronon et les autres. Jamais ils ne pourraient tuer sans raison. »

- « Sauf que parfois on ne connaît pas les gens. On ne sait pas ce qui cache dans les tréfonds du cerveau d'une personne, même d'un ami. Certaines psychoses sont si vicieuses, que justement, une personne peut paraître normale aux yeux de tous. »

La séance avec Teyla avait été très intéressante, troublante même. Ce qu'elle espérait c'est au moins d'avoir pu aider l'athosienne à avoir une vision moins étriquée de la psycho-criminalité, mais loin de l'en blâmer car son point de vue était une vision acquise par la majorité des gens. Bien que tout ceci ne soit pas son domaine de prédilection, Kate avait tenté d'apporter des réponses à Teyla en l'aidant à appréhender le monde des tueurs en séries. Il ne fallait pas avoir une vision restreinte et limitative, ces personnes ont besoin d'aide, de soins médicaux; et c'est justement en raison de la défaillance du système que certains tueurs courent les rues. Faute de soins, fautes de mesures préventives ou curatives, ces personnes sont libres comme l'air alors qu'elles représentent un réel danger pour la société. On ne né pas tueur, on le devient. A noter cependant, que certaines personnes savent à la perfection camoufler leurs problèmes de sorte que nul ne le remarque, et ce sont d'ailleurs elles qui sont les plus dangereuses en règle générale.

A quoi devait s'attendre Atlantis?

Kate éteignit la lumière de son bureau, éreintée par les multiples séances à répétition de ces jours-ci, elle se délectait d'avance d'une douche et de son lit. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil nerveux à sa montre : minuit. Le médecin ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'avancée de la nuit, sa dernière séance avec l'athosienne avait duré plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Après quoi, en professionnelle sérieuse et assidue, elle s'était attelée à finir ses rapports et ranger son bureau. Encore une fois, elle se coucherait sans un repas dans le ventre.

Le bruit de ses talons claquant sur le sol était le seul bruit perceptible, pas un bruit, pas une âme dans les environs. D'étranges arabesque se dessinaient sur les murs des couloirs, des formes inquiétantes mais qui n'étaient en réalité que son ombre. La panique les gagnait tous, Kate s'en voulut d'être si réceptive à tout cet écho négatif. Pourtant une voix dans sa tête lui soufflait l'idée qu'elle n'était pas la seule à arpenter ce couloir l'amenant à ses quartiers. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'arrêta brusquement de marcher. On la suivait. Un autre bruit de pas s'était fait entendre après les siens. Le rythme de son coeur s'accéléra, et elle fut prise de sueur froide. Elle devait rentrer dans ses quartiers, et rapidement. Kate se remis en marche d'un pas pressé, mais un bras encercla son cou. Et lorsqu'elle sentit sa gorge se serrer, sa peau se scier par le tissu, là elle sut que sa fin approchait. Elle essaya de se débattre, de tirer sur ce tissu qui l'étouffait, mais elle suffoquait. Des points noirs apparurent devant ses yeux, ses forces l'abandonnèrent peu à peu. Et puis plus rien, elle ferma les yeux pour toujours...

* * *

à suivre...


	6. Besoin d'aide

_un chapitre assez court, mais on est encore qu'au début de l'histoire_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Besoin d'aide**

Unmeurtre fut derechef commis sur Atlantis. Un autre et dans les mêmes circonstances. Le corps sans vie de Kate Heightmeyer fut retrouvé dans un couloir de la cité avec le même message épinglé sur ses vêtements. Le fait que deux femmes - rousses qui plus est – soient mortes de la même manière avait jeté un froid au sein de la cité. On entendait chuchotait des mots comme : crimes rituels, meurtres en série, psychopathe... Un couvre feux s'était mis en place alors même que Elizabeth n'en avait instauré aucun. Lorsque la nuit tombée atlantis devenait une citée fantômes, tout ses habitants se terrant dans leurs quartiers ou se regroupant pour ne pas être seuls. La terreur régnait en maître enveloppant la cité Lantienne d'un voile de crainte et de suspicions. _Qui parmi nous est_ _l'auteur de ces meurtres? Suis-je en train de manger avec lui? Peut être que je travaille avec lui..._ Chacun était devenu l'ennemi de son prochain, le potentiel coupable. Les affinités devenaient précaires sous l'impulsion de la prudence.

Mais le plus marquant était certainement le regards des atlandes envers les femmes rousses, cible plus que probable pour un futur meurtre. Laura, puis Kate, qui sera la prochaine?

Katie avait parfaitement conscience de l'épée de D'Amoclès au dessus de sa tête, peut être serait-elle la prochaine sur la liste. Mais là encore, rien n'est moins sûr étant donné qu'elle n'était pas la seule à arborer cette couleur de cheveux cuivré. A commencer par Teyla, mais aussi Anita l'amie de Laura, alors même si sa couleur n'était pas aussi flamboyante que la sienne, elle virait tout même dans le roux.

Voilà donc pourquoi Rodney rodait dans les parages, pourquoi il était dans son labo en train de lui parler plantes alors qu'il en avait fichtre rien à faire. Il s'inquiétait pour elle... Cette sollicitude aurait d'ordinaire touchait la jeune botaniste, mais à présent cela avait plus le don de l'agacer. Finalement sa rupture avec Rodney l'avait plus marquée qu'elle ne le croyait.

- « Quelle est la vraie raison de ta présence? Et ne me dis pas que c'est pour parler de mon travail car je ne te croirai pas! » fit-elle en devenant pragmatique.

- « Tu as raison, d'ailleurs je connais strictement rien de toutes ces végétations » confessa le scientifique.

Katie étouffa un soupir et le toisa du regard pour l'inciter à lui révéler ce qu'elle savait déjà.

- « Je m'inquiète pour toi, voilà tu sais tout » enchaîna t-il, la confusion et l'inquiétude se peignant sur son visage fatigué.

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire et exposa:

- « Je suis touchée que tu te fasses du soucis pour moi, sincèrement. Mais tu as perdu ce droit depuis que nous nous sommes séparés, Rodney. Ce n'est plus ton rôle à présent. »

- « Ca le sera toujours Katie.. » la contredit-il avant de faire une pause. « ...je l'aurai toujours ce droit, entre amis on se doit de prendre soins les uns des autres. Nous sommes bien amis? »

- « Ce n'est pas si facile »

Leur séparation, bien que inéluctable, rendait incertain une amitié entre eux. Quand un couple se sépare, on se promet de rester bons amis, une promesse de politesse pour atténuer la souffrance, mais dans la pratique cela s'avère plus compliquée. Les ressentiments et l'amertume ont tôt fait de surplomber le passé amoureux commun du couple. Et finalement, les anciens amants redeviennent des inconnus. Katie ne désirait pas cela, mais pour le moment elle n'entrevoyait pas de relation amicale avec l'homme qui fut proche d'être son mari.

- « Je comprends. Mais fais moi plaisir, ne voudrais-tu pas changer de couleur de cheveux, blonde pourquoi pas? »

Katie resta bouche bée face à cette demande qui ne manquait pas d'audace.

- « Ca va j'ai compris. »

- « C'est drôle quand même. »

- « De quoi? »

- « Tu te soucies plus de moi depuis que nous sommes séparés. »

Rodney était un homme compliqué sûr de soit dans son travail, parfois même trop sûr, alors que dans la sphère privé c'était tout le contraire. Se dénigrant constamment en mettant en avant qu'il n'avait pas assez de charme comme Sheppard, il ne cessait de se posait l'éternelle question : _pourquoi est-elle avec moi?_ Katie avait tenté de le rassurer, de se montrer patiente en lui assurant qu'elle l'aimait lui, avec ses qualités et ses défauts. Or, Rodney paressait sourd à ses paroles ce qui avait des conséquences sur son implication dans leur couple. A ce titre, sa demande en mariage: une demande hésitante qui lui avait donné l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le coeur. La jeune femme avait préféré décliner sa demande alors même que tout son être lui soufflait de répondre oui. C'est à ce moment qu'elle sut que Rodney ne sera jamais prêt à s'engager, qu'il fallait mieux limiter les dégâts et se séparer pour leurs biens à tous les deux. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une pure phobie de l'engagement, ni d'un défaut de sentiments, mais une raison plus obscure qui lui échappait totalement. D'ailleurs en y repensant bien, il y avait toujours eu une part de mystère chez cet homme, une face cachée de sa personnalité qui saurait peut être expliquer son manque de confiance en lui, son physique banal – peu avantageux selon lui - n'étant pas la seule explication pour justifier le tout. Mais il était à présent trop tard pour la découvrir.

- « C'est tout moi ça . Bon... je vais te laisser à présent. »

- « Passe une bonne journée, Rodney » lui fit-elle en réprimant son envie de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Rodney grimaça un sourire et pivota sur ses talons.

- « Promets moi de faire attention quand même Katie » lui enjoignit-il en se retournant une dernière fois avant de quitter la pièce pour de bon.

En sortant du laboratoire de la botaniste, Rodney reçut un appel radio de John qui lui demandait de le rejoindre en salle d'embarcation. _Il arrive._

Après le second meurtre, le SGC, sous la pression du CSI, avait décidé de leur envoyer un médecin psychiatre afin de les aider dans leurs recherches. Kate n'étant plus là, atlantis avait besoin d'une personne capable de les renseigner sur le profil de ce tueur en se fondant sur les éléments de la scène de crime. _Cette analyse criminelle pourrait nous être d'une une grande aide_ avait souligné Elizabeth en apprenant la venue de ce médecin. Alors que John s'était montré plus cartésien, en effet il avait du mal à concevoir qu'à partir d'une scène de crime on puisse dresser un profil psychologique complet du tueur. Quant à Rodney, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi pensait de tout ceci, mais ayant l'esprit plus ouvert que celui de John il ne rejetait pas l'idée en bloc.

Alors que tous s'attendait à un homme, se fut une femme qui passa la porte des étoiles. Une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année qui répondait au nom de Sarah James.


	7. Profiling

_Julie Winchester : merci ta review me fait énormément plaisir! Si la psy est une femme ce n'est pas anodin lol tu le verras dans cette suite_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Profiling **

Une fois l'étonnement passé et les présentations de rigueur accomplies, Elizabeth conduisit la jeune psychiatre en salle de réunion afin de lui dresser un bilan de la situation, bien qu'il y ait de forte chance que le sgc s'en soit déjà chargé. De plus, même si elle ne mettait pas en cause les compétences de Sarah, Elizabeth tenait à faire un minimum connaissance avec les personnes travaillant avec elle.

- « Je suppose que le sgc vous a communiqué les pièces que nous leurs avons transmis sur les meurtres du capitaine Cadman et du docteur Heightmeyer » exposa Elizabeth sans préambule.

- « Oui, c'est le cas docteur Weir. »

Elizabeth l'incita à poursuivre par un hochement de tête.

- « Mais en l'état des événements je n'ai pas pu faire la moindre conclusion. Je dois voir de mes propres yeux les lieux des crimes, l'environnement des victimes avant de conclure qu'il s'agit d'un tueur en série comme vous le pensez. A voir l'expression sur votre visage, j'imagine fortement que vous pensiez que j'allais vous dire tout de suite sa pointure de chaussures. » répliqua t-elle avec un regard sardonique.

La répartie de la jeune femme laissa Elizabeth sans voix. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que le nom du tueur lui soit livré sur un plateau d'argent, mais elle espérait au moins disposer de premiers éléments.

- « Je ne suis pas incrédule à ce point docteur James »

- « Bien. »

- « Je vous montrerai où ça s'est passé » proposa John.

Elizabeth arqua des sourcils d'étonnement face à l'extrême serviabilité de John pour une cause dont il en croyait nullement les effets.

- « Et si vous avez des questions... on est peut être passé à côté de quelque chose dans nos rapports et qui ont de l'importance » enchaîna t-il sans cesser de dévisager Sarah du regard.

La dirigeante se fit violence pour ne pas faire une remarque à ce dragueur invétéré. Aurait-il agit pareil avec un homme? Elle en doutait fortement.

- « Merci beaucoup Colonel » fit Sarah en le gratifiant d'un sourire avant de reporter son attention sur Elizabeth. « Avant de mettre une étiquette de tueur en série, je préfère étudier toutes les pièces du dossier, bien qu'en l'occurrence les similitudes des deux meurtres ne puissent pas infirmer ce pré-jugement de votre part »

- « Alors pourquoi refuser de le dire? Qui d'autre mis à part un tueur en série pourrait étrangler deux femmes rousses en pleine nuit avec une étole blanche? »

- « Je travaille de la sorte, étape par étape. Mais admettons. Je remarque que je dispose d'un élément que vous ignorez. »

Elizabeth ferma les yeux un fragment de seconde.

- « Et quel est-il? » s'enquit-elle sans se départir de son calme.

- « Les analyses que votre médecin a transmis sur terre nous ont révélé qu'il s'agissait d'une amict et non d'une étole comme je l'ai souvent faussement lu dans les rapports »

- « Attendez, une amict! » s'exclama Rodney qui, étonnement, était resté silencieux jusqu'à là. « Comme ce que portent les curés? »

- « Les prêtres » rectifia Sarah.

La situation était encore plus grave que ce qu'ils ne pensaient. Un fanatique religieux!

- « Même à partir de ça vous refusez de parler de tueur en série? » demanda Elizabeth amèrement.

- « Maintenant si. »

- « Il y a une logique chez vous qui m'échappe »

- « Il ne faut brûler aucune étape au risque d'établir un profil erroné. Tuer avec une amict montre le symbolisme de son geste, c'est une empreinte personnelle, un moyen de s'exprimer. Inconsciemment, il se sent obligé de tuer de cette manière pour se satisfaire. L'amict est sa signature, elle lui sert psychologiquement pour tuer. Alors maintenant, oui, on peut parler de tueur en série et non plus de deux meurtres similaires. »

Malgré que cette femme lui soit extrêmement antipathique, force est de remarquer qu'elle paressait compétente, une experte dans son domaine.

- « Quelle est votre première opinion? » s'enquit Elizabeth en se reversant contre son dossier, les bras croisés.

Sarah eut un rictus de satisfaction, enfin on la prenait au sérieux.

- « Mon opinion préliminaire serait qu'il ne tue pas par hasard mais de manière organisée et logique. Ses victimes sont des femmes, ce qui me laisse penser qu'elles doivent représenter un élément féminin qui fut important dans sa vie. Une personne qui fut intime avec lui ou qui l'a trahi d'une façon ou d'une autre... et pourquoi pas aux yeux de l'église. Puisqu'en effet il semble être fasciné, voire craintif devant l'autorité religieuse. Mais là encore, ce n'est qu'un avis provisoire. »

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce, tous réfléchissant aux paroles de la jeune femme. John croisa le regard inquiet de Elizabeth avant de demander:

- « Serait-il psychopathe? »

- « On met facilement cette étiquette sur une personne, comme si ce mot était à la mode » s'amusa Sarah.

- « Peut être car elles le sont » fit Rodney sur un ton sarcastique.

- « Dans le cas présent, oui il semblerait. »

- « Vous avez fini de tourner autour du pot. Vous reprenez tout ce qu'on dit pour finalement être d'accord avec nous! » pesta Rodney.

Sarah examina le scientifique, amusée et intriguée. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ses méthodes de travail avaient don d'agacer, et là encore, cela ne faisait pas exception.

- « Un tueur en série est en général un psychopathe qui se caractérise par sa boulimie de meurtres, par le plaisir, le sentiment de supériorité qui l'amène à penser qu'il ne sera jamais prit. Il ne tue pas par idéologie ni par fanatisme ou par appât du gain. Le moteur du tueur en série est le sentiment de toute puissance que lui procure ses crimes. Il se sent investi d'une mission par le biais de visions ou d'hallucinations. »

- « C'est très rassurant tout ça » maugréa Rodney en exorbitant les yeux.

- « Et encore, il ne s'agit pas de mes conclusions définitives docteur Mckay »

En guise de réponse, Rodney lui adressa une grimace.

- « Et s'agissant du mot qu'il laisse, pardonné. » quémanda Elizabeth en posant ses coudes sur la table.

- « Justement, j'aimerai bien voir ces mots. Cependant, sachez qu'une analyse comparative des écritures avec les personnes de la citée ne servira strictement à rien, dans la mesure où le tueur l'a écris en période de crise. Pendant ces moments là, l'écriture d'une personne diffère énormément. »

Elizabeth avait misé une grande partie de ses espoirs dans l'analyse graphologique de ces mots, mais en vain il semblerait.

- « Donc on a rien » fit-elle blasée

- « Laissez moi le temps de faire mon travail, d'ailleurs j'aimerais commencer tout de suite si vous voulez bien docteur Weir. Colonel Sheppard vous me montrez les lieux des crimes? »

- « Bien sûr docteur James » répondit l'intéressé.

- « Appelez moi Sarah » lui enjoignit-elle en le gratifiant d'un sourire qui donna la nausée à Elizabeth.

- « Très bien, Sarah. Je vous montrerai vos quartiers au passage. »

* * *

à suivre...


	8. Mauvaise personne

_Un chapitre pas très important enfin tout dépend comment on se place lol_

* * *

**Chapitre 8: Mauvaise personne**

Dès son arrivée sur Atlantis, cette femme l'avait fasciné au plus haut point par sa beauté et son élégance naturelle, puis par son intelligence. John, n'étant qu'un homme aimant regarder les jolies femmes, avait immédiatement été captivé par Sarah. Ce petit bout de femme pas bien grande à la silhouette svelte et élancée avait un tel physique que les hommes ne pouvaient que se retourner à son passage. Ses cheveux d'un blond doré attachés en queue de cheval lui donnait un air angélique et innocent, mais ce n'était que les apparences. A cette fin, il suffisait de parler avec elle pour comprendre qu'elle avait du caractère et de la répartie à revendre. Ses yeux d'un bleu azur tout à fait envoûtants reflétaient une incroyable détermination et confiance en elle. Sarah ne doutait pas de ses capacités ni de ses compétences.

John se maudit d'être encore une fois à l'écoute de ses plus primitifs instincts, d'être mené par la baguette rien qu'à la vue de la moindre femme. Son côté séducteur constituant sa faiblesse, la plus grande certainement, il perdait alors tout contrôle et sens des priorités. Il méritait vraiment sa réputation. Qui sème le vent, récolte la tempête...

Après avoir montré les quartiers de Sarah, il l'emmena aux endroits où Laura puis Kate avaient été tuées. Sarah ne faisait aucun commentaires, observant, examinant l'environnement comme une vraie pro. Elle hochait la tête de temps en temps, gribouillant après quelques notes sur son calepin. La visite se poursuivit aux quartiers des victimes. Sarah tenait à en apprendre plus sur elles, voir s'il existait des points communs entres ces deux femmes mis à part leurs couleurs de cheveux. La jeune profiler examinait chaque recoins de la pièce, chaque objets afin de cerner leurs personnalités. De temps en temps, elle posait des questions à John dont les réponses devaient certainement figurées dans les rapports qu'elle avait lu. De toute évidence, cette femme était minutieuse et rigoureuse, ne voulant omettre aucun détails.

Le début de soirée arriva rapidement, et c'est ainsi que John proposa de dîner avec lui. Sarah accepta, non pas sans un sourire au coin.

- « Je tenais à m'excuser si je vous ai paru brutale toute à l'heure. Il faut comprendre qu'établir le profil psychologique d'une personne sans la voir en face de soit, sans lui parler, est quelque chose de très difficile. Le moindre élément omis, et tout est faussé. On met si vite l'étiquette de tueur en série alors même si c'est le cas en l'espèce. J'agis avec parcimonie tout simplement. »

- « Je comprends très bien, ne vous en faite pas. Seulement, toute cette histoire est difficile à vivre ici. Rien que de penser qu'un tueur se cache parmi nous...Regardez autour de vous, regardez l'angoisse se refléter sur leurs visages, de craindre qu'il y ait encore un autre meurtre. »

Sarah l'avait déjà remarquer en entrant au mess. Aucun sons, tous se contentant de manger vite fait bien fait avant que la nuit ne tombe.

- « Ils craignent tous la tombée de la nuit » constata Sarah.

- « Et pour cause. »

- « Le fait qu'il tue la nuit n'est qu'un mode opératoire et non une marque de sa signature. »

- « Vous pensez qu'il recommencera? » demanda John en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

- « Oui, certainement. Huit jours sont intervenus entre le premier et le second meurtre, un laps de temps extrêmement court, ce qui montre la violence de ses crises - il du mal à se contrôler. Certains tueurs en série peuvent attendre des années avant de tuer de nouveau. Lui, non. Le prochain est pour bientôt. »

Bientôt. Mais quand? Dans un jour, une semaine. Quand Atlantis sera t-elle de nouveau le témoin d'un horrible meurtre. Et plus important encore, que faire pour éviter qu'une autre femme ne trépasse? Les patrouilles avaient été renforcées, les équipes se relayant sans cesse, mais là encore il leur était impossible d'assurer une sécurité maximale en raison du manque d'effectif nécessitant une telle surveillance. Peut être avait-il mal organisé les tours de gardes...

- « Je sais à quoi vous pensez » fit Sarah, coupant alors John dans ses pensées. « Vous vous sentez responsable des personnes présentes ici, et notamment de leur sort. Pour le second meurtre vous vous dites que c'est votre faute. Que les équipes ont été mal organisées. »

- « Dans un sens, vous avez peut être raison » confessa John gêné qu'une inconnue puisse lire en lui si facilement.

- « Ce n'est pas dans un sens, j'ai raison. »

- « Vous connaissiez déjà Rodney avant de venir ici ? Sachez que vous l'imitez parfaitement! »

Sarah ne put réprimer un sourire. Elle piqua sa fourchette dans sa salade sans cesser de scruter John du regard. Cet homme l'intriguait énormément. Il montrait aux autres que ce qu'il voulait bien montrer.

- « C'est une manière d'agir »

- « De quoi? »

- « User de l'humour comme un palliatif à vos peurs, mais ça ne marche qu'un temps. »

Sarah fit une pause avant de reprendre avec un sourire amical :

- « Vos peurs sont en vous que vous le vouliez ou non. Elle font partie de votre personne. Les enfuir n'est pas la solution car tôt ou tard elles reviennent. Vous dégagez une grande assurance, vos hommes vous respectent et vous craignent aussi, j'ai eu l'occasion de voir leur réactions dans les couloirs. Le seul problème est que lorsqu'une situation vous échappe, vous fuyez. »

- « Vous débloquez complètement docteur! » contredit John violemment.

- « Tant que ça? Je ne pense pas non. Effectivement vous ne fuyez pas devant le danger, là dessus je suis d'accord. Vous allez même au devant du risque d'après votre réputation, ce qui me laisse penser qu'il s'agit pour vous de compenser votre manque de courage dans un autre domaine de votre vie. Vous fuyez vos peurs, vos craintes qui seraient en l'occurrence de ne pas savoir comment gérer ce problème de meurtres. Et en poussant mon raisonnement, je dirais qu'il en est de même lorsqu'il s'agit de parler de vous: de vous et non du militaire. Parler de ce que vous éprouvez, des sentiments parfaitement humains en soit, est trop pénible. »

John fut littéralement cloué sur place face. Jamais on lui avait peint un portrait de lui aussi authentique, il en eut des frissons dans le dos.

- « Vous savez que les hommes n'aiment pas vraiment être psychanalysés à tout bout de champs? » lui rétorqua t-il, son sourire retrouvé, les yeux amplis de malice.

Sarah ria avant d'acquiescer :

- « Vous n'êtes pas le premier à me le dire John. Voilà pourquoi je ne peux pas garder un homme dans ma vie »

- « Et cela ne vous gêne pas? »

- « J'aime ma liberté, pour le moment cela me convient. »

- « Vous êtes donc libre? » s'enquit-il d'une voix rauque.

- « Vous ne mangez pas? » lui demanda t-elle, quelque peu troublée.

John se reversa contre le dossier de sa chaise, et croisa les bras, satisfait du résultat.

- « Non, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'appétit avec ces derniers événements. »

- « D'où vient ce besoin incessant de séduire John? »

- « Pensez vous que ce soit le cas, Sarah? »

Répondre à une question par une autre, encore une fois il fuyait la réalité, une situation gênante pour lui. John avait tout de la personne ayant peu d'estime en soit et qui le reportait par un besoin constant de se rassurer en usant et abusant de son charme.

- « Je ne sais pas, c'est à vous de le dire? Mais petit conseil au passage, ouvrez les yeux. »

- « De quoi vous parlez? » demanda John

Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un psychiatre pour comprendre certaines choses, et notamment que son coeur était déjà pris, quant bien même il ne semblait pas s'en être rendu compte.

Les yeux sont les fenêtres de l'âme, et peu importe les apparences, ils trahissent nos plus profonds secrets. Secrets que l'on a plus ou moins conscience d'ailleurs...

* * *

à suivre...


	9. A qui le tour ?

_Je vous rassure je suis parfaitement saine de corps et d'esprit bien que ce chapitre puisse faire douter le contraire lol_

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 9 : A qui le tour?

Satisfait et en paix pour le moment d'avoir accompli sa mission, il entra dans ses quartiers et sans même prendre le temps d'ôter sa veste, il sortit de son placard quatre bougies qu'il posa par terre, trois pour les femmes qui avaient été sauvées, et une pour celle qui ne l'était pas encore, mais qui le serait bientôt. Agenouillé, il pria avec désespoir. Il lui arrivait de douter parfois de la pureté de son travail. Après tout, une vie est sacrée. Ici, il en avait même pris trois et n'ignorait pas qu'aux yeux du monde, il passait pour un monstre. Si ses collègues de croyance étaient au courant, ils le mépriseraient, le jetteraient en prison, le plaindraient.

La chair est éphémère. La vie n'a de sacré que l'âme. Or, ce sont justement les âmes qu'il sauvait et sauverait jusqu'à ce qu'il ait rétabli l'équilibre. Douter constituait donc un péché.

Si seulement il avait une personne à qui parler, une personne qui le comprendrait, qui le rassurerait sur sa mission. Une immense vague de désespoir le submergea. S'épancher l'aurait soulagé, mais il ne pouvait faire confiance à personne ici. Dès lors, il devra porter son fardeau seul, sans aucun soutien.

Quand la voix se taisait, il se sentait si seul.

Il avait perdu Anna.

Anna s'était perdue en emportant ce qu'il y avait de meilleur en lui. Parfois, quand il faisait nuit, que tout était calme, Anna lui apparaissait. Son visage lui paressait si livide, si douloureux, alors il reprenait confiance. Elle l'attendait dans l'ombre et lorsqu'il aura enfin achevait cette mission, elle sera libre, enfin.

Il pencha la tête en avant, croisa les doigts avec ferveur et il pria pour que la grâce soit avec lui dans les épreuves qui l'attendaient.

Elizabeth ne l'aurait pas avouer, mais la venue du docteur James, et notamment la réunion qui s'en était suivie, l'avait énormément ébranlée. Cette femme dégageait une trop grande confiance en elle, en plus d'un ego égal, voire pire, à celui de Rodney. Voilà pourquoi elle passa une bonne partie de la soirée à vérifier ses références, voulant ainsi se rassurer sur les compétences de la jeune femme. Et à croire les dossiers qu'elle avait résolu, Sarah était excellente, la meilleure même dans son domaine. Dressant des portraits psychologiques des tueurs avec une précision déconcertante, elle avait amené le FBI, en outre, à résoudre des affaires qui étaient des vrais casse-tête.

Autant lui laisser le temps de faire ses preuves?

Sauf que l'alchimie naissant entre elle et John l'avait agacée, au point même qu'elle avait fini par ce demander si l'entente entre eux n'était pas à l'origine de ses doutes sur les compétences de Sarah. Pourquoi devait-il constamment jouer aux jolies coeurs à la moindre minette qui passe? Elle ne devrait pas attacher autant d'importance aux manies - plus que discutables - de son second du moment que cela n'interférait pas dans son travail, sauf que c'était plus fort qu'elle.

Elizabeth secoua la tête lorsqu'une idée farfelue lui traversa l'esprit. Non, il ne s'agissait pas de jalousie. Pour qu'il y ait de la jalousie, encore faut-il éprouver des sentiments amoureux, ce qui n'était pas le cas.

Trop plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit, ni ne vit John entrer dans son bureau. Elle sursauta donc lorsqu'il s'annonça.

- « Je savais que je vous trouverai ici à cette heure-ci »

- «Qu'est- ce qui vous amène ... » commença t-elle à parler avant de s'interrompre en voyant la mine sombre du militaire. « Quoi? »

- « Il a recommencé. »

Elizabeth ferma les yeux un fragment de seconde. Sa poitrine se comprima. Encore une fois, il lui faudra se montrer forte.

- « Qui? »

- « Anita Meyers »

- « L'amie de Laura! » s'étrangla t-elle.

Ils échangèrent un regard, un long regard où chacun put ressentir l'incompréhension et la peur de l'autre. Une autre femme venait de se faire tuer, et seulement trois jours après le précédent. Le tueur semblait enclencher la vitesse supérieure, ses crises se rapprochaient. Plusieurs pensées frappèrent simultanément l'esprit déjà chargé d'émotions de Elizabeth. Qui sera la prochaine? Car oui, il y en aura une autre. Et quand ? Peut être demain soir. Qui? Une autre femme perdra la vie, à moins d'attraper ce montre avant.

- « Je vous suis » fit-elle en se levant

Ils marchèrent en silence dans les couloirs de la cité jusqu'au gymnase. Et là, comme elle put s'y attendre, Elizabeth vit le corps de Anita positionné comme les deux autres. Elle réprima un haut de coeur, et s'approcha de la défunte pour vérifier si le même mot était accroché sur ses vêtements.

_Pardonné_. Toujours le même mot. Toujours le même mystère.

- « Qui a trouvé le corps? » s'enquit Elizabeth en s'adressant à un des militaires de garde.

- « Teyla » répondit John. « Si vous voulez savoir pourquoi elle n'est pas là, c'est parce qu'elle est à l'infirmerie suite à une crise d'angoisse. »

De panique! Il était difficile d'imaginer que Teyla, en femme forte, puisse faire une crise de panique après tout ce que la vie lui avait fait enduré.

- « Qu'elle y reste, on lui parlera plus tard. » ordonna Elizabeth.

Des talons claquant sur le sol se firent entendre, la dirigeante pivota, et vit Sarah arriver. Au vu son air négligé, on avait dû la réveiller, ce qui n'empêcha pas John de la reluquer brièvement de haut en bas.

- « Bonsoir. »

- « Vous venez examiner la scène? » demanda Elizabeth alors même qu'elle connaissait la réponse.

- « Effectivement. Je ne pensais pas avoir ce travail dès mon premier jour ici »

Etait-ce une tentative d'humour? La jeune femme brune ne le savait pas, mais espérait ardemment que non.

Sarah prit quelques photos, après quoi, elle se pencha sur le corps de la victime et l'examina sous toutes les coutures. Les photos sont une aide pour profiler les victimes et son assassin, mais rien n'est mieux que le contact réel avec la scène au moment de la découverte du corps. Comprendre la logique particulière de cette personne ne pouvait se faire qu'en appréciant le contexte, l'environnement, dans lesquels la victime a circulé avant d'être fauchée par son assaillant.

Examiner un cadavre pourrait passer pour du masochisme, une activité malsaine; or Sarah en avait cure sachant ô combien cet examen est révélateur en règle générale. D'ailleurs, lors de ses débuts, il lui avait été particulièrement difficile de faire abstraction du corps et de passer outre. Mais l'expérience et le temps oeuvrant sur elle, la jeune femme blonde avait su rester neutre devant l'atrocité des actes pour n'en retenir que des éléments purement factuels, afin, justement, de rendre justice à ces morts.

Sarah resta un long moment à examiner le corps de Anita dans un silence quasi religieux. Personne n'osa l'interrompre ni la déranger, tous respectant ce travail que - pour rien au monde - ils n'auraient voulu faire à sa place. Car au delà du simple relève de constations, il s'agissait de rentrer dans la tête du tueur, de comprendre son moteur, ses motivations. Le tout, étant après de garder sa santé mentale intacte, de rester neutre face aux atrocités que peuvent commettre certains êtres humains.

- « J'ai terminé. Le docteur Keller peut à présent s'occuper d'elle. »

Elizabeth dévisagea la jeune femme, et ne fut pas surprise de n'y voir aucune émotions. C'était le seul moyen pour elle de ne pas flancher, de continuer. L'indifférence. Une auto-protection.

Et sans un mot, Sarah tourna les talons et partit.

- « Elle va travailler toute la nuit » constata Elizabeth.

- « Mais vous non plus vous n'allez pas dormir » lui rétorqua le militaire.

Il la connaissait si bien... Effectivement, elle passera la nuit à ruminer et à broyer du noir, tout comme lui, même s'il feignait le contraire...

* * *

à suivre...


	10. Coincidences

_Un long chapitre annonciateur ou pas? lol_

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Coincidences**

- « Teyla »

A l'appel de son nom, l'athosienne papillota des yeux.

- « Teyla, réveillez vous » répéta la voix féminine.

Ses yeux clignotèrent puis s'ouvrir enfin, la lumière du jour lui martelant sa tête comme un marteau. Lorsque sa vision fut plus nette, qu'elle put distinguer la personne se trouvant en face d'elle, Teyla arqua des sourcils d'incompréhension.

- « Vous êtes à l'infirmerie » informa Keller en posant sa main sur son avant bras, geste ayant pour but de calmer l'affolement qui ne tarderait pas à gagner l'athosienne.

- « L'infirmerie... » minauda t-elle en s'appuyant sur ses coudes pour se rehausser.

Teyla balaya du regard la pièce, essayant de se rappeler comment elle avait atteri là.

- « Si vous avez mal à la tête, c'est tout à fait normal, c'est en raison du sédatif que je vous ai administré. »

- « Un sédatif? ... mais... pourquoi je suis là. »

- « Vous ne savez donc plus »

Keller ne savait pas s'il serait opportun de lui rafraîchir la mémoire, d'autant que l'état émotionnel de la jeune femme - assez précaire – imposait le silence.

- « Je... je me souviens » bégaya Teyla alors que des images de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire de plein fouet. « Anita. Elle est morte. »

Le médecin acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé? »

- « De toute évidence : une crise d'angoisse. Comme un asthmatique, vous vous êtes trouvée en détresse respiratoire, en plus de perdre tout contact avec la réalité » lui expliqua Jennifer, un pincement au coeur au souvenir de son amie dans cet état. « Cela vous est-il déjà arrivé? »

- « Pas que je m'en souvienne. »

Keller s'assit sur le bord du lit et l'observa. Il était si étonnant que Teyla fasse ce genre de crise. Elle, cette femme qui paressait à tous si forte, si invulnérable. Il y avait anguille sous roche.

- « Pourquoi avez vous fait cette crise Teyla? » l'interrogea t-elle doucement.

- « Je ne sais pas » mentit-elle.

Malgré ses efforts pour convaincre, Keller ne se laissa pas bernée.

- « Qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive Teyla? Vous pouvez m'en parler, vous savez? »

La jeune guerrière ne pipa mot et se leva brusquement de son lit. Jennifer la retint par le bras en lui intimant d'y aller doucement et d'aller la voir au moindre problème.

- « Je veillerai sur elle » clama une voix masculine.

John venait de faire irruption dans l'infirmerie pour se requérir de l'état de son amie. L'image de Teyla s'effondrant sur le sol, paniquée, peinant à respirer, l'avait énormément marquée. Si peu habituée de la voir si vulnérable, si bouleversée, John en avait oublié qu'elle n'était pas seulement une guerrière avertie et redoutable, mais avant tout une femme.

- « Dans ce cas, je peux laisser ma patiente l'esprit tranquille en la sachant sous bonne surveillance » dit Keller en les laissant.

Sentant le regard chargé d'inquiétude du militaire, Teyla lui assura qu'elle se portait bien à présent, et lui sourit pour étoffer ses dires. Sauf que John la connaissait que trop bien, trop. Ses yeux noisettes transparaissaient la peur. Oui, il ne se trompait pas. Teyla avait peur, mais de quoi? A moins que.. Cela pourrait expliquer sa panique...

- « Vous avez peur d'être la prochaine? » lui demanda John en baisant légèrement sa tête.

Si seulement. Mais étrangement, Teyla n'angoissait pas à l'idée qu'elle puisse être la prochaine cible de ce détraqué, et à dire vrai, cette pensée ne l'avait jamais effleurée. Devant le danger, elle ne reculait pas, elle l'affrontait.

- « Si ce n'est pas ça, qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive Teyla? » l'interrogea t-il de nouveau en comprenant son erreur de jugement.

Une partie d'elle lui soufflait l'idée de se décharger de ce poids, de cette sensation malsaine qui la rongeait, de parler de ses peurs plus ou moins fondées. D'un autre côté, la prudence lui intimait de se taire au risque qu'il ne la prenne pour une paranoïaque avant de lui conseiller de parler avec le docteur James.

Son choix se porta sur sa première option. John était et sera toujours celui qui savait mieux que quiconque lui arracher les mots de la bouche.

- « Vous savez pourquoi c'est moi qui ait découvert le corps de Anita?

- « Non. »

- « Pour la toute bonne raison que j'avais rendez-vous avec elle pour lui apprendre des techniques d'auto-défense. »

- « Et? »

- « Et? Vous ne comprenez donc pas? » s'infligea Teyla en fronçant des sourcils. « Laissez tomber... » fit-elle blasée en prenant le chemin de la sortie

Sauf que John la retint par le bras. Maintenant qu'elle avait commencé à parler, elle irait jusqu'au bout.

- « Que dois-je comprendre? » lui demanda t-il sans lui lâcher le bras. « Teyla, répondez moi. »

Ce ton aurait - en temps ordinaire - exaspérait la jeune femme qui n'appréciait que très modérément qu'on lui dicte ce qu'elle devait faire ou ne pas faire. Pourtant, il n'en fut rien.

- « Teyla, qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas?

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, puis elle déclara de but en blanc:

- « Je suis responsable »

Plus que surpris par ses paroles, John recula d'un pas.

- « Tu... Vous êtes responsable? »

- « Oui. » répéta t-elle.

Avait-il une chance d'avoir mal vu la noirceur dans les yeux de la jeune femme? Ce regard de culpabilité, qui en réalité, s'était confondu avec de la peur.

- « J'ai l'impression que tout cette histoire tourne autour de moi » expliqua t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Plus qu'une simple impression, il s'agissait d'une certitude, d'une vérité inébranlable et immuable. Elle était la clef de cette histoire, le morceau du puzzle manquant pour comprendre les motivations de cette personne tuant sur la cité. Une fois passe encore, mais trois fois. Non, ce n'étaient pas des coincidences.

Teyla était reliée à tous ces meurtres.

A commencer par Laura, le soir de son meurtre, elles avaient couru ensemble jusqu'à devoir déclarer forfait en raison d'un mal de tête qui ne voulait pas la laisser en paix. Kate, les deux femmes s'étaient entretenues juste avant que le médecin se fasse étrangler à son tour. Quant à Anita, Teyla ne connaissait pas cette femme, mais ayant été une amie proche de Laura, l'athosienne avait cru bon lui montrer son soutien et sa compassion en parlant avec elle. Et de fil en aiguille, les deux femmes s'étaient rapprochées et finalement Teyla avait proposé à la scientifique, le soir même de sa mort, de lui prodiguer des cours d'auto défense.

- « Ces femmes étaient toutes proches de moi et j'ai... »

- « L'impression d'être au centre des ces meurtres? » hasarda John

- « Exactement! Ce n'est pas une coincidence le fait que j'entretenais une amitié avec elles, ce n'est pas une coincidence que je sois la dernière personne à les avoir vu, ce n'est pas une coincidence... si on a la même couleur de cheveux. »

Teyla avait la désagréable sensation d'être prise dans un piège qui se refermait doucement sur elle sans savoir comment l'en empêcher. Tout les éléments se mettaient en place sans que personne ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il risquait de se produire.

- « Vous ne trouvez rien à redire?! » fit-elle sarcastique, satisfaite pourtant d'avoir fait mouche.

Parler, mais pour dire quoi? Lui dire qu'elle venait de marquer un point, qu'elle venait de soulever un élément passé inaperçu jusqu'à là. Oui, c'était troublant, surprenant, à la limite angoissant – tant d'adjectifs et pourtant aucun ne convenait pour qualifier ce que John ressentait en ce moment même.

- « Si vous avez raison, alors je pense que vous êtes en danger. »

- « Non, vous ne comprenez décidément rien! » s'énerva t-elle en dansant sur ses jambes. « Je ne suis pas en danger, enfin pas pour le moment. Avant, le tueur va prendre soin de tuer toutes les femmes qui s'approcheront de moi, celles qui sont mes amies. »

- « Comme Elizabeth? »

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question mais une pensée formulée à haute de voix. Une crainte. Son pire cauchemar.

- « Ou bien Katie, Jennifer, Maude... et bien d'autres encore si enfin de compte la couleur de cheveux n'a pas d'importance. Mais ça, on ne le sait pas! »

* * *

à suivre...


	11. Ne pas perdre de temps

_Le malaise du chapitre 10 était voulu et recherché... et ça ne fait que commencer lol_

_bonne lecture_

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Ne pas perdre de temps**

N'ayant pas pu fermer l'oeil de la nuit, depuis plusieurs nuits d'ailleurs, Elizabeth ressentait la fatigue s'accumulait. Irritable, peu patiente, elle prenait moins de gants pour dire les choses. Elle devait se reprendre, Atlantis avait besoin d'une dirigeante pour rétablir l'ordre. En effet le troisième meurtre, la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase, avait insufflé suspicions et panique au sein d'une citée déjà fragile. Les rumeurs allaient bon train sur le manque de résultat et de protection. Mais que faire? Si quelqu'un savait qui était le meurtrier, qu'on vienne le lui dire!

Ainsi, lorsque Sarah lui avait requit une réunion, Elizabeth avait immédiatement ressenti un regain d'espoir en espérant que la jeune psychiatre puisse leur donner une piste. Même une toute petite, peu importe. Le tout étant de pouvoir commencer des recherches sérieuses afin de, dans le même coup, rassurer les Atlandes sur leurs capacités à gérer une telle crise.

- « Sait-il lire l'heure? » demanda Sarah sans lever le nez de ses notes.

Elizabeth sourit à l'humour de la psychiatre.

- « Oui, sauf que chez le colonel Sheppard, le retard est inné. »

- « Je vois » répondit-il en fermant son bloc et en ôtant ses lunettes.

Elizabeth observait Sarah depuis un long moment, elle paressait exténuée, à bout de force. Elle n'avait même pas pris le temps de prendre une douche à voir les vêtements qu'elle portait, ceux de la veille. Ses cheveux impeccablement tenus en queue de cheval la veille, ne l'étaient aujourd'hui que par un stylo.

Finalement, John fit enfin irruption dans la pièce, haletant comme s'il avait couru pour venir jusqu'ici.

- « Désolé pour mon retard mais j'étais avec Teyla. »

- « Comment va-t-elle? »

John haussa des épaules, voulant dire par là qu'elle n'était pas en grande forme. Il voulait d'abord entendre Sarah avant de rapporter sa conversation avec Teyla.

- « Bien, on va pouvoir commencer » fit Sarah, un brin d'agacement dans la voix.

- « On vous écoute docteur. »

- « J'ai travaillé toute la nuit pour tenter de dresser un profil, ce n'est pas une mince à faire dans un laps de temps assez court. Cependant, l'urgence et la gravité de la situation font qu'il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. »

- « Vous.. vous avez déjà établi un profil » s'exclama Elizabeth.

- « Le début du moins. »

Sarah agissait d'ordinaire avec plus de recul, ne voulant jamais se précipiter dans son profiling au risque de se tromper et de partir sur une autre piste. Sauf que le cas de ce tueur défiait toute logique, tuant dans un laps de temps hallucinant, de plus en plus rapprocher comme si toutes ses victimes étaient choisies jusqu'à la dernière. Sauf qu'il n'y a jamais de dernière. Une autre femme le ramènera toujours sur la voix de la folie.

- « Je ne sais pas si cela pourra vous être d'une grande aide pour le moment mais... »

Sarah doutait. De quoi désarçonnée Elizabeth qui l'avait perçu jusqu'à là comme une personne dotée d'un ego titanesque au point de ne jamais se remettre en cause.

- « Je pencherai tout d'abord pour un homme au vu de la netteté des straits sur les cous des victimes et de leur orientation qui montre que ces femmes étaient plus petites que lui. J'ai remarqué aussi que leurs vêtements étaient parfaitement ordonnés, il a certainement dû les remettre en place, tout comme leurs bras.

- « Qui sont placés le long du corps. Un symbolisme particulier? » demanda Elizabeth

- « Tout est symbolique. Comme je vous le disais hier, c'est sa signature, sa marque de fabrique. » répliqua t-elle sur la défensive. « Pardonnez moi je.. »

Elizabeth lui sourit, comprenant parfaitement que la fatigue puisse jouer sur son humeur.

- « C'est un psychotique méticuleux. Il place le corps des victimes selon une logique qui lui est propre après les avoir tué par strangulation. Tout est organisé avec le moins de violence possible. Dès lors, je pense qu'il ne ressent aucun plaisir à faire ce qu'il fait. Il ne s'agit pas non plus de se venger, sinon il serait plus brutal, plus cruel de sorte que ses victimes aient consciences de qui leur arrive, ce qui n'est pas le cas en l'occurrence. Il tue le plus possible. »

Elizabeth chercha John du regard, pas besoin de mots, chacun su ce que l'autre pensait. Eu égard au portrait que leur brosser Sarah, tous deux s'inquiétaient qu'un psychopathe - un terme justement approprié – puisse déambuler dans les dédales de la cité sans que rien ni personne n'ait pu remarqué quoi que ce soit d'anormale.

- « Docteur? » appela John sans quitter Elizabeth du regard « ... comment se fait-il qu'il puisse passer incognito aux yeux de tous? »

- « Il peut paraître normal dans la journée, sauf que la fréquence de ses crises semblent indiquer qu'il a de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler. Cette épreuve de devoir garder bonne figure peut se trahir par un surcroît de fatigue, une perte d'appétit, des maux de têtes, des nausées qui tendent à l'affaiblir.

- « Sauf que tout le monde a ces symptômes au vu des ces derniers événements » constata Elizabeth en se reversant contre le dossier de sa chaise.

Sarah haussa des épaules, voulant dire par là qu'elle comprenait la difficulté de l'épreuve.

- « Ses crises? De quoi s'agit-il exactement? »

- « Il étrangle ses victimes avec une amict donc elles ont un rapport avec la religion. Par le biais d'hallucinations mystiques, il doit se sentir investi d'une mission, laquelle je ne sais pas, mais elle doit être en rapport avec la religion c'est certain. Peut être joue t-il, inconsciemment, le rôle de prêtre ?

John étouffa un rire avant de se mordre la lèvre.

- « Pardon.. » se confondit-il en excuses au vu des regards noirs des deux jeunes femmes.

- « Je sais ça peut paraître amusant dis comme ça » approuva Sarah sur un ton ironique. « Sauf que la clef est là. »

- « Le tueur est croyant et pratiquant. Il a dû recevoir une éducation religieuse plus jeune. » fit Elizabeth, comprenant où la psychiatre voulait en venir.

- « Exactement! »

Enfin un début de piste! Elizabeth souffla profondément, soulagée un peu de son fardeau. Mais le plus dire restait à venir.

- « On doit donc chercher qui est catholique sur la base? » hasarda John en faisant la moue.

Sarah se leva de sa chaise pour se dégourdir les jambes et car marcher la faisait réfléchir en même temps. Il y avait une chose qui clochait, un point obscur encore pour le moment. Ne pas savoir comment interpréter cet élément l'agaçait plus que tout.

- « Vous avez autre chose à nous dire » demanda Elizabeth

- « Non, enfin pas dans l'immédiat. Je vais retourner travailler sur mes notes »

Il avait écouté Sarah, le moment était venu de lui faire part de sa conversation avec Teyla. De lui parler de ses doutes concernant le fait qu'elle puisse être au centre toute cette histoire. Car finalement, en bien y repensant, les craintes de l'athosienne n'étaient pas aussi farfelues que cela. Ce n'étaient pas des coincidences...

- « Qu'en pensez- vous? » lui demanda t-il une fois qu'il ait fini de rapporter les paroles de Teyla.

Sarah soutint le regard du militaire pendant quelques secondes avant de le dévier sur un point fixe tout en mordant une de ses branches de sa paire de lunette. Un tic de psy, songea amusé John en examinant la jeune femme en pleine action.

- «Teyla ne voudrait en aucun cas nous affoler pour rien, mais c'est vrai que c'est troublant » fit remarquer Elizabeth en se penchant sur la table, espérant que Sarah se décide enfin à leur liver son avis. « Sarah? »

- « J'avais déjà remarqué ce que vous venez de me dire colonel »

John se racla la gorge, déçu d'une certaine manière, lui qui pensait amener une information capitale pour son travail. Il s'était bercé d'illusions.

- « J'aurai voulu attendre un peu avant de vous en parler, le temps d'étoffer un peu mon portrait, mais comme vous venez d'évoquer le sujet... alors autant vous donner mon avis. Un avis qui est, et je ne serai jamais de le répéter, provisoire. » dit-elle en regardant John.

Sarah rompit le contact visuel et soupira profondément, ses sourcils se plissèrent devant la réflexion, la télépathie fonctionna encore alors qu'elle anticipa correctement les questions de John.

- « Oui, la couleur de cheveux a une importance selon moi. Ceci n'est pas un grand secret au vu des trois victimes. Est-ce que Teyla serait l'élue, la femme qui lui rappelle une personne proche? Là, je mets des réserves. »

- « Si tel est le cas? » s'enquit Elizabeth qui avait besoin de réponses concrètes et non plus de _peut être_ ou de _certainement._

Le temps n'était plus aux réserves, il fallait du concret.

- « Si tel est le cas! Et bien je dirai que Teyla représente son fantasme criminel par excellence, celle avec qui, selon lui, tout se terminera. Comme on peut dire, la cerise sur le gâteau, les autres victimes n'étant qu'un avant goût, une histoire de se faire la main avant d'achever sa mission. Il se complaint à suivre Teyla de sorte que Laura, Kate, Anita, des femmes qui ressemblent à son idéal psychotique font office d'entraînement avant de passer à la pratique. Sauf que tuer est un plaisir psychologique et non physique, dès lors, Teyla ne sera pas la dernière. Il y aura toujours une autre femme, dans un an, dix ans, qui lui rappellera cette femme. Alors, il repassera à l'acte, encore. »

Sarah fit une pause, puis déclara d'une voix mielleuse.

- « Vous êtes satisfaite? »

- « Si je comprends bien... » commença Elizabeth sans se départir de son calme. « Si Teyla meurt, il n'y aura pas d'autres victimes, il s'arrêtera là pour le moment. »

- « Possible, en effet. Sauf que d'autres femmes mourront avant elles. »

Sans même attendre une réponse, la jeune psychiatre prit ses notes et partit de la pièce avant qu'ils ne se mettent à lui poser des questions sur le mot laissé par le tueur. Il était vraiment trop tôt pour leurs en parler.

* * *

À suivre...


	12. Ne vous approchez pas de moi

_Tout ce ce que je dirai c'est que chaque détail compte lol, bonne lecture_

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Ne vous approchez pas de moi**

Depuis le meurtre de Anita, Teyla vivait en véritable recluse, évitant avec soin de se faire approcher. Seuls les hommes trouvaient bonne grâce et encore. Teyla se sentait fautive d'être en quelque sorte l'objet des fantasmes d'un tueur en série, de nourrir les pulsions d'un malade en puissance. En se plaçant en autarcie du reste des atlandes, elle se punissait d'une certaine façon de ressembler à une autre femme. Une femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Une femme dont elle ignorait même l'identité. John avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de lui faire entendre raisons, de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher et que, finalement, elle donnait raison à ce _dérangé_ en agissant de la sorte.

Teyla n'écoutait pas...

Malgré le fait qu'elle paraissait la plupart du temps être sous contrôle d'elle-même, Teyla était une femme qui se laissait diriger par ses émotions. C'était ce qui lui donnait sa droiture, ce qui faisait d'elle une bonne guerrière et un bon chef, qui la conduisait avec une ardeur vertueuse à agir en son âme et conscience au risque que cela soit à son détriment. Chacune de ses émotions qu'elle exprimait pour un cas normal était multipliée jusqu'à l'obsession lorsque l'un des siens était menacé. Les siens. Les atlandes faisaient partis de sa famille... Une grande famille de coeur et il n'était pas envisageable d'être, dans un sens ou un autre, la cause de la mort de l'un d'entre eux.

Alors, lorsque Katie vint la voir un matin, six jours après le meurtre de Anita, c'est avec un pincement au coeur qu'elle dût la refouler. De lui dire non à l'aide qu'elle lui demandait.

- « Je ne peux pas dîner avec toi ce soir, je suis désolée.. j'ai prévu quelque chose » mentit Teyla en se levant de sa chaise pour partir du mess.

La jeune botaniste avait besoin de conseils. Des conseils de femme sur une situation qui la dépassait totalement. Des conseils d'une personne, qu'elle savait, se montrerait objective.

- « Dans ce cas... je peux t'en parler maintenant » tenta Katie, visiblement au bord du rouleau.

- « Dis moi » céda Teyla.

La peur de perdre la personne que vous aimez peut vous faire pousser des ailes. Vous faire prendre conscience de vos erreurs passées. Alors vous réalisez ô combien vous avez perdu de temps à hésiter, à vous demander le comment du pourquoi alors que la réponse est simple et toute trouvée. L'amour est simple, si simple, qu'il faut se laisser porter par cette vague de magie sans se poser de questions au risque de perdre la part d'humanité qui est en vous.

En voyant les meurtres se multipliés sur la cité, Rodney avait pris conscience de beaucoup de choses, et notamment de ses _boulettes, _selon ses propres termes_. _Il aimait Katie, vérité qu'il n'avait jamais remis en cause, bien au contraire sinon pourquoi l'aurait-il demandé en mariage? Seulement voilà, Rodney s'était laissé rongé par la peur que Katie puisse, un jour, se lasser d'avoir un mari égocentrique doublé d'un malade imaginaire. Après un énorme travail sur lui même, Rodney avait prit conscience de ses peurs irrationnelles, et que finalement, quand une personne vous aime, elle vous prend telle que vous êtes. Et dire que trois meurtres furent nécessaires pour qu'il saisisse ce que Katie s'évertuait à lui faire comprendre depuis des mois! Un esprit vif, mais tellement lent quelque fois!

Quoiqu'il en soit, Rodney, prenant son courage à deux mains un soir, était venu faire une nouvelle fois sa demande en mariage. Une demande totalement contrastée de la première. Aucune hésitation. Il était sûr de lui comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Si sûr de lui, que Katie ne le reconnut pas.

- « Tu as répondu quoi? »

Que pouvait-elle répondre dans l'immédiat à part le fait qu'elle avait besoin de temps, de peser le pour et le contre. La jeune femme s'était plus ou moins faite à l'idée d'être séparée de Rodney, que c'était mieux pour eux. Abasourdie par une telle demande, elle était désormais dans l'expectative, dans le doute et les incertitudes.

- « Je dois lui donner ma réponse ce soir »

- « Que veux tu? »

- « Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus... »

- « Ecoute ton coeur, un conseil tellement basique mais qui a fait ses preuves. »

Son coeur lui disait de répondre oui séance tenante, mais sa raison lui soufflait la prudence.

- « Merci Teyla »

- « Qu'as tu décidé? »

- « De lui répondre oui. »

Chez Katie, la passion avait toujours emporté le combat.

- « Tu vas bien toi? » quémanda la botaniste en voyant la mine sombre de l'athosienne.

- « Oui, je vais bien. »

Une réponse qui ne brillait pas par sa conviction.

- « Teyla? »

Cette dernière semblait être comme une biche prise par les feux d'une voiture. Elle examinait chaque recoin du mess, non pas comme si elle attendait quelqu'un, mais plutôt comme si elle avait peur d'être vue ici.

- « Qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas? »

- « Rien je t'assure..c'est juste toute cette histoire qui me rend nerveuse. »

- « Comme nous tous. »

Se terrait-il ici en ce moment même? L'épiant en toute discrétion, alors qu'aux yeux de tous, il passait pour une personne normale, saine de corps et d'esprit.

Qui se cachait derrière ce visage d'ange? Derrière ces yeux d'innocent?

Teyla observait chaque personne du mess, cherchant à capter un signe quelconque qui lui mettrait la puce à l'oreille. Zelenka dînait avec deux collègues à lui, et étrangement, il détourna son regard d'elle lorsqu'il croisa celui de Teyla. Lorne lui tournait le dos, mangeant seul tout en se morfondant de la perte de Laura. Ronon était pour une fois à une autre table en pleine discussion avec des militaires.

Qu'avait-il d'anormal dans ce tableau?

Tous les membres ne faisaient que se restaurer, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle cherche de la malice là où il y en a pas! Elle commençait sérieusement à devenir parano! Toute cette histoire la rendait vraiment dingue.


	13. Un appel en détresse

_Désolée pour cette absence mais problème de ligne téléphonique, je reposterai cette semaine pour me faire pardonner_

_avec cette suite je vais passer pour une psychopathe je le crains lol _

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Un appel en détresse**

_« Tu souffres tellement... »_

_Toi aussi tu souffrais, atrocement même. Tu saignais Anna et je ne pouvais rien faire. Tu est morte dans le péché sans avoir reçu l'absolution. Anna... la belle et douce Anna. C'était trop tard pour que je te sauve, je n'ai pas pu. Mais désormais j'ai le devoir et même le pouvoir, la volonté de dieu est terrible. _

_La justice divine!_

_Les agneaux doivent être sacrifiés et leur sang lavera les péchés de ce monde. Dieu exige des sacrifices._

_« Des sacrifices? »_

_Une vie... Il donne la vie et la reprend. Mais dieu récompense les vertueux, ceux qui, malgré les épreuves et les sacrifices, ont gardé un coeur pur._

_« Est ce que dieu t'as demandé de sacrifier ces femmes? »_

_Sauve et absous. J'en ai le pouvoir maintenant. J'avais perdu l'espoir avec toi, Anna, j'avais tourné le dos à dieu. Ce fut une période atroce de cécité, d'égoïsme et d'ignorance. Sauf qu'il m'a montré que si j'étais assez fort pour faire des sacrifices, alors mon âme et la tienne seront sauvées. Nos sorts sont liés._

_J'ai mal, si mal à la tête... Encore deux, ton âme attends encore deux sacrifices. Après on sera enfin libres._

_« Qu'attends tu? »_

Le miroir de la salle de bain lui reflétait son image, celle d'un homme souffrant le martyr. Il souffrait tellement...Mais cela irait mieux toute à l'heure. D'une main tremblante, il se passa de l'eau sur le visage.

- « Le jour du grand pardon arrive, bientôt. »

Allongée sur le sol, les bras soigneusement posés le long de son corps, Katie semblait dormir sauf que ce n'était qu'une apparence, elle n'avait pas l'air en paix. Ses yeux grands ouverts. Une traînée de sang séché le coin de sa bouche. Elle avait dû se mordre la lèvre dans sa lutte pour survivre. Pour ne pas mourir si jeune, songea Sarah en examinant son cadavre.

Sarah enfila une paire de gant en latex alors même qu'elle savait par avance que le mot épinglé sur le tee shirt de la défunte ne porterait aucune empreinte. La prudence est mère de vertu.

Toujours le même mot : pardonné. Sauf que cette fois-ci les lettres tremblaient et le papier froissé avait été comme trituré. Le mot péché avait été écris avec une pression particulièrement forte, transperçant presque le papier.

Un appel au secours? Une prière pour qu'on l'empêche de poursuivre sa mission? L'écriture hésitante était symptomatique. Peut être qu'il est en train de perdre pied, de douter sur ce qu'il considère son devoir, sa mission. Il a certainement tué en doutant du bien fondé de ce meurtre, son esprit devait être troublé par un tourbillon de souvenirs, de pensées, de voix.

- « Il est terrifié » souffla Sarah en faisant claquer ses gants de latex.

- « Et nous, nous ne le sommes pas! » tonna John derrière elle.

- « John. »

- « Rodney n'est-il pas terrifié en découvrant le corps de Katie? Non, c'était bien plus que ça, il était anéanti! »

Tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui, mais John en avait cure. Comment pouvait-elle parler de ce psychopathe de cette manière? Elle le plaindrait presque ! Mais ce n'était pas lui qui était allongé par terre, non, lui circulait librement dans la cité.

Une main se posa sur son bras, en tournant la tête, il vit Elizabeth.

- « Calmez vous John »

Il avala sa salive et se calma, réalisant qu'il ne servait à rien de s'en prendre à Sarah.

- « Vous devriez aller voir Rodney »

- « Teyla est déjà partie le voir »

Une excuse qui n'en était pas une en réalité. En tant que ami, il était de son devoir d'aller se requérir de son état, de lui dire quelques paroles réconfortantes ou à défaut d'être présent tout simplement. Sauf qu'une force invisible l'empêchait d'accomplir son devoir, de faire ce que n'importe quel ami serait sensé d'accomplir en un moment pareil.

Quel piètre ami faisait-il!

Avait-il peur de voir la souffrance de son ami? Peur de voir de ses propres yeux ce qu'on ressent quand on perd une personne à qui on tient? Car en voyant la peine de son ami, John verrait dans quel état il serait si Elizabeth mourrait; bien que d'après les dires de la jeune psychiatre, elle n'était pas sous la coupe meurtrière. Pourtant, le militaire éprouvait en son for intérieur un mauvais pressentiment, une peur irrationnelle qui le poussait à vouloir la protéger plus que jamais. Cette peur n'était certes en rien fondée, mais John la nourrissait en jouant les garde du corps avec elle.

Oui, Sarah avait raison, il manquait de courage dans sa vie privé, le courage de dire les paroles qu'il faut et en temps voulu.

La vie est courte! Un dicton si simple, si basique, si largement répandu qu'on en oubli parfois sa portée. La vie est courte, surtout lorsqu'un détraqué décide de la raccourcir.

Assis sur une chaise dans son bureau, les épaules baissées, Rodney attendait. Il attendait quoi, il ne le savait pas, peut être des larmes qui n'avaient pas encore voulu se montrer. Les larmes sont sensées calmer la douleur, soulager; alors qu'elles viennent ces foutues larmes! Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à pleurer? Que cette douleur dans son coeur parte, qu'elle s'en aille, c'était trop douloureux. Une douleur comme il n'avait jamais connu.

Rodney ferma le yeux. Erreur. Les images du corps de Katie jonchant sur le sol sans vie revenaient le hanter de plus bel. Il serait ainsi condamner à ne plus fermer l'oeil! Mais le corps humain a besoin de dormir... Bon sang, pourquoi pensait-il de telles idioties?

- « Rodney »

Le canadien leva le menton et vit Teyla plantée devant lui.

- « Depuis quand êtes vous là? »

L'athosienne posa une main sur son épaule.

- « Je vous ai pas entendu venir... »

- « Ca va aller Rodney, on est là pour vous »

Sa voix compatissante trahissait son émotion. Pour lui, elle fera abstraction de sa propre peine.

- « Je vous ai pas entendu.. » fit-il plus bas avant de s'interrompre.

La première larme coula le long de sa joue, puis une autre. Dans un geste doux, Teyla enlaça Rodney contre elle pour qu'il se laisse aller enfin aux larmes, première étape avant celle de l'acceptation de la mort puis du deuil.


	14. Nuit blanche

_Une longue suite et pour cause lol je n'en dis pas plus..._

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Nuit blanche **

Les minutes, puis les heures de son réveil défilaient, mais John ne parvenait toujours pas à trouver le sommeil. Les yeux grands ouverts, allongé sur le dos, il fixait son plafond avec le désespoir de pouvoir rencontrer Morphée cette nuit. Lui qui dormait d'habitude comme une masse, peu importe le lieu, n'y arrivait pas ce soir. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement? La découverte du corps de Katie ne datant que de quelques heures, la soudaine tragédie ne faisait qu'occuper son esprit torturé. Qui sera la prochaine? Quand Atlantis perdra encore un des leurs? John se sentait incapable de protéger les siens, alors qu'il s'agissait d'une de ses attributions premières, si ce n'est exclusive. Il se sentait faillir dans son rôle de chef militaire, incapable de gérer cette situation qui le dépassait complètement.

5 heures. On dirait que je suis parti pour faire nuit blanche, songea nerveusement John en regardant son réveil. John se massa vigoureusement le visage puis jeta ses couvertures et se leva du lit. Il enfila ses vêtements délaissés quelques heures plus tôt et sortit de ses quartiers.

Qu'allait-il faire en cette heure si matinale, il n'en savait strictement rien, mais à force de tourner dans son lit il commençait à devenir chèvre. Les couloirs de la cité, déserts, lui apportaient généralement paix et sérénité dans les moment, rares, où il souffrait d'insomnies. Sauf que dans le cas précis, ces couloirs avaient tout l'effet inverse sur lui, ils lui donnaient l'effet d'une menace. Tant d'atrocités ont été commises ici.

Peut être que se défouler un peu au gymnase l'aiderait à se calmer et donc à trouver le sommeil. John hocha la tête en se souvenant que c'était dans cette pièce que Anita avait été assassinée. Mauvaise idée!

Finalement, John emprunta la direction du mess, à défaut d'exercice physique, peut être qu'un bon remontant l'aiderait à l'assommer. Un remède pas vraiment très sain mais qui aurait au moins le mérite de faire ses preuves tout comme des somnifères.

Mais contre tout attente, alors que la cité était sensée être encore endormie, John buta contre une personne dans un détour de couloir. Il voulut s'excuser mais les mots se perdirent au fond dans sa bouche lorsqu'il reconnut la personne ayant fait office de air bag.

- «Elizabeth! Mais que faites vous debout à cette heure-ci?»

La jeune femme se frotta son bras droit encore douloureux après l'altercation avec John, puis répondit sur la défensive:

- «Et vous alors?»

- «Moi...» fit-il embarrassé avant de retrouver son aplomb. «Je vous ai posé la question en premier!»

- «Je n'ai pas de compte à vous rendre colonel, mais pour répondre à votre question, j'allais me coucher»

Elizabeth échangea un regard avec John, rencontra ses yeux pendant quelques instants et surprit quelque chose de tellement éphémère qu'elle ne sut comment le nommer. Colère? Exaspération? Peur ? Elle regarda ailleurs avant qu'il ne puisse enregistrer les questions dans ses propres yeux, honteuse de sa propre incertitude.

- «Vous êtes totalement inconsciente ma parole!» tonna t-il en la voyant baisser les yeux.

- «Je vous demande pardon?» demanda, surprise de ce ton employé à son égard.

- «Il y a un tueur en série qui se ballade tranquillement ici, et madame se ballade comme si de rien n'était dans les couloirs en pleine nuit. Vous comptez être sa prochaine?»

Plus que le ton, c'était à présent son sarcasme qui mit hors d'elle la jeune femme, déjà à fleur de peau par le manque de sommeil.

- «Alors si vous avez besoin de lunettes pas de problèmes je vous paye une paire, mais aux dernières nouvelles je suis brune et donc pas la cible de prédilection de notre cher tueur!» lui rétorqua t-elle en montrant une de ses mèches du bout de l'index.

Et sans attendre la moindre réponse, elle bouscula légèrement John et continua son chemin. Sauf que ce dernier n'entendait pas en finir là, il la suivit donc.

- «Vous comptez me ramener jusqu'à mes quartiers?» demanda t-elle sans se départir de son calme, jugeant qu'il ne servait à rien de s'emporter face une tête de mule comme John.

- «Oui, je compte bien en effet.»

- «Et aussi me border?»

Elizabeth ne pensait pas qu'il était en train de considérer la justesse de la question jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit un sourire amusé se dessiner sur le visage de son subordonné.

- «Vous devriez réfléchir parfois avant de parler»

Elizabeth plissa les yeux, et sans un mot, se remit à marcher. Le chemin jusqu'aux quartiers de la jeune femme se fit dans le silence, la jeune femme fulminant d'être surveillée comme un garde chiots, et John inquiet que cette nuit blanche ne soit pas l'unique pour elle.

- «Bonne nuit, John»

- «Attendez» ordonna t-il en lui agrippant le bras fermement.

- «Quoi?»

John se racla la gorge avant de lui parler d'une voix si basse, que la jeune femme dût tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

- «Je m'inquiète pour vous.»

Ces mots la touchèrent plus que cela n'aurait dû. John s'inquiétait pour elle, et le montrait de la plus basique et primitive des manières.

- «Je vais bien» lui assura t-elle en tentant de sourire.

- «Vous êtes sûre?»

En tout cas, elle essayait. Elle essayait de faire comme Sarah, c'est-à dire de faire l'impasse sur son côté humain pour ne pas se laisser submerger par ses émotions, pour faire son travail avec le plus de neutralité qu'il soit. Sauf, qu'à dire vrai, Elizabeth souffrait d'être si impuissante, si démunie, dans toute cette histoire. Ce soir, un nouvel échec. Ils ne le coinceront pas. Toutes ces femmes n'obtiendront jamais justice.

Ruminant encore et encore toute la soirée et une bonne partie de la nuit, Elizabeth était restée dans son bureau avec l'espoir, utopique, de trouver un élément dans les dossiers des membres de la base. Un élément qui aurait pu, par inadvertance, passer inaperçu jusqu'à là. Rien. Tous les dossiers, déjà vérifiés, ne permettaient pas de dégager un potentiel suspect. Certains étaient des croyants avertis, mais leurs cas n'avaient pas amener la puce à l'oreille de Sarah. Mais d'autres dossiers étaient encore à passer au peigne fin. Il fallait donc s'armer de patience.

- «Absolument sûre» dit-elle en croisant son regard alors qu'elle s'endurcissait elle-même.

Elle cligna des yeux et détourna le regard vers la porte de ses quartiers. Territoire neutre.

- «Cessez un instant de porter ce masque.»

Elizabeth croisa le regard de John qui brillait d'une étrange lueur. Comment faisait-il pour la démunir par un simple regard ? Avec lui, ses bâtisses tombaient si facilement. Cette emprise que John exerçait sur elle depuis si longtemps désormais, avait le don de l'effrayer, elle, qui avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à se cloîtrer dans sa bulle pour se protéger des maux de la vie, avec lui, ses efforts se réduisaient au néant.

- «Je sais que vous avez mal, tout comme moi, de ne pouvoir aider ces femmes. Avouez le.»

John n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, son regard s'accrochant lourdement pour la forcer à se confesser de ses plus profondes, intimes, peurs. Celles qu'on ne dévoile à personnes et que l'on garde pudiquement en soit en pensant, naïvement, pouvoir les oublier.

- «Je... je, c'est vrai que...»

Les mots se perdirent au fond de sa gorge.

- «Oui»

Et sans qu'elle ne prédite quoi que ce soit, sans penser, sans réfléchir, Elizabeth se jeta au cou de John et pressa violemment ses lèvres contre les siennes. Une simple pulsion. Une envie incontrôlable et urgente de goûter à ces lèvres si gourmandes. Elizabeth ne s'attendit pas à la tempête qui éclata dans son corps lorsque John glissa ses bras autour de sa taille et répondit à son baiser.

Il la souleva contre lui afin de pouvoir la serrer plus étroitement encore, plonger plus profondément dans la chaleur humide de sa bouche, atteindre l'essence même de la jeune femme. Le besoin qu'il avait d'elle s'intensifia encore. Il lui aurait été si simple de la pousser dans ses quartiers pour lui faire endurer mile et une tortures dont il était expert, mais le peu de raison qui lui restait lui indiquait de s'écarter d'elle avant de perdre définitivement le contrôle de son corps. Voilà pourquoi il s'éloigna légèrement de Elizabeth, mais celle-ci s'empara de nouveau de ses lèvres. Plus aucun retour en arrière n'était possible, John se laissa guider par le désir naissant en lui. Ses mains voyagèrent sur le corps de la jeune femme, avant de se faufiler malicieusement sous son tee shirt. John devenait dingue en sentant comment le corps de sa belle réagissait à ses caresses, si dingue, qu'il en perdait la raison et toutes cohérence dans ses pensées. Seul ce corps parfait et ces lèvres insidieuses ne comptaient, seule cette femme à la double facette avait de l'importance au delà de son propre désir de la posséder.

Toujours fermement agrippée à John comme si sa vie en dépendait, Elizabeth se laissait perdre dans les limbes de la folie, de l'impulsivité; conséquences directes et immédiate du désir charnelle qui la consumait. Et c'est à l'aveugle, qu'elle activa l'ouverture de la porte de ses quartiers et tira John par le cou à l'intérieur, sans desserrer un seul moment son emprise possessive sur lui.

Comment expliquer ce qu'il éprouvait? Cette attirance qui irradiait tout son être? Il était fichu. Car si c'est cela l'amour, John en avait contracté une sacré dose. Ses mains, ses lèvres, tout son corps semblait être aimanté à celui de Elizabeth. Lorsqu'il fut attiré à l'intérieur des quartiers de la jeune femme, une pensée – furtive - l'avait conseillé de couper court à leur étreinte, mais elle partit aussi vite qu'elle l'avait effleurée. A présent, maître de sa passion débordante, John obéissait à l'impérieux besoin de sentir en elle. Sans la moindre hésitation, il lui ôta - entre deux baisers - son haut qui tomba comme un vulgaire chiffon sur le sol.

- «Tu as froid?» demanda t-il en la voyant frissonner.

Par un signe de tête, elle lui indiqua que non. John la regarda. Elle paressait si fragile, si délicate. Ce ne pouvait pas être l'affaire d'une nuit, une affaire qu'on a vite fait de classer le matin.

- «Réchauffe moi» chuchota t-elle.

Déterminé mais peu sûr de lui, le militaire s'approcha et encadra le fin visage de ses paumes pour l'attirer vers le sien. Il frôla avec réserve les lèvres de la jeune femme avant d'assouvir sa faim, encore et encore.

- «Fais moi l'amour» supplia t-elle, se sermonner sur le fait qu'elle était adulte et libre de ses choix ne servant définitivement à rien.

John ne la quitta pas des yeux tandis qu'il enlevait son tee shirt. Mon dieu quelle est belle, songea t-il. Le clair de lune ondulait sur la peau de ses épaules nues. John ajouta ses propres ombres.

A ce stade de l'amour, Elizabeth n'était jamais bien sûre d'elle, elle posa ses mains frêles sur le torse découvert de John avant de poser ses lèvres sur ses larges épaules. Elle remarqua une cicatrice, comme si ses baisers pouvaient effacer cette marque de guerre, elle posa ses lèvres; tandis que John défaisait la fermeture éclair de son pantalon.

- «C'est ancien» fit-il en remarquant les attentions de la jeune femme.

Elizabeth dessina du bout de l'index les contours de son menton qu'ombrait une barbe naissante, puis s'attarda sur sa veine palpitante à son cou. Alors que John s'avançait vers elle pour capturer sa bouche, elle le repoussa légèrement de la main. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, un sourire au coin, puis s'avança de nouveau, mais encore une fois, Elizabeth le repoussa. Malicieusement, elle fit encore un pas en arrière, sans jamais cesser de croiser le regard ampli de désir et d'impatience de John. Elle porta ses mains à la ceinture de son pantalon et, d'un geste lent, le fit glisser de ses jambes.

John avait bien du mal à se contenir, de rester inactif alors que sa belle enlever ses vêtements sachant ô pertinemment qu'il aurait préféré le faire lui même. Le summum de sa frustration fut lorsqu'elle porta ses mains dans le dos pour dégrafer sons soutien gorge en dentelle noire. N'y tenant plus, il bondit sur elle tel qu'un vautour sur sa proie et, d'une main habile, défit l'attache de ce vêtement à présent superflu. Ses mains se hâtèrent de galber la rondeur de ses seins, faisant alors naître un gémissement chez Elizabeth, un gémissement vite étouffé par un baiser de John.

John avait certes plus d'expérience, mais leur désir était équivalent. Ils se dévoraient littéralement les lèvres alors que leurs mains exploraient les sentiers de peau nouvellement mis à nu. John descendit ses mains de la taille, jusqu'aux hanches de la jeune femme, et fit glisser son dernier vêtement le long de ses fines jambes.

Lentement, il poussa la jeune femme en arrière, leurs lèvres toujours scellées avec ferveur, et lorsqu'elle buta le lit, il l'allongea délicatement.

- «Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?» s'enquit-elle, inquiete en voyant que John l'examinait sous toutes les coutures.

- «Tu es si belle.» fit-il d'une voix rauque ce qui procura des frisons dans la colonne vertébrale de la jeune femme.

Si belle, que John avait, pendant l'espace d'un instant, oublié l'urgence de son besoin de la faire sienne pour la regarder. La voir allongée sur le lit, nue et prête à se donner à lui, fit naître une douleur dans son thorax. Dans son coeur. La vérité était qu'il l'aimait. Il aimait cette femme à en mourir. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas remarqué avant?

- «Viens» dit-elle en l'invitant à la rejoindre sur le lit.

John ôta son boxer gris devenu trop serré, et obtempéra. Il se coucha sur le corps de sa belle, en prenant appui sur ses bras pour ne pas trop peser. Délicatement, il lui caressa la joue puis l'embrassa passionnément tandis qu'il l'a pénétré avec fougue sans pour autant être violent. Sans lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à sa présence, John débuta de ardent coups de reins alors que Elizabeth encerclait de ses jambes les hanches de son amant afin de le sentir plus loin en elle.

Des gémissements, des cris, s'élevèrent rapidement dans la pièce à mesure que la température dans la pièce grimpait par le plaisir que deux corps en fusion ressentaient. Assoiffés, affamés et désireux, les deux amants en demandaient, en réclamaient toujours plus. La peau si fine, si douce de Elizabeth rendait fou John, qui, excitait par les mordillements de sa belle sur son épaule, augmentait la cadence de ses vas et vient. Jamais il ne pourrait se lasser de sa peau humide de désir, ni de ses cris qui lui intimaient de continuer. Toujours plus. Les deux amants étaient pris dans une danse endiablée avec pour seule issue un panache de sensations purement exquis qui les conduiraient aux portes du paradis, si ce n'est de l'enfer. Oubliant les rites civilisés, ils s'adonnaient aux plus primitifs désirs de l'homme.

John roula sur le côté, allongea Elizabeth et encercla ses seins fermement, toujours plus forts, à mesure que la jeune femme se laissait glisser sur le membre de son amant douloureusement tendu. Une douleur atrocement bonne se fit ressentir dans le bas ventre de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle sautait toujours plus sur John, lui aussi, au bord de la rupture. Et c'est dans un dernier cri de plaisir, qu'elle s'abandonna dans le même temps que John libérait tout son amour en elle.

Essouffée, en sueur, Elizabeth se laissa retomber lourdement sur le corps de son amant. Alors que chacun reprenait sa respiration, John lui chuchota.

- «Je.. je crois que je t'aime Elizabeth»

Surprise par cette déclaration, la jeune femme leva son visage de son torse et chercha son regard.

- «Tu crois?»

- «Non, je suis sûr»

Que devait-elle répondre? Un je t'aime. Pourtant, elle ne put répondre ces mots que John attendait. Elizabeth se laissa retomber sur le côté, libérant ainsi son amant de son poids, et s'entortilla dans les couvertures.

- «John..»

Le militaire se tourna sur le côté pour la regarder, remettant une de ses mèches sur le côté.

- «Oui, ma princesse?»

Feignant n'avoir pas entendu ce doux surnom, Elizabeth bailla et déclara sans la moindre forme de procès.

- «J'aimerai dormir.»

- «Comme tu veux» lui répondit-il en se couvrant.

- «Seule.»

Il arqua des sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Elizabeth le coupa.

- «S'il te plaît.»

Camouflant comme il put sa déception, le militaire se leva et, chercha à la hate ses vêtements dispersés ici et là dans la pièce. Sans un regard pour celle qui fut son amante, il quitta ses quartiers.


	15. Promesse

_Réveil douloureux... merci Rafi pour ta fidélité!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 15: Promesse**

Assis à une table du mess, une tasse de café froid entre les mains, John fixait un point quelque part en faisait totalement abstraction de son environnement. Les mêmes questions ne cessaient de revenir sans qu'il en ait la réponse pour autant. A commencer par cette nuit, que s'était-il passé au juste? La vérité lui était apparue, une vérité longtemps refoulée en lui comme étant improbable. Il aimait Elizabeth du plus profond de son être, il aimait cette femme au point de le rendre faible. Oui, faible. Dépendant d'elle, il était à sa merci et de son bon vouloir de sorte qu'il était si facile pour Elizabeth de le faire souffrir. Et c'est ce qu'elle avait faire d'ailleurs en lui refusant son lit et en le jetant comme un malpropre après l'amour. Elizabeth s'était tout bonnement comportée comme l'homme de base, comme... comme lui en définitif. Combien de fois John avait prié sa conquête de la nuit de prendre ses cliques et ses claques après avoir fait sa petite affaire; et dans le cas inverse, combien de fois il était parti comme un voleur du domicile de ces femmes afin d'éviter les éternelles questions gênantes au réveil.

Bon sang, je me suis vais avoir comme un bleu, maugréa John en se reversant contre le dossier de sa chaise. Ne fais pas aux autres ce que tu ne veux pas qu'on te fasse à toi... Ne l'avait-il pas mérité finalement ? Pourtant quelque chose clochait... Elizabeth n'était pas de ce genre de femme à se servir d'un homme pour mieux le jeter après, et _a fortiori_, elle n'était pas non plus ce genre de femme à s'offrir si facilement à un homme. Au delà du désir plaisir, John avait vu dans son regard cette petite étincelle si particulière, celle qui est commune à toutes personnes amoureuses. Elizabeth partageait ses sentiments, et en réfléchissant bien, tous deux s'étaient volés la face en occultant inconsciemment leurs amours. Sauf qu'à présent, la jeune femme refusait obstinément de les assumer... Ce qui pourrait expliquer son empressement de le mettre dehors. Une fois de retour à la réalité, Elizabeth avait certainement dû regretter de s'être jeter à son cou.

- « Cette femme me rend dingue » lâcha t-il à haute voix en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

- « John? »

Le militaire leva les yeux et vit Teyla.

- « Comment vous allez? » enchaîna t-elle en s'asseyant en face de lui.

Il lui répondit pas un rictus, une vague grimace pour lui indiquer que cela n'allait pas très fort. Qui pourrait en douter qu'il en soit autrement? Sauf que les événements semblaient se déchaîner pour le faire couler, pour peser sur les chaînes à ses pieds afin de l'entraîner plus au fond de l'eau alors qu'il était déjà en train de se noyer.

- « Et vous? » demanda t-il sans la moindre énergie dans la voix.

Au vu des traces de fatigue tirant le visage de l'athosienne, John comprit qu'elle n'avait pas dû fermer l'oeil de la nuit, portant sur ses épaules le poids de la culpabilité.

- « J'ai passé la nuit avec Rodney » annonça t-elle en se frottant le front.

Cette phrase aurait pu passer en temps ordinaire confuse, si ce n'est ambiguë, sauf que la première pensée de John fut pour Rodney. Il n'osait même pas imaginer sa détresse et sa peine. Alors même qu'il était séparé de Katie, l'amour pour la jeune botaniste n'était pas pour le moins éteint.

- « Comment va t-il? »

Question idiote se reprocha John immédiatement.

- « Comme quelqu'un qui vient de perdre un être aimé : mal . » répondit-elle tandis que les événements de la nuit lui revenaient en mémoire.

Un violent pincement de culpabilité assaillit John. Il aurait dû aller le voir.

- « Teyla.. merci. »

- « De quoi? »

- « D'avoir été là pour lui » fit-il alors que sa voix se perdait dans un murmure.

Teyla scruta curieusement John et se figea en croyant reconnaître de la culpabilité? Mais pourquoi?

- « J'aurai dû être là aussi » expliqua t-il

Son ton de voix, peu assurée et terriblement peinée, montrait à quel point il lui était pénible de prononcer ces mot. Voilà pourquoi Teyla ne pipa mot, attendant que John explique de lui même pourquoi il s'estimait fautif.

- « Rodney est mon ami... c'était mon rôle et mon devoir d'être avec lui. »

Sauf qu'il avait fui en se déchargeant bien volontiers sur la jeune femme de ce fardeau, et le comble, c'est qu'il s'était accordé du bon temps après avec la femme qu'il aimait, lui.

- « C'était le mien aussi » lui rétorqua t-elle ne comprenant pas les défauts à sa logique de l'amitié.

Pour avoir travaillé avec lui, pour le reconnaître un tant soit peu, la jeune femme comprenait les raisons qui l'avait poussé à se tenir à l'écart. Le militaire n'avait jamais été très expansif sur lui même et dans la manière de réconforter les gens. Ce n'était en rien un trait commun aux hommes qui, pudiques et réservés, mettaient un point d'honneur à toujours être le sexe fort à tout moment. Avec lui c'était différent. John avait ce particularisme d'être quelqu'un de très distant avec les personnes qui comptaient pour lui. C'est comme s'il se formait une bulle autour de lui pour se protéger, pour ne pas souffrir. En n'allant pas voir Rodney, John avait tout simplement voulu s'éviter de souffrir, de devoir compatir à la douleur de son ami, car finalement, et contradictoirement, il aurait été beaucoup plus atteint par la peine de son ami qu'une autre personne. Victime de son émotion et de son humanité, John se laissait toujours conduire par ses sentiments et par ce qu'il considérait être juste. Sa sensibilité, cette empathie exceptionnelle faisait de lui un homme exceptionnel; pas étonnant que toutes les femmes soient plus ou moins folles de lui. Pour son cas, John n'était qu'un ami, alors même que dans le passé, il lui soit arriver de penser à lui autrement, sauf que le temps avait oeuvré dans la construction d'une solide amitié entre eux.

- « On est là pour lui, John. Le temps jouera et diminuera sa peine »

- « J'espère. »

- « Je .. je sais pas si. »

Teyla inspira profondément. Devait-elle lui en faire part?

- « Rodney avait de nouveau fait sa demande à Katie. »

John cligna des yeux comme si on l'avait tiré d'un sommeil. Avait-il bien entendu ?

- « Et ? »

- « Elle devait lui donner sa réponse, un oui. »

Le sang frappa durement dans les oreilles de John.

- « Devrais-je lui dire? »

Il acquiesça de la tête, comme s'il était d'accord. Comme si cela était normal. Comme s'il allait bien.

- « John? » appela t-elle inquiète en le voyant se décomposer sur place.

Sauf qu'il n'allait pas bien. Les derniers événements avec Elizabeth lui apparurent soudainement futiles. Ils allaient se marier. Une vague de colère mélangée à de la haine s'influa en John qui tapa sur la table durement en jurant entre ses dents. Ce fils de .. paiera pour tout ce mal, pour cette douleur infligée. Le militaire se fit la promesse de ne jamais cesser de le poursuivre. Il traquera et crucifiera ce pseudo prêtre en se faisant un malin plaisir de le torturer avant. La mort est encore trop douce lorsqu'on a commis de telles atrocités, trop douce et pas compensatoire, mais elle soulage au moins pendant un temps tout en ayant le mérite d'aider à faire son deuil.

- « A votre avis? »

- « J'avoue que je ne sais pas Teyla. »

Garder le silence en laissant Rodney dans l'ignorance toute sa vie sur la réponse que Katie lui aurait donné, ou lui infliger une peine supplémentaire? Un choix difficile. Un choix cornélien. Pourtant, le coeur de balança pour la vérité. Rodney était en droit de savoir pour Katie, au risque d'enfoncer le clou d'avantage, il devait savoir pour elle. Il verrait certes tout ce que ce détraqué lui a volé, mais au moins, il serait dans un sens conforté dans l'idée qu'il n'était pas un exclus de l'amour. Que lui aussi pouvait être aimé, et que finalement, s'il avait rencontré le grand amour une fois, pourquoi ne le rencontrerait-il pas encore? Ce serait un moyen de le rassurer dans ce qu'il pensait être un miracle. Tout le monde a quelqu'un, quelque part, qui lui est destiné.


	16. Confusion interne

_Et que pense liz de son aventure avec john lol?_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 16 : Confusion interne**

Malgré tout son passé, son recul et sa maturité, son expérience des hommes, la jeune femme s'était fait piéger et cela l'avait frappée dans un moment inattendu et de façon irrémédiable. Ce sentiment magique qui vous transporte et vous mène dans l'exaltation vers une fusion attendue, le bonheur de se noyer dans les yeux de l'autre indéfiniment. Personne n'y échappe et cela vous cueille sans crier gare. Mais là, tout était devenu irrémédiable et sans lendemain. Cette relation, si ce mot était exact pour qualifier ce qu'elle avait vécu avec John, n'aurait pas de lendemain, pas de suite. Non, c'était bonnement impossible, inconscient, immature. Une erreur d'une nuit, voilà ce qu'ils avaient commis à son initiative.

Comment ais-je pu me jeter à son cou de la sorte? Comme une femme en manque? Comme une femme amoureuse...

Elizabeth se massa sa nuque endolorie et soupira d'exaspération. John l'avait poussé dans ses retranchement, ajouté à cela la découverte du corps de Katie, la jeune femme s'était trouvée faible et n'avait fait que écouter son instinct premier. Son instinct de sentir cet homme contre elle, de ne pas se poser de questions jusqu'à ce que sa frustration soit passée. Mais là, l'horreur, ou début de ses problèmes, elle venait de se rendre compte de l'impossible. Cette étreinte entre eux n'était pas que du sexe à proprement parlé, c'était bien plus que cela. Une osmose, une fusion de leurs deux âmes en plus de leurs deux corps. Une réponse à leur amour trop longtemps enfouie dans le tréfonds de leurs consciences.

John l'aimait. Et elle l'avait repoussée de la manière la plus horrible qu'il soit. Elizabeth en avait conscience et elle se le reprochait également, mais une relation entre eux était proscrite selon son éthique.

Elle avait tout détruit entre eux. Rien ne sera plus pareil. En désespoir de cause et surtout, car elle ne savait comment se sortir de ce guêpier, il ne lui restait qu'une seule solution ou option. Feindre qu'il se soit passé quoi que ce soit entre eux. Tenter de faire comprendre à John, alors qu'elle n'en pensait pas un mot, que c'était une erreur car son amour n'était pas réciproque.

Oublier. Effacer de sa mémoire cette étreinte mémorable.

Mais comment oublier le fait d'avoir été aimé avec l'homme qui avait su lui rendre la vie? Qui avait su la faire se sentir femme le temps de quelques heures? Qui avait fait battre son coeur qu'elle pensait de marbre?

- « Comment oublier John Sheppard? »

Elle devra mobiliser toute son énergie pour redevenir la dirigeante, celle que tout le monde connaît.

- « Je vous dérange Elizabeth? » s'enquit-il Sarah à l'embrasure de la porte de son bureau.

La jeune femme brune leva le nez et croisa son regard avec celui de la psychiatre.

- « Non, entrez. »

Un fragment de seconde, et de nouveau Elizabeth se redevint cette femme imperturbable d'apparence. Sarah esquissa un sourire, se disant que finalement, sa mission sur la citée serait plus large que ce pour quoi on l'avait envoyé.

- « Le docteur Keller vient de me communiquer son rapport d'autopsie. Rien de changer. Aucun résidus de peaux ou de cheveux. Notre homme est méticuleux et sait comment agresser une personne de sorte qu'elle ne puisse se défendre, ce qui vient confirmer les doutes de John sur le fait que ce soit un militaire. Mais là encore, rien n'est moins sûr puisqu'il fait une fixation longtemps en avance sur ces femmes de sorte qu'il connaît leurs habitudes et leurs manies. »

- « Très bien. »

Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression de ne pas être écoutée? Et surtout, pourquoi avait-elle vu Elizabeth se figer au moment où le nom de John fut prononcé?

- « Pourquoi vous devez oublier John? Je vous entendus vous poser cette question lorsque je suis arrivée » s'enquit Sarah en s'asseyant sur le bord du bureau.

Elizabeth ne releva même pas ce manque de savoir vivre, tellement habituée à ce que John se comporte pareil.

- « Je ne suis pas idiote ni aveugle. Que se passe t-il entre vous? »

- « Absolument rien! » se défendit-elle avec un peu trop de conviction.

- « Cessez de vouloir berner tout le monde y compris vous en premier. »

Il fallait être complètement aveugle ou ignare pour ne pas comprendre que ces deux là entretenaient bien plus qu'une relation professionnelle, voire même amicale.

- « Et puis-je savoir sur quoi? »

- « Que ressentez pour John? »

- « Mais rien » répondit-elle avec un petit rire qui passa pour de la nervosité aux yeux de Sarah.

- « Et quand il n'est pas là? »

- « Vous allez cesser de me poser des questions qui ne vous regardent strictement en rien et faites votre boulot! »

Sarah jeta la tête en arrière et se passa la main sur la gorge, satisfaite d'avoir miser juste depuis le départ. Elizabeth avait beau mettre tout son talent d'oratrice, son argumentation sonnait faux. Tout sonnait faux chez cette femme peureuse. Décidément, ces deux là se sont bien trouvés, songea Sarah.

- « Vous gâchez votre vie »

Devant son silence prolongé, son absence, Sarah avait verrouillé son regard sur le visage de Elizabeth ; elle attendait que son insistance la ramène vers elle. Elle reprit la parole, une amorce pour à se confier, enfin.

- « De quoi avez vous peur au juste? »

Il n'était pas dans la logique pour un psychiatre de pousser les personnes à se confier. Sarah avait une méthode quelque peu en marge de ses confrères et optait pour la démarche inverse. Parfois c'est en poussant les personnes dans leurs derniers retranchements que se dévoilent les véritables angoisses, les plus profonds secrets qu'on a même pas conscience. L'énervement, la colère, l'impulsivité : des sentiments si péjoratifs d'ordinaires sonnaient pour Sarah comme des facteurs permettant de déclencher les aveux, premiers pas vers l'acceptation de ce qu'on refuse de voir.

- « Je ne sais pas » répondit Elizabeth dans un murmure.

- « De souffrir? »

Elizabeth secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Elle n'avait pas peur de souffrir. Des chagrins d'amour, elle en avait connu, et pas qu'une seule fois; pourtant, elle s'était toujours relevée la tête haute.

- « Vous avez peur d'aimer alors. »

- « Non.. j'ai .. j'ai déjà aimé et je n'ai pas eu peur. »

- « Sauf que là, c'est différent. »

- « Dans quel sens? »

Sarah se pencha sur le bureau afin d'attirer toute l'attention de la jeune femme.

- « Tout. »

Parler pendant l'espace d'un instant d'un autre sujet que celui qui préoccupait tous les esprits requinquerait la jeune femme en mal de patience au vu de l'absence de résultats. Toute cette histoire la rongeait de l'intérieur, obnubilée, obsédée par ce meurtrier surnommé le prêtre, Sarah avait un besoin d'un échappatoire, histoire de souffler pour mieux repartir du bon pied dans son travail. De plus, elle devait bien s'avouer qu'aider son prochain dans la résolution de ses désordres intérieurs étaient plus qu'un simple travail mais une passion qui la pourchassait tous les jours.

- « Vous êtes une personne minutieuse, contentieuse qui ne laisse rien passer dans son travail. Vous cherchez la perfection alors même que vous savez qu'elle est impossible. Cette rigueur est d'autant plus accentuée par le domaine dans lequel vous circulé, un domaine essentiellement masculin, et malgré ce que l'on dit, la frontière homme femme n'a pas disparu. Vous ressentez un besoin de faire vos preuves, encore et toujours, pourtant avec les années vous les avez faites. Vous avez prouvé de quoi vous êtes capable. Diriger cette expédition composée de militaires, de scientifiques a décuplé ce besoin d'être toujours à la hauteur. Dès lors, vous vous êtes imposée une discipline de fer impliquant un sacrifice : celui de vivre votre vie de femme. Vivre comme tout à chacun. Mais cessez de penser que vous dirigerez mieux atlantis de cette manière. Personne n'est parfait! »

- « J'en ai parfaitement conscience, simplement je n'ai pas le temps à consacrer à ma vie privée. Des gens comptent sur moi. »

- « Mais d'autres sont là pour vous relayer en cas de problème. Comme on dit, les seules personnes irremplaçables sont celles qui sont dans les cimetières. Il n'y aura aucun problème pour vous trouvez un remplaçant, mais surtout ne le prenez pas mal. Ecoutez... »

Sarah chercha ses mots pour ne pas froisser davantage Elizabeth déjà à fleur de peau.

- « Cette volonté de perfection vous fait penser que si vous aimez, si vous vous laissez aller dans une relation ici, alors votre travail en pâtira. Mais qui vous le dit? Aimer ne vous rend pas aveugle, au contraire, il vous aide à endurer les dures épreuves qui se mettent au travers de votre route. »

- « Sauf que... »

- « Que quoi? Vous avez peur que John ne soit pas dans la même optique que vous? »

Comment penser qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une déclaration dite sur le coup comme on dit merci ou bonjour? Comment penser que John était sincère? Elizabeth secoua la tête, décidément elle réfléchissait trop. Non, elle ne s'était pas trompée. Il l'aimait comme elle. Et à dire vrai, une voix en elle lui indiquait qu'il ne l'avait jamais dit auparavant.

- « John aime les femmes, la vie. Il vit sans penser au lendemain. » poursuivit Sarah en s'apercevant que ses paroles commençaient à porter leurs fruits. « Sauf qu'avec vous, il pourrait revoir ses principes pour s'établir, se poser et abandonner toutes ses manies de mauvais garçon. Avec vous, il serait rassuré sur l'homme bien qu'il est. »

- « Se rassurer?! » s'exclama Elizabeth.

Comme si John avait besoin de se rassurer. Toutes les femmes lui courent après alors depuis le temps, il devrait savoir que son sourire et son regard de braise suffisaient pour les faire tomber dans son lit.

- « Il connaît son pouvoir de séduction, mais son manque d'estime lui fait sans cesse ressentir le besoin de se rassurer surtout que... Surtout qu'il n'a pas rencontré avant vous, et je parierais un an de salaire là dessus, qu'il n'a pas encore rencontré une femme qui l'aimait autrement que pour son physique. Voilà pourquoi, il séduit, encore et encore. Il compense l'amour qu'il n'a jamais eu et cela se répercute dans son défaut de communication. Rassuré sur le fait de pouvoir être aimé, rassuré sur l'homme qu'il est, John pourrait devenir un véritable moulin à parole. »

Elizabeth se prit le visage entre les mains. Partagé entre son coeur et sa raison, un combat acharné; qui triomphera?


	17. Loi du talion

_Un chapitre court mais transitoire on va dire..._

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 17 :** **Loi du Talion**

Une nuit blanche, une nuit longue durant laquelle Rodney avait pleuré son chagrin d'avoir perdu celle qui aurait pu être sa future femme. Après la peine, place à la colère. La colère et la rage contre ce monstre qui avait, sans vergogne, ôté la vie de Katie. Que l'on parle de maladie, de pathologie pour conclure à l'irresponsabilité de ses actes retournaient l'estomac du canadien. Pour lui, aucun pardon, aucune excuse, cet homme devra répondre de ses actes, et pas devant un tribunal ou un quelconque institut pour malades mentaux, mais devant lui. Rodney le tuerait de ses propres mains.

Le canadien fut coupé dans ses pensées par un toussotement puis par l'appel de son nom. Il leva le menton et vit John les mains dans les poches, dansant sur ses jambes, a priori, mal à l'aise de se trouver là.

- « Bonjour... »

Rodney ne dit rien, se contentant de le transpercer de son regard bleu acier.

- « Je.. je ne sais pas si vous avez mangé ce matin mais.. tenez » fit le militaire en sortant de sa poche deux barres de chocolat.

Le scientifique fixa les deux sucreries, un rictus se dessina sur les lèvres, ce qui aurait pu passer pour un sourire de remerciement. Son sourire était une pâle imitation de son comportement habituel. John l'observa, se demandant s'il préférait un Rodney silencieux plutôt que sur-compensant.

- « Rodney? » appela John, inquiet par cette absence de réaction.

- « Merci mais .. peut être plus tard » répondit-il en acceptant les deux barres qu'il posa sur son bureau.

- « Vous devriez aller parler à Sarah » enchaîna John sans la moindre forme de procès.

Une proposition nullement réfléchie. Un moyen pour John de ne pas retomber dans le: _que dois je dire?_

- « Peut être oui. »

Il s'exprimait assez normalement, comme si parler avec un psychiatre était quelque chose qu'il faisait chaque jour. Comme s'il allait parler de sa vie plutôt que d'évoquer ce qu'il ressentait en son for intérieur suite à la disparition de Katie.

Avait-il au moins saisi le sens de sa question?

- « Tu peux parler à Sarah.. ..ou... si vous préférez vous confier à moi, je suis là. »

- « Merci » répondit-il d'une voix détachée.

Chacun de nous réagit de manière différente face à la mort brutale d'un être proche. Certains vont se murer dans le silence, se refermer sur eux-mêmes en feignant aller bien. D'autres, au contraire, vont pleurer, exprimer leur chagrin. De ces deux possibilité, la première est, certainement, la plus dévastatrice et dangereuse. A force de vouloir se montrer fort, de vouloir garder le cap alors que tout vous amène au fond de l'eau, tôt ou tard, la peine revient vous assaillir de plus bel. Rodney faisait parti de ceux qui ne laissent rien montrer, alors même que Teyla l'avait informé sur sa crise de larme de la veille. C'est comme si après cet épisode, il avait appuyé sur un interrupteur pour ne plus se laisser atteindre par la peine, pour n'être plus victime de ses émotions. Mais on ne se remet pas d'une telle épreuve en seulement quelques heures. Il faut du temps pour oublier, du temps pour que vivre ne rime plus avec survivre.

John resta un long moment à examiner son ami, affalé sur sa chaise.

Rodney était plongé dans son monde à lui, un monde certainement plus heureux que dans celui où il circulait en ce moment même. Peut être revivait-il des moments passés avec Katie? Confondant passé et présent, il ne semblait pas encore prêt à accepter sa mort.

- « Je suis sincèrement désolé, Rodney. On le trouvera »

Le canadien croisa le regard de John, un bref instant avant de se perdre de nouveau dans les limbes de ses souvenirs.

Que pensait-il entendre? _Je vous crois John. _Pathétique. Lui même n'était plus sûr de le trouver.

- « Je vous en fais la promesse. »

La force qui était évidente dans ses précédents mots s'était envolée, les laissant monotones et sans émotion. Des lignes récitées assez souvent pour perdre toute valeur, toute signification.

Rodney savait ce que John essayait, plus ou moins adroitement, de faire. Le soutenir, lui apporter des paroles réconfortantes.

- « Justice sera rendue à Katie et aux autres femmes. »

Pourquoi cela sonnait-il si faux dans ses oreilles? La justice n'a d'égard que de punir les actes sans effacer les conséquences. Alors revenons aux plus primitifs droit que nos ancêtres nous ont transmis. La loi du Talion: oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent. Le même châtiment lui sera dévolu.

- « Merci » fit Rodney

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent du regard, comme s'ils communiquaient ensemble, John comprit parfaitement le voeux de son ami. Et à dire vrai, en parlant de justice, il parlait plutôt de sa justice à lui. Un ensemble de concepts qui avec le temps étaient devenus comme une seconde nature. Amitié. Respect. Responsabilité pour ceux qu'il commandait. Une profonde dévotion pour ceux qui comptaient encore plus que sa propre vie. Le tout impliquant de se faire justice soit même, et John l'aidera dans cette voie. Un seul bruit, un seul geste, et John n'osera pas une seule seconde avant de faire mouche sur cet homme lorsqu'il sera devant lui. Car à présent, il savait qu'il le trouverait.

Le militaire laissa Rodney seul, comprenant que le moment de vider son sac n'était pas encore venu. Il avait besoin de solitude. En sortant du laboratoire de son amie, ses pensées se tournèrent immédiatement vers Elizabeth. Elle l'avait fui de la journée, et lui, l'avait aidé dans ce sens en prenant soin de ne pas la croiser. Sauf que la donne avait changé à présent. Il avait besoin d'elle, besoin de sa présence; maintenant qu'il avait conscience de ce que son corps et son esprit s'évertuaient, en vain, de lui faire comprendre depuis si longtemps. Il aimait cette femme plus que de raison, alors qu'elle veuille ou non l'entendre, il ferait tout pour qu'elle l'avoue également. La vie est si courte, à quoi bon perdre son temps!


	18. Je t'aime moi non plus

_Dans « celui qui parle sans réfléchir » je demande.... lol_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 18 : Je t'aime moi non plus **

Qu'elle fut sa surprise de ne pas trouver Elizabeth dans son bureau. Elle y passait tant d'heures... un peu comme si elle y était assignée à résidence. D'ailleurs, John n'avait jamais compris comment elle parvenait encore à travailler entre ces quatre murs sans devenir dingue.

Il ferait mieux de la chercher que de cogiter sur son côté bourreau de travail qui lui apparaissait, pourtant, si attrayant à ses yeux. Au détour d'un couloir, comme la veille, ironie du sort pensa t-il amusé, il vit de loin la jeune femme.

- « Elizabeth? » l'appela t-il en se hâtant de la rejoindre.

- « Colonel, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. » lui rétorqua t-elle d'un ton agressif.

- « Il faut qu'on parle »

La jeune femme croisa les bras et arqua des sourcils.

- « J'écoute, je vous accorde 2 minutes! »

Ce côté froid, distant, tout l'opposé de la femme aimante de la nuit dernière perturba John et anéantit sa volonté de ne pas la brusquer.

- « Tu ne penses pas que j'ai droit à quelques explications. »

Des explications. Elle ne devrait pas être étonnée, pourtant, une partie en elle espérait que John ne cherche pas à en savoir plus. Etant un homme à femme, il devrait être soulagé que, pour une fois, une femme avec qui il avait fait des folies de son corps ne demande pas davantage de sa personne. Pas de relations stable. Pas de compte à rendre. Voilà tout ce que John avait toujours voulu. Une grande liberté. Sauf que là, et nouveauté pour ce don juan de service, le militaire réclamait plus qu'une simple nuit. Il réclamait ce qu'une femme légitimait en temps ordinaire. Le renversement des rôles aurait de quoi faire rire, oui normalement, mais Elizabeth avait envie de pleurer. Pleurer de joie ou d'inquiétude, elle ne savait pas trop. Dans quoi s'était-elle embarquée?

- « Pas ici. »

- « Comme tu veux »

Et sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, John la tira par le bras et la fit entrer de force dans la première pièce venue sans même savoir ce qu'elle contenait. Et heureusement, il ne s'agissait que d'un débarras.

- « Je t'écoute » fit-il en la fixant intensément.

Elizabeth dû se faire violence pour effacer de son esprit les images peu catholiques qui lui revenaient devant les yeux. Ces lèves si pulpeuses qui avaient éveillé en elle mille sensations. Ce regard émeraude, qui, malgré la colère du moment, la désorientait totalement.

- « Vas-y, je suis tout ouï » l'incita t-il d'une voix plus forte, plus autoritaire, tout en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Son regard se fixa sur sa main... Soudainement, elle avait très chaud au souvenir de sa main sur son corps la pétrissant comme de l'argile. De si douces caresses qui avaient brûlé sa peau à jamais de son empreinte.

- « La vérité est que... »

Est que quoi? Elizabeth ne parvenait pas à dire les mots que John attendait alors même que leurs portées étaient exactes. Oui, elle l'aimait, voire même plus que lui. Sarah l'avait aidée à voir plus claire sur ce chaos dans sa tête, sur toutes ces sensations contradictoires. Il l'horripilait, il l'agaçait à un point, mais... il la rendait si légère, si femme lorsqu'il posait son regard sur elle. Le regard d'un homme amoureux.

- « Ne me dis pas que j'ai été juste un coup comme ça pour le fun! »

John se reprocha immédiatement ses paroles, surtout qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot. Lui et son foutu manque de tact! Décidément, les mots n'étaient pas son fort! Il aurait été si simple de lui dire _je t'aime_ et que cette nuit n'était pas une erreur. Qu'il l'aimait tout simplement et espérait pouvoir construire quelque chose avec elle, car il le savait au plus profond de lui, de leur couple, il ne pouvait en ressortir que du bon.

Il regretta d'autant plus ses paroles lorsqu'une main se porta violemment sur sa joue gauche.

- « Cette nuit était une erreur. » dit-elle sur un ton si froid que même John le pensa pendant une seconde. « Une erreur qui ne se reproduira pas! »

- « Elizabeth.. je.. »

- « Il n'y aura plus que des docteur Weir et des colonel Sheppard entre nous. Me suis je bien fais comprendre?! »

Dis quelque chose, mais parle voyons!

Rien. Il la fixait de ses yeux verts tristement assombris par le poids de la culpabilité.

- « Vous m'avez comprise? »

Ses mots devinrent plus distincts au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, articulation claire et insistance pour que la fin de la phrase « vous m'avez comprise » devienne tranchante comme un rasoir et bien exposée. Un couteau sur une peau nue.

A ce moment là, le coeur de John se mit à saigner en comprenant d'avoir tout fait capoté entre eux avant même qu'une relation voie le jour.

- « Je ne voulais pas dire ça » minauda t-il en dernier recours.

Elizabeth hocha la tête en signe d'abnégation et posa un index devant ses lèvres pour lui indiquer de se taire, puis elle tourna les talons, les larmes devenant trop dures à contenir.

- « J'ai tout fichu en l'air » pesta-il contre lui même en renversant de rage un carton sur une table.


	19. Le dernier sacrifice?

_Je ne te le fais pas dire rafi lol, ces deux là sont vraiment c** lol et oui tu as raison rien n'est encore fini_

_un chapitre un peu ennuyant mais nécessaire pour la suite de l'histoire^^_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 19 : Le dernier sacrifice?**

A l'aube du huitième jour suivant le meurtre de Kate, un manteau terne, dépourvu de toute beauté, enveloppait la cité, signe annonciateur d'une journée pluvieuse. En ce dimanche matin, on devinait aisément que les Atlandes étaient calfeutrés dans leurs quartiers, plongés dans le sommeil, ou pour les plus matinaux, occupés à tuer le temps.

Après un léger et rapide petit déjeuner au mess, Sarah se réfugia une fois de plus dans ses quartiers dans le but d'avancer dans son travail. Durant le trajet, elle croisa Elizabeth qui lui fit un bonjour des plus froids, mais la jeune psychiatre ne s'en formalisa pas, sachant parfaitement à quoi était dû son humeur massacrante qui ne la quittait plus.

_J'ai fais ce que j'ai pu pour eux, qu'ils se débrouillent maintenant_ – songea t-elle en continuant sa route.

En poussant la dirigeante dans ses retranchements, cette dernière avait enfin ouvert les yeux et accepté les sentiments que son coeur contenaient. Sauf que Sarah n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que John se conduirait comme le dernier des imbéciles! Aussi délicat qu'un troupeau d'éléphants.

Elizabeth aurait eu besoin de temps, de la compréhension, avant de lui dire à son tour qu'elle l'aimait. Tout ce que John ne lui avait pas accordé. Et le résultat : à présent elle l'évitait comme la peste, et lui, après deux autres tentatives pour se faire pardonner, s'était résolu à l'idée que plus rien ne passera entre eux.

Quel gâchis!

Mais comme elle l'avait répété au militaire, il faut laisser du temps à la jeune femme; après quoi, il devra la reconquérir de nouveau, avec plus de douceur si possible.

Ces deux là se cherchent des complications, comme si toute cette histoire de prêtre tueur ne leur avait pas servi de leçon!

Sarah ne s'appesantit pas davantage sur la question, jugeant que la priorité du moment n'était pas de jouer les entremetteuses entre les deux leaders, mais de coincer un psychopathe. Un vrai cas pathologique comme on croise rarement dans une carrière, et que, _in fine_, on espère rencontrer histoire d'étoffer son curriculum vitae. Car elle devait bien l'avouer, malheureusement ou heureusement, cet homme représenterait un cas clinique tout à fait intéressant dans un autre contexte. Un autre contexte où il serait sagement enfermé dans un camisole de force à avaler ses petites pilules et non pas en train d'étrangler des femmes. D'après ce qu'elle avait pu relever de sa pathologie, cet homme était un vrai _fou, _et ironie du sort ou bien mauvaise chance, il parvenait à se fondre dans la masse, à se faire passer pour quelqu'un parfaitement sain d'esprit. Force est de conclure qu'elle avait à faire à un homme très intelligent, un stratège comme on trouve si bien chez les militaires. Voilà en quoi son opinion se rapprochait à celle de John qui pensait pareil.

Un stratège hors paire sachant comment agir, quand et comment – le toute sans faire d'impaire, sans commettre la moindre erreur.

Epoustouflant.

Sarah entra dans ses quartiers et jeta son gilet en boule par terre. Sa mère se retournerait dans sa tombe si elle voyait sa fille. _Ne t-ais je pas appris à ranger tes affaires! _La jeune psychiatre sourit malgré elle. Si seulement sa mère avait su que les gens _bordéliques, _comme elle lui disait, sont des personnes plus équilibrées que les maniaques. Ne pas prendre le soin de ranger ses affaires n'est pas un signe de paresse, enfin pas toujours, mais un symptôme d'épanouissement personnel.

Après avoir poussé ses affaires sur le lit, la jeune femme s'y assit en tailleur. Elle ajusta ses lunettes sur le nez et ouvrit son ordinateur portable. Son rapport final était fin prêt, encore deux ou trois commentaires et elle pourrait le communiquer au docteur Weir afin que des mesures draconiennes soient prises.

Des mesures pour la protéger...

Ses recherches et ses nuits blanches avaient porté ses fruits. Sarah avait réussi à brosser et à comprendre les motivations du tueur alors même qu'elle ne connaissait pas l'élément qui déclencha chez lui ce désordre mental. Tout ce qu'elle leur avait déjà dis n'avait pas évolué, mais elle avait juste affiné son profiling, en espérant que cela pourrait les aider.

_....Cet homme souffre d'un éclatement de la personnalité, déchiré entre sa condition d'homme de tous les jours et celle de rédempteur. Au vu de son modus operandi et de sa signature, ces meurtres ne sont pas ses premiers. La schizophrénie de cet homme remonte donc à des années, et sachant qu'on ne guérit jamais de cette pathologie, il est resté certainement en rémission pendant longtemps jusqu'à ce qu'un événement se produise ici, un événement qui la replongeait dans sa quête meurtrière. Cet événement peut paraître anodin, futile pour nous, mais pour lui, il symbolise un principe, un rite en rapport avec l'église. Comme je vous l'ai déjà indiqué, cet homme est un craintif, un respectueux de l'ordre religieux et non un fanatique. Il porte une dévolution aveugle à l'église fondée sur une interprétation abusive des principes religieux. L'amict, l'arme pour tuer ces femmes, montrent qu'il se prend pour un prêtre, il se focalise donc sur son rôle de rédempteur. L'amict, je suis restée longtemps silencieuse sur ce point, mais il faut savoir que l'amict symbolise le salut et la rédemption. En tuant, il accomplit un rituel, et je suis certaine qu'après il leur donne l'absolution._

_Il ne tue pas pour les sauver, mais il sacrifie ses victimes pour réparer des péchés. Lesquels me demanderez-vous? Il ne s'agit pas d'un péché qu'il aurait lui même commis, mais celui qu'aurait commis cette femme qui ressemblait à ses victimes. En les sacrifiant, il pense pouvoir la sauver, et lui même par l'occasion, car baigné dans le culte depuis tout jeune, il sait que le crime est un péché sacré._

_Le mot qu'il laisse sur ses victimes est d'ailleurs probant et confirme mon opinion. Pardonné. Bien qu'il souffre de manie obsessionnelle, le dernier mot montre qu'il commence à douter de ce qu'il fait, de ce qu'il est poussé à faire. D'ailleurs, il n'avait même pas pris la peine d'arranger les vêtements de sa dernière victime alors qu'il est pointilleux d'ordinaire. Il arrive au bout de sa quête. Au bout de sa mission. Le prochain meurtre sera le dernier avant la prochaine vague de meurtres qui pourra ne survenir que dans dix ans._

Sarah se massa l'arête du nez et soupira. Doucement, elle posa les doigts sur le clavier et tapa:

_Voilà pourquoi j'arrive à la conclusion que le prochain meurtre sera le dernier, d'autant que je soulignerai qu'en général, il tuait dans un laps de temps compris entre trois et cinq jours. En plus de douter sur le bien fondé de sa mission, il savoure l'apothéose de son oeuvre alors même qu'il doit souffrir en se sachant si proche du but. Le dernier sacrifice lui apportera rédemption à lui et à cette femme de son passé. _

_Sa dernière victime, au regard de toute la concordance des faits, m'amène à penser qu'il pourrait s'agir de Teyla. Cette femme au delà de sa ressemblance physique avec les autres femmes présente toutefois un trait marginal qui lui est propre : ses origines. Elle provient d'un peuple qui est conduit par ses principes et ses croyances. Un peuple qui ressemble énormément tout en se différenciant des communautés religieuses – tels que les Hamish - qui vivent sur terre en reclus du reste du monde. Je mettrai néanmoins des réserves au risque d'extrapoler et de fausser les pistes, mais je vous fais tout de même part de cette éventualité. _

Sarah retira ses lunettes, un geste symptomatique de son anxiété, elle en avait conscience mais il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle avait cessé de s'analyser. Elle avait écris ces dernières lignes, peu sûre de devoir les inscrire mais la prudence l'avait conduit à penser qu'il s'agissait d'un risque à prendre. Car au vu de tous les dossiers examinés, aucune personnes ne semblaient avoir été élevé parmi une communauté religieuse.

- « Sauf qu'on ne m'a pas tout montré » pesta Sarah à haute voix en se souvenant que John lui avait dit que certains étaient hors de cause et qu'il n'était pas nécessaire qu'elle les consulte.

La jeune femme secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées négatives, et replaça les doigts sur le clavier pour clore son rapport.

_Je conclurai mon rapport en apportant une hypothèse. D'après ce que l'on sait, personne, mise à part le docteur Keller, ne savait pour la grossesse de Laura Cadman. Pourtant, je poserais une contre accusation en soulevant l'hypothèse que cette grossesse, survenue hors mariage, a pu soulevé un vent de pulsion criminelle chez cet homme. Désormais, il conviendrait de savoir si d'autre personne ont pu apprendre l'état de Laura Cadman, ou si certaines ont pu consulter son dossier médical._

Sarah soupira de soulagement. Voilà, le gros de son travail était fait.


	20. Une punition

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui pourrait laisser douter de ma santé mentale lol_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 20 : Une punition**

_Ses cheveux de couleur de feux retombés sur ses étroites épaules. Elle avait souvent pensé à les raccourcir, mais il la préférait avec ses cheveux longs. Sans parler de ses yeux noisettes, non pas marrons, mais un magnifique noisette, il pouvait se perdre des heures dans son regard, oubliant alors tout. Oubliant les interdits._

_Ils se voyaient en cachette, arguant la nécessité de s'occuper des récoltes ou bien des bêtes. Toutes les excuses étaient bonnes pour se retrouver seules et pour... Pour tomber dans l'interdit. L'amour avant le mariage : un blasphème, un péché; mais il était si bon de tomber dans la luxure! Mais l'amour a ses raisons qui vous font oublier tout ce en quoi vous croyiez. Car oui, ils avaient conscience de leurs fautes, ils priaient même après avoir fais l'amour pour se laver de leur péché. _

_Pour se faire pardonner._

_Ils s'aimaient, voilà tout ce qu'il comptait. Même si à quinze ans l'amour apparaît en temps normal comme quelque chose d'abstrait, on ne sait pas encore ce dont il s'agit, ce couple le savait néanmoins._

_Ils auraient pu vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche pendant encore longtemps, sauf que le moment d'affronter leurs fautes était arrivé._

_- « Qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas Anna? » demanda t-il en fermant la porte de la grange._

_- « Rien, je t'assure »_

_- « Ne me mens pas » fit-il en lui relevant le menton délicatement._

_Anna était si étrange depuis quelque temps. Il avait beau essayer de la faire parler à plusieurs reprises, mais elle se refermait toujours sur elle même, arguant une fatigue ou alors qu'il se faisait des idées. Où était passé sa joie de vivre? Un fardeau pesait sur ses épaules, et chaque jour, il se faisait de plus en plus lourd. Pourquoi refusait-elle obstinément de lui parler? Peu importe ce qui la pesait, il était prêt à tout entendre, pourvu qu'elle se confesse à lui._

_Elle ne put réprimer une larme._

_- « Dieu nous puni »_

_Il haussa des sourcils, ne comprenant pas où la jeune fille voulait en venir. Par un timide sourire, il l'invita à se confier. _

_- « Je crois que je suis enceinte »_

_L'annonce de cette nouvelle sonna comme un coup de tonnerre dans ses oreilles. Pendant de longues minutes, il resta silencieux sans oser croiser son regard. Que devaient-ils faire? Comment leurs familles réagiraient en l'apprenant. Ils avaient commis une infamie aux yeux de dieu et il les punissait avec cet enfant. Le seul moyen pour revenir dans le bon chemin, pour obtenir le salut, serait de se marier._

_- « Marions nous, maintenant. »_

_- « Mais tu n'y penses pas! Non c'est hors de question, on est trop jeune et nos familles ne l'accepteront jamais » _

_Surtout qu'étant mineurs, l'accord des parents étaient indispensables... A moins qu'ils arrivent à les convaincre, sauf que le père de Anna risquerait d'être un sérieux obstacle._

_- « Je vais aller en enfer »_

_- « Ne dis pas ça! Le seul moyen est de se marier! »_

_- « Ou que je perde cet enfant! »_

_Choqué par les paroles de Anna, il recula d'un pas. Avait-il bien compris ses intentions? _

_- « Tu ... tu ne comptes pas... »_

_- « Avorter? Si bien sûr que si. »_

_- « Mais ce serait un plus grand péché encore! » s'exclama t-il, horrifié._

_La jeune femme s'assit sur un tas de foin, repliant ses jambes contre elle. Un plus grand péché, oui elle le savait, mais en priant et en adoptant un comportement exemplaire, Dieu pourra la pardonner; alors qu'en enfantant hors mariage, son erreur la poursuivra toute sa vie, et même au delà. Les portes du paradis lui seront refusées._

_- « Je n'ai pas le choix »_

_- « Alors laisse moi t'amener en ville »_

_- « Non, ils auraient des soupçons. »_

_Une seule option s'ouvrait à elle._

_Toute la communauté se monterait suspicieuse et les obligerait à ce qu'un ancien les accompagne afin de les surveiller. Bien qu'elle aurait préféré consulter un vrai médecin, Anna savait que cette option lui était interdite. Elle devra faire avec les moyens du bord... _

_- « Tu me soutiendras? »_

_- « Evidement, je serai toujours là pour toi »_

_Anna lui adresse un timide sourire. _

Il rêvait éveillé, les mêmes souvenirs venant sans cesse devant les yeux. Une punition. Non, se rappeler le confortait dans sa foi, dans le bien fondé de sa mission. Après tant d'années passé à espérer, à prier; le jour du grand pardon approche, le salut éternel. Dieu qu'il aimait cette femme, et son amour ne s'était pas amenuisé avec le temps. Anna était toujours dans son coeur et dans sa tête. Ses apparitions, plus fréquentes, l'aidaient, en plus de la voix, à garder le courage et la foi. Lorsque la voix se taisait, il se sentait si seul... Alors Anna lui apparaissait et tout aller pour le mieux.


	21. Au bord de la rupture

_Je confirme ce gars est un vrai malade ^^_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 21 : Au bord de la rupture**

Il tapait sur ce sac avec l'illusion que ses problèmes se résoudraient comme par magie. Il tapait, encore et encore, malgré la douleur qui le lançait dans sa main dépourvue de gant de boxe et en dépit du craquement entendu voilà peu. Mais tout ce qu'il avait gagné : une main presque en sang et un passe droit pour l'infirmerie avec en prime les réprimandes de Keller. De rage, John poussa le sac qui se balança dans les airs et il s'assit sur un banc. Sa main droit gonflait à vue d'oeil et un hématome se formait déjà sur ses phalanges. Le militaire tenta de plier sa main pour évaluer l'étendu des dégâts. Il n'y a pas été avec le dos de la cuillère!

John avait la sensation que tout lui filait entre les doigts, et quoi qu'il puisse faire, rien ne changeait. A commencer par Elizabeth. Réprimant une montée de colère, il pensa à elle et à son entêtement de de ne rien voir sur ce qui crevait les yeux à tous. D'accord, il s'était comporté comme un abruti, comme un moins que rien... comme lui. John Sheppard, celui qui ne connaît pas le tact, qui n'est pas un grand orateur. Ce n'est tout de même pas de sa faute s'il est plus un homme d'action que de parole? Au moins, lui, savait ce qu'il voulait. Il la voulait, elle, et pas seulement pour une nuit ou deux, mais pour la vie entière.

Etrange! _Pour la vie entière _devrait normalement le faire fuir à grande vitesse sans se retourner... Or c'était tout le contraire qui se produisait en lui. C'est comme si l'acceptation de ses sentiments pour cette femme l'avait changé du tout au tout. Fini l'homme qui reluquait toutes les femmes sur son passage avec des arrières pensées peu saines. Non, il ne les regardait même plus! Ses pensées n'étaient tournées que vers elle, et encore elle.

Fichu amour quand il vous tient!

Sarah l'avait conseillé de s'armer de patience, d'attendre que Elizabeth fasse l'impasse sur l'épisode du débarras. Et attendre surtout que cette histoire avec ce tueur se termine. Après, une fois que tout sera réglé dans l'ordre, alors, il pourra tenter de nouveau une approche avec elle.

Sauf que la patience est inconnu chez lui! Plus facile à dire qu'à faire!

Justement en pensant à Sarah. Que cette femme pouvait l'agacer. Après qu'elle ait remis son rapport, la jeune psychiatre l'avait gentiment prié de lui communiquer tous les dossiers des membres de l'expédition en soulignant que c'était totalement irresponsable de ne l'avoir pas fait avant. Mais qui irait suspecté Rodney, Lorne, Bates ou encore Zelenka et bien d'autres encore? Tous ces dossiers n'avait pas été transmis car John avait une totale, une aveugle confiance, en ces personnes. Même Kavana, sous ses airs de tête à claques, avait trouvé les bonnes grâce de John en faisant remarquer que cet homme aboyait certes beaucoup mais ne mordait pas.

Et le bilan de toute ceci. Voilà trois jours qu'il passait en revue les dossiers de ses plus proches collègues si ce n'est ami. La goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase : le fait que Sarah puisse envisager Lorne et Rodney comme des potentiels suspects. Cette femme n'avait donc pas de conscience ou de sympathie. Les deux hommes étaient des victimes dans l'histoire, on leur avait arraché leurs femmes.

La fatigue s'abattit sur lui, d'un seul coup. John songea pendant un instant à se reposer dans ses quartiers. Dormir était préférable plutôt que de rester éveillé et conscient du chaos que sa vie était devenue.

Ce n'est que repousser pour mieux sauter... Fuir ses problèmes pendant quelques heures.

Les portes du gymnase s'ouvrirent sur la silhouette svelte et athlétique de Teyla. Surprise de le trouver là, plusieurs secondes passèrent avant qu'elle ne signale sa présence. John semblait perdu dans ses pensées, occultant complètement son environnement.

- « John? » répéta t-elle.

Ce dernier leva le nez du sol.

- « Vous allez bien? »

- « Oui »

Un oui qui ne la convainc pas. Trop hésitant. Trop approximatif.

- « On dirait pas.. » fit-elle en s'approchant de lui prudemment.

Son regard se posa inconsciemment sur ses genoux et sur sa main droite, légèrement surélevée par l'autre.

- « Qu'est ce qu'il vous est arrivé? » demanda t-elle sur un ton de réprobation.

- « J'avais besoin de me défouler! »

- « Ce qui est très intelligent de votre part! Faites voir »

La jeune femme examina brièvement sa main avant de déclarer de manière péremptoire d'aller voir Keller.

- « Si vous me le demandez si gentiment. »

- « Cela ne s'est toujours pas arrangé avec Elizabeth? » demanda t-elle alors qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

Sinon pourquoi aurait-il ressentit le besoin d'évacuer son trop plein de rage dans un sac ?

Hormis Sarah, mais uniquement car celle-ci l'avait malicieusement amené à se confier; Teyla était la seule personne au courant s'agissant de Elizabeth et de lui. Pas vraiment étonné des confessions du militaire, Teyla l'avait écouté sans jamais lui jeter la pierre, comprenant parfaitement son embarras. S'accordant aux conseils de Sarah, elle l'avait incité à attendre, à ne pas brusquer Elizabeth.

- « Soyez patient. Et surtout, ne doutez pas sur le fait qu'elle vous aime aussi, sauf qu'elle a besoin plus de temps. »

- « Merci. »

- « Si vous voulez me remercier, dites à vos hommes d'arrêter de camper devant mes quartiers la nuit et de me suivre »

John sourit devant l'aplomb de la jeune femme. Elle ne perdait jamais le nord. Suite au rapport de Sarah, des mesures de protection avaient été mises en place afin d'assurer la sécurité de l'athosienne ce qui n'était pas à son goût dans la mesure où elle s'estimait apte à se défendre.

- « Laura aussi savait se défendre »

- « Sauf qu'elle n'était pas sur ses gardes comme je le suis. »

John soupira. Combien de fois avaient-ils eu cette conversation!

- « Vous êtes peut être sur vos gardes, mais votre faiblesse émotionnelle de ces derniers temps vous rend plus faible, et je ne compte pas vous laisser à découvert alors qu'un détraqué n'attend qu'une chose : vous passer la corde au cou! Désolé pour le jeu de mots, mais c'est ce que je pense! »

Teyla se plia, encore une fois, devant l'entêtement de John.

- « Je vous conduit à l'infirmerie? »

- «Je vous suis »


	22. Les dernières paroles d'un mort

_Zelenka? Maybe.... lol_

* * *

**Chapitre 22: Les dernières paroles d'un mort**

Aucun meurtres depuis près de trois semaines. Un soulagement de n'avoir plus à déplorer le moindre moindre décès et en même temps l'angoisse. L'angoisse de savoir quand la faucheuse viendra s'emparer d'une autre femme innocente. A qui le tour? Le temps jouaient contre eux, car à mesure que les jours passaient, le _prêtre_ se noyait encore plus dans son délire.

Tous les atlandes vivaient en retenant leurs souffles. Chaque matin, la question qui revenait comme un leitmotiv dans leurs bouches étant de savoir si cette nuit, une autre femme avait péri. Un soulagement de savoir que non, puis l'angoisse revenait leur nouer l'estomac, lorsque, la nuit tombait lourdement sur la cité la couvrant d'un voile de suspicion et de crainte. Seuls les rayons du soleil purificateurs permettaient de les anesthésier de leurs peurs. Un moment de répit. Un moment pour souffler.

Ils étaient pris dans un cercle vicieux, dans une boucle infernale. Emprisonner dans une cage en or, ils étaient condamnés à ce purgatoire jusqu'à temps que le meurtrier soit mis à découvert, ou que sa quête s'achève par un dernier sacrifice.

Ce dernier sacrifice comprenant Teyla. La jeune femme le savait avant même les doutes sur la fascination du tueur sur elle soient avérés dans le rapport de Sarah. Elle le savait au plus profond d'elle même. Une intuition. Une connaissance mystique fondée sur rien de tangible. De l'irrationnelle qui aurait fait crié les plus cartésiens au scandale.

Peut être que son adn wraiths y contribuait... Peut être que l'instinct qui ne la quittait pas depuis tout jeune l'aidait à voir au-delà du casuistique. Ou peut être est-ce seulement son intuition...

L'intuition qui guide tout à chacun dans son quotidien. Cette petite voix qui vous dit le matin que vous auriez mieux de rester coucher car la journée à venir sera infernale. Cette même petite voix qui vous pousse à faire quelque chose de farfelue, quelque chose que vous ne ferez pas en temps ordinaire. Cette petite voix que l'on nomme communément : l'intuition.

Cette même petite voix qui lui disait depuis ce matin, qu'aujourd'hui ne sera pas une journée comme les autres. Teyla aurait pu en faire part à John sachant parfaitement que ses propos ne seront pas analysés comme étant de la pure folie; sauf que cela conduirait le militaire à renforcer sa protection. Et cela, elle ne le voulait pas.

Elle avait argué que la protection incessante la gênait. Un faux prétexte. Comment pourrait-elle servir d'appât si elle était toujours sous surveillance?

Qu'il vienne à elle, Teyla ne demandait que cela afin que ce cauchemar cesse une fois pour toute. Que tous puissent reprendre leurs vies.

Même si parfois elle doutait de pouvoir se défendre, elle évacuait rapidement cette peur au risque de perdre tous ses réflexes le moment venu.

Qu'il vienne... Mais pourquoi attendait-il autant? Sa protection de nuit le gênait. Il frapperait alors au moment où on l'attendait le moins, à savoir en journée...

Aujourd'hui?

Bien que l'envie de mourir n'apparaisse pas en tête de sa liste des souhaits, Teyla ne pouvait, ne devait pas, occulter la possibilité qu'aujourd'hui son heure puisse sonner. Alors si on devait lui passer la corde au cou, une chose primordiale - qu'elle avait lâchement repoussé - restait encore à faire.

Teyla s'en voulait d'avoir tant attendue, elle, qui ne repoussait jamais au lendemain ce qu'on pouvait faire aujourd'hui. Mais la situation étant celle qu'elle est, la jeune femme avait cru bon attendre avant d'aller parler à Rodney de ce que Katie lui avait confié avant de mourir. Teyla avait la fait la balance du pour et du contre, et après avoir recueilli l'avis de John, elle était parvenue à la conclusion que Rodney méritait de savoir toute l'histoire. Que Katie lui aurait dis oui.

Rodney ne devait pas vivre dans l'ignorance sous prétexte que sa vie sera plus facile en ne sachant pas ce qu'il avait perdu. Vivre avec des _peut être_ étaient plus un handicap qu'un soulagement. Voilà pourquoi, Teyla avait pris son courage à deux mains en s'aventurant dans le laboratoire de Rodney afin de lui faire part enfin des dernières paroles de la défunte. Ce dernier pourrait lui en tenir rigueur d'avoir tant attendue, ou peut être non. Rodney n'avait pas su se relever du décès de Katie. Semblant emprisonné dans son passé commun avec elle, il ne voulait plus refaire surface au risque de se rendre compte qu'elle n'était plus là. Selon les dires de Sarah, il était parfaitement normal que Rodney passe par là. La phase de l'acceptation peut être plus ou moins longue, sauf que, lorsque le moment arrivera, tous ses amis devront l'épauler plus que jamais. Voilà pourquoi elle avait aussi tant attendue, ne sachant jamais si le moment était propice ou non.

Teyla resta plusieurs minutes à observer son ami qui ne s'était pas aperçu de sa présence. A en juger l'expression de son visage, il semblait aller bien. Une facade plus qu'autre chose. Au fond de lui, il souffrait. Elle aurait tant aimer savoir comment l'aider, comment lui faire prendre conscience de la réalité que son esprit s'évertuait à lui faire oublier. Plus le temps passé, plus il prenait soin de ne pas prendre contact avec la vérité, plus la descente sera pénible.

- « Bonjour »

Rodney leva le nez de l'objet ancien qu'il tentait, en vain, de réparer depuis de nombreuses heures.

- « Teyla? »

- « Comment allez vous? »

Rodney lui sourit faiblement, son regard lui indiqua qu'elle n'aurait même pas dû se donner la peine de demander.

- « Vous travaillez sur quoi? »

Une question dont la réponse ne lui importait peu, mais ne sachant pas comment amener le sujet sans y aller de but en blanc, elle n'avait pas réussi à trouver mieux comme approche. Elle n'écouta pas la réponse de Rodney, de toute façon, elle n'aurait rien compris. Teyla attendit qu'il ait fini ses explications, puis elle inspira à plein poumon et déclara:

- « Katie m'a parlé le soir de sa mort. »

Le regard bleu du scientifique s'assombrit de tristesse durant l'espace d'un instant. Le fait de prononcer à haute voix le prénom de l'élue de son coeur le ramena au temps présent.

- « Elle m'avait parlé de votre demande en mariage » enchaîna t-elle rapidement de peur que Rodney ne l'écoute plus.

- « Et ? » demanda t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Teyla s'approcha de lui, son regard compatissant s'accrochant sur lui. Mon dieu qu'elle avait horreur de ce regard de pitié, et dire que c'est elle qui l'abordait maintenant !

- « Elle aurait dit oui. »

Aucun mot ne saurait effacer sa peine qui se peignit sur son visage au moment où elle prononça ces quelques mots. Rien ni personne ne pourrait porter à sa place cette douleur qui le terrassa lorsqu'il prit enfin conscience de ce qu'on lui avait volé. Car désormais, il savait. L'avenir qu'il rêvait avec Katie n'était plus une incertitude, ils l'auraient eu. Un mariage, et des enfants peut être.. Elle aurait dit oui.

- « Je suis vraiment navrée » minauda t-elle en l'enlaçant « Vraiment désolée ».

Teyla le sentit se raidir contre elle, se raidir avant de se relâcher complètement. Enfin. Il acceptait la vérité trop longtemps refusée.

- « Elle est morte. » murmura t-il dans un sanglot.

Les morts continuent à vivre dans l'esprit des vivants, il appartenait à Rodney de ne pas l'oublier; dès lors, tant qu'il pensera à elle, Katie continuera à vivre d'une certaine manière.

- « Laissez vous aller, pleurez »

Et encore une fois, Rodney évacua toute sa peine dans les bras de Teyla, sauf que cette fois-ci, il accepta sa mort. Mais sa volonté de vengeance s'en trouva décuplée.


	23. Pardonnez la

_Je ne dirai qu'une chose... coupure sadique en fin de chapitre^^_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 23: Pardonnez-la **

_Anna était si belle, si fragile. Elle n'aurait pas supporter l'exclusion de la communauté, enfanter hors mariage étant un blasphème aux yeux de l'église. Il l'avait donc suivi dans sa démarche de purification même si cet avortement était en totale contradiction avec les principes des hommes et de dieu. La seule personne apte pour un tel acte était la soeur aînée de Anna, le « médecin » de leur communauté qui soignait les gens avec sa médecine douce composée de plantes. Quelle ne fut pas le choc de sa soeur d'apprendre la grossesse de Anna, mais étant moins obtus et moins conservatrice que les autres, elle comprit immédiatement les enjeux et accepta de l'aider. La jeune femme lui avait alors concocté un mélange sensé favoriser les fausses couches. _

_- « Est-ce sans danger? » avait-il demandé._

_La soeur de Anna l'avait rassuré en lui disant que Anna risquerait d'avoir de la fièvre, quelques vomissements à la rigueur, mais que tout irait pour le mieux._

_Elle s'était trompée. Allongée dans le lit de sa soeur, Anna était pris d'une fièvre de cheval depuis la veille au soir._

_- « Que lui as tu fait? » s'horrifia t-il._

_- « Je t'avais prévenu, il faut se montrer patient »._

_Anna n'allait pas mieux. Il n'avait pas quitté son chevet, priant dieu pour qu'elle ne meure pas, priant pour qu'il la pardonne pour avoir voulu ôter la vie en elle. Il avait enfin compris, ils s'étaient trompés sur toute la ligne. Maintenant, on la punissait. Au petit matin, Anna fit une fausse couche comme sa soeur le lui avait assuré, sauf qu'elle n'avait pas prévue l'hémorragie qui s'en suivit._

_- « Fais quelque chose ce n'est pas normal! »_

_Mais sa soeur ne savait pas comment arrêter ces saignements... Anna criait, suppliait qu'on lui donne l'absolution car elle se savait mourante. Elle voulait que dieu la pardonne pour ne pas aller en enfer. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir pour aller chercher un prêtre, sa soeur l'en empêcha._

_- « Tu tiens vraiment à ce que ta soeur meure dans le péché?! »_

_- « Il est trop tard... »_

_Anna avait péché, l'avortement illégal fut sa punition de dieu. Mais pourquoi s'était-il montré si impitoyable? Une vie en échange d'une vie. _

_Mais il n'avait pas le pouvoir de lui donner l'absolution. Anna était morte dans ses bras couverte de sang sans qu'il ne puisse l'aider, sans qu'il ne puisse la protéger._

_- « Pardonnez la » pleura t-il contre le corps inerte de Anna. « Je vous en prie... » _

_*_

_Cinq ans avaient passé. Il avait quitté la communauté pour la vie des hommes, tentative pour oublier Anna, pour oublier cet épisode cauchemardesque de sa vie. En s'éloignant de dieu, il avait commis une erreur. Un homme ne peut exister sans la foi, sans un but spirituel. Mais dieu l'avait rappelé à lui. Une Voix dans sa tête l'indiquant qu'il était l'élu, le seul qui puisse encore absoudre Anna. Une chance pour la sauver alors qu'il la croyait perdu à jamais. Peu d'élus peuvent accomplir la mission divine, pour donner les sacrements. Mais même les élus sont tentés pas le péché. Alors il faut accepter les sacrifices, faire pénitence. Il lui a donc appris à s'entraîner pour résister à la tentation. La flagellation. Le jeûne._

_Il respecta donc la volonté de Dieu et rentra dans les ordres. Mais comme un trou noir dans sa vie, il avait la sensation de ne pas vraiment exister... Il quitta donc le séminaire au bout de deux ans, même si enfin de compte, il n'avait pas changé d'avis sur sa vocation. _

_Il chercha un but, une vocation, en promettant de faire respecter la loi humaine et non divine... mais la Voix était revenue après des années de silence. Cette fois-ci elle lui disait comment sauver son âme et celle de Anna. _

_Une vie pour une vie. Un sacrifice divin._

_Jessica. La dernière et la plus importante. La voix l'avait désignée nommément. Elle ressemblait énormément à Anna, sauf que le péché irradiait tout son être. _

_Un sacrifice pour elle, pour lui. Leurs âmes son liées._

_Il ne cessait de la regarder, lors de leurs entraînements, lors des repas, lors des tours de gardes. Jessica était le dernier agneau. _

_La Voix était toujours dans sa tête. Parfois, un simple chuchotement comme si on lui parlait d'une autre pièce, parfois c'était comme un coup de tonnerre. Elle lui disait de sauver son âme. Alors Anna lui apparaissait et suppliait de faire ce que la voix lui ordonnait. Qu'elle ne voulait pas rester en enfer..._

_Aujourd'hui sa quête prendrait fin. Enfin._

_Il serrait l'amict tout contre lui, marchant à destination de son dernier sacrifice. Il savait où la trouvait, il le savait toujours. Dans le gymnase. Jessica l'attendait._

_Sa tête lui faisait si mal... si mal... signe qu'il devait presser le pas, il avait déjà suffisamment attendu. _

_Avec elle, il n'agirait pas comme les autres, il ne les prendrait pas de surprise par derrière. Jessica méritait de voir le visage de son rédempteur._

_Comme toujours, son visage afficha un sourire lorsqu'elle le vit, mais son sourire s'assombrit soudain en voyant l'amict qu'il tenait entre les mains._

_- « Quoi... c'est vous... »_

_- « __Dominus vobiscum »_

_Jessica recula d'un pas et se positionna prête pour se défendre._

_- « Inutile, tu ne fais que retarder l'inévitable. » _

_- « Pourquoi?... »_

_Jessica était désemparée. Tous ses membres tremblaient sans qu'elle ne puisse se contrôler._

_- « Pourquoi as tu peur? »_

_- « Je n'ai pas peur de vous... »_

_Sa voix, un murmure, le fit sourire. On le craignait, même cette combattante hors paire. D'un mouvement rapide il se jeta sur sa proie qui se défendit tant bien que mal en lui assenant un coup de pied dans le thorax. Pendant un instant, il en eut le souffle coupé. Mais il ne se laissa pas abattre pour autant, et avant même qu'elle puisse atteindre le banc pour prendre les bâtons de combat, il l'attrapa par la gorge et enroula le tissu autour de son cou. Elle se figea, donna des coups de coude et jeta sa tête en arrière, mais le manque d'air amenuisait ses forces. Et quelques secondes plus tard, elle laissa échapper son dernier souffle alors qu'une larme coulait le long de ses joues mates._

_Lentement, il l'allongea sur le sol, remit ses vêtements en ordre et accrocha un mot : pardonné. Après avoir donné les derniers sacrements, il quitta le gymnase. _

_Ils étaient sauvés... Leurs âmes étaient purifiées._

_*_

Teyla resta un long moment avant que Ronon ne découvre son cadavre dans le gymnase, 16 heures étant l'heure de leur entraînement.


	24. La fin d'un cauchemar?

_Est ce que j'ai osé tué Teyla...? faut se méfier avec moi lol_

_chapitre court mais qui précède la dernière partie de la fic (7 chapitres encore)_

_bonne lecture et merci de vos reviews!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 24_ :_ La fin d'un cauchemar?**

Rien n'aurait pu les préparer à la mort de Teyla alors même que tous la savait avec l'épée de Damoclès au dessus de sa tête. Un autre meurtre, une autre vie avait été fauchée. Il ne s'agissait pas de comparer l'importance de Teyla avec les autres victimes, mais sa mort avait énormément ébranlé les atlandes. Ce meurtre, le coup fatal. La goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Un meurtre de trop.

Il avait frappé de journée... L'exception qui, pour une fois, ne confirme pas la règle.

Tant de questions se bousculaient dans l'esprit de tous.

Comment une guerrière, telle que Teyla, n'avait pas réussi à faire le poids? Cette femme qui mettait tout le monde par terre rien qu'avec un battement de cils n'avait pas su repousser son assaillant. Encore un peu et on lui reprocherait le fait qu'elle soit morte! Toutefois, beaucoup de paramètres entrent en jeu. La peur, l'angoisse, le stress de se savoir la prochaine victime avaient certainement dû diminuer les réflexes de la jeune femme. A quoi bon ressasser les derniers événements, rien ne ramènera Teyla. C'est en tout cas ce que John tentait de se rassurer en se le répétant plusieurs fois par jour depuis presque une semaine. Les morts restent morts, la seule chose que l'on puisse faire étant de les venger. Mais la culpabilité de n'avoir pas su la protéger, ce sentiment d'impuissance hantait le militaire. Pourquoi avoir écouté la jeune femme en ne lui collant qu'une protection de nuit? Car le tueur n'opérait que pendant cette tranche? Oui, mais comme Sarah l'avait à de multiples fois signalé, il est très facile pour un tueur de changer de mode opératoire, ce dernier n'étant qu'un ensemble de moyens permettant à ce psychopathe d'orchestrer son rituel macabre. Tous l'avaient remercié de ne pas tomber dans le _je l'avais dis_, sachant pertinemment que cette phrase n'aurait eu que pour effet d'attiser la colère de John et de le nourrir de remords.

Mais un problème reste néanmoins en suspend. Teyla était-elle, comme le soutenait Sarah, la dernière victime? Bien que la psychiatre se soit montrée prudente sur ce point, ce qui est normale vu que le profiling n'est jamais, contrairement à la médecine, une science exacte, tous redoutaient que Sarah se soit trompée. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, il apparaissait bien difficile à tous de continuer à vivre dans un endroit où plusieurs personnes avaient été atrocement assassinées sans pourvoir mettre un nom sur le responsable. Les craintes ne cesseraient d'envelopper les habitants qui pourraient légitiment se demander si le tueur est un proche d'eux.

Qui ?

L'idée de repartir n'avait pas effleuré Sarah qui s'était donnée pour mission de découvrir le nom de ce _prêtre. _Le sgc, puis le CSI avaient mis un point d'honneur à la faire rentrer, jugeant que sa mission un fiasco, mais la jeune femme avait tenu tête. Il était hors de question de répéter les erreurs du passé. Elizabeth l'avait d'ailleurs soutenue dans cette démarche, voilà pourquoi un délai d'un mois avait été octroyé pour mettre un point final à toute cette affaire. Une fois le délai passé, et même si l'affaire n'avait pas été résolue, Sarah serait dans l'obligation de repartir. Un ultimatum qui agaçait beaucoup la jeune femme, estimant que ces bureaucrates ne mesuraient pas l'enjeu de cette histoire.

Qui ?

Toute l'énergie de Sarah, avec l'aide de John, avait été focalisé sur cette question. Ils avaient simplement attendu quelques jours, le temps d'organiser la cérémonie funéraire de Teyla. Une cérémonie Athosienne comme l'avait ordonnée Elizabeth qui impliquait un jour de veillé et trois jours de deuil où il était strictement interdit de faire la moindre activité durant ce laps de temps. Un rituel qui ressemblait énormément à celui que les juifs mettent en place lorsqu'un de leur proche décède. Elizabeth s'était montrée catégorique sur ce point, et par respect pour la défunte, toutes les personnes sur la base avaient obéit cette coutume. Bien que cela démangeait Sarah de faire ses recherches en toute clandestinité, elle avait néanmoins respecté le voeu de la dirigeante, se disant que, finalement, ils n'étaient pas à un ou deux jours prêts. Lorsque les esprits furent un tantinet calmés, elle et John purent enfin se jeter à corps perdu dans le listing des derniers dossiers, John ayant enfin accepté de communiquer tous les dossiers que Sarah s'évertuait à lui réclamer depuis près de deux semaines. Car en fin stratège, ce dernier n'avait transmis qu'une partie des dossiers des membres que la psychiatre réclamait, pensant que cet _oubli_ passerait peut être pour inaperçu. C'était sans compter l'obstination de la jeune femme qui savait le nombre exact de personnes que comptait cette base.

Tel est pris qui croyait prendre!

Sarah comprenait parfaitement le point de vue de John. Le militaire vouait une confiance aveugle en certaines personnes, une confiance si absolue qu'il ne concevait pas l'idée à ce que l'une d'entre elles soit le coupable. Pourtant, la vérité se cachait dans cette pile de dossiers. Elle mettrait sa main à couper, sa carrière en jeu, qu'un de ces dix dossiers contenait la clef de cette affaire. La réponse à tout ce mystère. Les autres personnes dont le passé avait été vérifié par Sarah était mis hors de cause, et ce, définitivement, rien ne permettant de les soupçonner. John se montrait plus septique sur ce point mais aidait pourtant la jeune femme dans sa quête des indices. Pour lui, il s'agissait de chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, s'estimant inapte à conclure ce qui est probant ou non. Voilà pourquoi il ne cessait de questionner la jeune femme sur le moindre élément suspect mais qui, jusqu'à présent, n'était en rien révélateur aux yeux de Sarah.

La vérité éclatera bientôt...


	25. Une nouvelle ère

_Ce titre est un petit clin d'oeil..._

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 25 : Une nouvelle ère**

Le soleil venait de se coucher, laissant place à l**'**obscurité latente de la nuit. Une journée de plus. Demain est un autre jour.

Mais pour faire quoi, une étape de plus vers le chemin de sa guérison, vers celui de l'oubli. Non, Elizabeth ne voulait pas oublier toute cette horreur qui rythmait son quotidien depuis plusieurs semaines. Oublier signifie accepter. Tolérer l'impensable. Comprendre les actes de cet homme.

Comment peut-on comprendre, aussi malade puisse t-on l'être, qu'une personne ôte la vie à autrui? N'étant pas comme Sarah berçait dans cette logique de soins, Elizabeth ne concevait pas l'idée du pardon, ni même celle de la compréhension. Teyla... est et restera une victime qui avait vu sa vie s'achever d'un seul coup.

La mort arrive toujours trop tôt... On est jamais prêt à partir. Même le malade en phase terminal ne trouve jamais la paix et la pérennité nécessaire pour faire ses adieux. Toujours la même question hante les esprits. _Et si j'avais eu plus de temps_ _qu'aurais-je fais_?

Et moi?

La mort de Teyla avait amené la dirigeante à dresser une sorte de bilan de sa vie pour savoir si elle avait déjà accompli tout ce qu'elle espérait. Sur le plan professionnel, rien à redire, cela allait même au delà de ses espérances mais s'agissant de sa vie privée.. C'est une autre histoire.

Elizabeth ne se démarquait pas des petites filles qui ont pour rêve commun de se marier et d'avoir des enfants. Un rêve de petit fille. Un rêve de comte de fées. La pratique n'est pas aussi simple, encore faut-il rencontrer la prince charmant qui sache faire redevenir une femme à l'âge enfant. Et en y pensant bien, elle ne l'avait pas rencontré, ou du moins, les doutes et la difficulté de la vie ne lui permettaient pas d'être catégorique. Il y avait bien un homme qui faisait la différence avec ceux qu'elle avait connu dans le passé.

Leur relation était de toute façon vouée à l'échec, alors pourquoi se faire du mal inutilement en pensant ce que leur avenir aurait pu être. Mais, finalement, n'était-ce pas elle qui avait mis un terme à leur histoire avant même qu'elle ne débute? En repoussant John - qui pour la première fois de sa vie était prêt à construire quelque chose avec une femme, Elizabeth avait ruiné tout avenir entre eux. En occultant les paroles du militaire qu'elle qualifierait d'ignominie, la jeune femme arrivait à la triste conclusion que tout ce désastre était uniquement de sa faute. Du début jusqu'à la fin.

Une experte dans le travail, une anti-douée dans les relations amoureuses. Un peu comme lui, songea t-elle amèrement. Finalement, Sarah n'avait pas tord lorsqu'elle affirmait qu'ils s'étaient bien trouvées. Les mêmes problèmes de communication!

- « Cela fait trop longtemps » annonça une voix masculine à l'entrée du balcon menant à son bureau.

Elizabeth leva ses yeux émeraudes vers la personne la troublant dans ses pensées.

- « De quoi? »

- « Ce sourire, ça fait si longtemps »

John ne savait pas quoi dire au risque de subir les foudres de la jeune femme qui ne lui adressait la parole que pour le stricte nécessaire depuis près d'un mois. Un fossé s'était creusé entre eux à l'initiative de cette dernière, alors même si cette distance le pesait beaucoup, le militaire avait respecté sa volonté. En prenant sur lui, John s'était restreint à ne pas écouter son corps qui ne demandait que d'être auprès d'elle, de la prendre dans ses bras pour ne plus jamais la lâcher. Pour une fois, la raison avait conduit son comportement. La raison ou bien l'amour? Difficile à dire si ce n'est que l'amour pour Elizabeth l'avait poussé à respecter sa volonté et non la sienne. Mais le temps passant, la perte de Teyla : un déclic lui signalant que cette situation n'avait que trop perturbée, John avait pris la décision d'aller parler à Elizabeth, espérant qu'elle ne l'envoie pas sur les roses. Qu'elle lui laisse au moins le temps de lui dire pardon...

- « On a plus vraiment l'occasion de sourire effectivement... » répondit la jeune femme en repliant davantage ses genoux sous elle.

- « Tout va bien? » s'enquit-il inquiet en s'asseyant à côté d'elle sur le sol froid et humide. « Tu es si pâle... »

- « Un manque de sommeil et.. »

John approuva, comprenant aisément que toute cette affaire puisse l'empêcher de fermer l'oeil. Qui pourrait d'ailleurs dormir sur ses deux oreilles? Pourtant, son instinct lui soufflait qu'il ne s'agissait pas uniquement d'un retard de sommeil. John avait peur, d'espérer en vain, que la jeune femme soit revenue sur ses positions. Alors que tout son être lui ordonnait de poser la question qui mettrait fin à son supplice, l'expérience lui indiqua le contraire : mieux valait attendre que la jeune femme fasse le premier pas.

- « John... » appela t-elle d'une voix hésitante. « J'aurai.. j'aurai une question à te poser »

Tacitement, le militaire y consentit par un léger hochement de tête. Déjà, il en était fini des conventionnels et protocolaires _colonel. _

- « Lorsque tu m'as dis m'aimer, le pensais-tu vraiment? »

_Je crois que je t'aime. _Ces quelques mots ne cessaient de revenir dans ses oreilles. Un moment elle doutait de la sincérité de ces mots, et un autre, elle les prenait pour acquis. Après tout, on est pas sensé les dire à tout bout de champ!

- « A ton avis »

Elizabeth souffla d'exaspération.

- « Tu en doutes vraiment? »

- « En fait, je sais pas.. je sais plus. »

- « Mais la question n'est pas là mais plutôt de savoir si, toi, tu m'aimes. »

Voilà au moins la seule chose qu'elle savait. Sauf que parfois, l'amour n'est pas suffisant.

- « Ce n'est pas si simple » fit-elle sans fermant les yeux.

Tout mais ne pas croiser ces yeux jades qui lui avaient le pouvoir de lui faire dire n'importe quoi.

- « Au contraire » dit-il en réprimant une pulsion de la toucher, de poser un bras sur son épaule pour se coller à elle. « Pardonne moi. »

- « Fais attention à ce que tu dis »

John arqua des sourcils, ne comprenant pas l'insinuation de la jeune femme.

- « Je pourrai te prendre pour le tueur, lui aussi veut se faire pardonner... Désolé, c'est de mauvais goût. »

- « Et après on dit que c'est moi qui a un sens de l'humour douteux » fit-il, faussement vexé.

- « Tu n'as pas à demander pardon »

- « Je n'avais pas à te parler comme ça surtout que je n'en pensais pas un mot. »

- « Tu asdonc la réponse à ta question » murmura t-elle en le cherchant du regard.

Pas besoin de mots, il avait compris, pourtant, car John avait le besoin d'être rassuréou parce qu'il voulait être certain, il posa la question:

- « Tu m'aimes aussi? »

Ce qui s'apparenta pour un sourire naquit sur le visage de Elizabeth.

- « J'ai besoin de temps... entre nous c'est parti sur des charbons ardents et j'ai.. »

- « Tu as peur. »

John comprenait ses réserves pour les ressentir lui aussi. Aimer rend dépendant de l'autre. Il change vos priorités, il n'est plus question de penser pour un mais pour deux. Tout comme elle, John avait peur de changement qui s'opérait en lui, de sa vie future, mais il se sentait prêt à partir à la découverte. Rien ne dit que leur relation durerait toute la vie, pourtant, ce risque, John le prendrait sans hésitation. Alors que pour Elizabeth, si attentive au _qu'en dira t-on,_ à son travail qui sollicitait tant de sa personne, il était légitime à ce qu'elle réfléchisse à deux fois avant de se lancer à corps perdu dans quelque chose dont elle ne pourra jamais maîtriser totalement.

Pourquoi ne l'avait-il compris que maintenant? Quel imbécile!

- « On ira à ton rythme »

C'est tout ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre. Timidement, elle vint se blottir contre John. Il s restèrent ainsi durant un long moment jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme ne se souvienne d'un rendez vous avec Keller.

- « Rien de grave, je t'assure. »

- « C'est sûr? » demanda t-il, septique.

- « Oui. »

- « Dans ce cas... je retourne aider Sarah bien que ma présence ne soit pas vraiment nécessaire. »

Elizabeth sourit face à la moue enfantine de John.

- « Je dois y aller. »

La jeune femme tourna des talons mais fit demi tour, juste le temps de déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres du pilote avant de partir, cette fois, définitivement.


	26. Au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment

__

Merci pour vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir.

_On approche de la fin et des révélations._

_Bonne lecture _

* * *

**Chapitre 26 : Au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment**

Le rythme effréné de ces dernières semaines, puis d'un seul coup, un quasi retour à la normal, avait fatigué énormément le médecin. Pratiquant autopsie sur autopsie, désormais Keller pouvait au moins se vanter d'avoir de l'expérience et du vécu dans la médecine médico-légal. Si un jour elle avait besoin de se reconvertir, il lui serait facile de mettre en avant cette nouvelle compétence.

Profitant de ce calme olympien retrouvé, Keller se permit une pause avant de se rendre auprès de ses patients pour la visite de routine du soir. La jeune femme marcha jusqu'à son bureau, ignorant les regards de son personnel posés sur elle.

_Pauvre Jennifer, tu ne t'attendais pas à ça en venant sur Altantis, tu dois certainement regrettais d'avoir accepter cette mission._

C'est du moins ce que pensaient certains, ceux dont la jalousie de n'avoir pas été promu à la place de Carson rendait amère et vindicatif. Dès lors, ils se délectaient de tout ce qui pouvait lui arriver, comme cette série d'autopsies qui avaient rendus très fragile cette femme déjà à fleur de peau de nature. Mais Keller ne perdait pas son temps pour ces considérations, estimant qu'elle avait mieux à faire que de s'occuper de cette bande d'arrivistes. Il ne fallait pas mettre tous les oeufs dans le même panier, toutes les personnes travaillant pour le médecin en chef n'étaient pas à loger à la même enseigne, et heureusement. Certains se préoccupaient réellement de la jeune femme, mesurant parfaitement la difficulté de pratiquer la première incision sur des cadavres qui étaient auparavant ses amies. Cette sensation de commettre un blasphème, de souiller ces corps en les mutilant encore un plus...

Maintenant, c'est du passé....

Keller ferma la porte de son bureau, savourant de pouvoir se retrouver seule et un peu au calme. Elle défit ses cheveux qui retombèrent négligemment sur ses épaules et s'affala sur son fauteuil.

Ne penser à rien.

Un frisson lui parcouru le corps alors qu'elle ferma les yeux. Un frisson de crainte alors que les visions de sa dernière autopsie lui revinrent en mémoire. Celle de Teyla....La plus dure à pratiquer parmi les cinq ...

Car contrairement aux autre cadavres, celui de Teyla présentait des traces de coups sur plusieurs parties du corps, signe qu'elle s'était défendue, en vain. Connaissant un tant soit peu cette guerrière, il lui était particulièrement difficile d'imaginer que quelqu'un ait pu avoir raison de sa hargne alors qu'elle mettait au tapis les trois quarts des militaires présents sur cette base, ainsi que Ronon, parfois.

Toutefois...

Il ne fallait pas tirer des conclusions trop vite. En tant que médecin, elle devrait savoir que face à un danger, deux options sont à prendre en considération. Soit l'adrénaline décuple les forces, soitc'est tout le contraire qui se produit**. **Malheureusement ce fut le deuxième cas de figure qui se présenta. Teyla avait perdu toutes ses capacités de se défendre. Trahie par ses émotions, elle n'avait pas pu faire le poids devant cet homme qui n'était pas un _surhomme_ comme certains l'affirmaient.

Jennifer porta une tasse de café froid à ses lèvres, hésitant un instant à ajouter un goutte de whisky avant de se raisonner. _C'est pas une bonne idée._

Des coups retentirent à la porte. Une infirmière lui indiquait que Elizabeth désirait la voir.

- « J'arrive » fit-elle en se levant d'un bond de son fauteuil.

Comment avait-elle pu oublier ce rendez vous qu'elle avait fixé de sa propre initiative? Jennifer remit un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux et enfila sa blouse**, **prête à parler avec sa patiente.

*

Il s'efforçait de réduire ses pas alors qu'il entrait dans l'infirmerie, mais la douleur et les courbatures étaient trop fortes pour les ignorer. Un mouvement trop brusque et ses cotes s'étaient de nouveau fêlées. Il avait espéré que les analgésiques feraient plus d'effets, illusion, il souffrait le martyre voire même plus que la dernière fois. Comment expliquer une telle blessure? Une mauvaise chute? Jamais Keller ne goberait une histoire pareille! Pourtant, n'avait-il pas d'autre choix que de requérir ses soins. Une cote fêlée, si ce n'est plusieurs, pourrait lui perforer un poumon s'il ne se faisait pas soigner.

Mais quelle excuse pourrait-il invoquer pour ne pas attirer la puce à l'oreille du médecin?

Aucune excuse plausible ne lui venait en tête. Finalement, la prudence le conseilla de quitter immédiatement avant qu'une personne ne le voie. Comme la dernière fois, il se bandera le thorax avec de l'élasto le temps que ses cotes se remettent en place. Il avait déjà vu pire... Mais des chuchotements attirent son attention, il tendit l'oreille et remarqua qu'on parlait dans le bureau du médecin. Il regarda autour de lui et s'approcha de la porte pour écouter discrètement.

*

- « Vous avez le choix » conclut Keller en refermant le dossier de Elizabeth.

- « Oui je sais.. » souffla Elizabeth, abasourdie par la nouvelle.

- « Je suis désolée de vous avoir perdre le sourire que vous aviez en arrivant » compatit Keller qui avait la sensation de n'être qu'un oiseau de mauvais augure ces derniers temps.

Elizabeth se passa les mains sur le visage.

- « Je vous suis reconnaissante de ne pas chercher à savoir »

- « Cette information ne me concerne pas en tant que médecin. »

- « Oui peut être ... mais vous auriez pu vouloir savoir. »

- « Allez vous reposer un peu »

Si seulement elle en avait le temps.

- « J'ai un rendez vous avec le major Lorne... il voudrait me parler d'un sujet personnel.. et je pense savoir de quoi. »

Keller l'interrogea du regard.

- « Je pense qu'il veut retourner sur terre. »

- « Ce qui serait compréhensible » approuva Keller. « .. bien que ces derniers temps, il me soit apparu moins refermé sur lui même. »

- « Je suis d'accord, mais les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. Chacun affronte son deuil de manière différente, regardez Rodney. »

Keller hocha la tête. Pendant longtemps, le scientifique avait adopté un comportement si étrange, si anti Mckay, que tout son entourage avait eu peur pour lui. C'est triste à dire, mais ils ne purent souffler de soulagement que lorsqu'il pleura sa douleur.


	27. Suspicions légitimes

_On approche de la fin donc coupure sadique en prévision lol (je pouvais pas faire autrement)_

_merci de vos reviews, toutes critiques sont bonnes à prendre et permettent d'avancer_

_ton com clio m'a fait énormément plaisir et pour te répondre, cette fic était terminée avant que je la poste mais j'avais toute l'histoire en tête dès le début_

_les motivations du tueur se dessinent mais j'avoue que ce n'était pas facile de se mettre à sa place lol, ce qui prouve une certaine schizophrénie chez moi? Lol_

_bonne lecture_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 27 : Suspicions légitimes**

Tel qu'un gamin le jour de Noël, John affichait ce sourire de satisfaction sur son visage, ce qui ne resta pas inaperçu aux yeux de Sarah qui le nota dès son retour dans la salle de réunion. _Enfin quelqu'un qui est heureux sur cette cité_, pensa t-elle. Mais sur quoi, ou plutôt qui; devait-elle attribuer ce regain d'énergie positive? Soit John venait de faire une découverte capitale, comme le nom du tueur, ce qui était à exclure de toute évidence, soit une jeune femme brune venait de faire sa pénitence auprès de lui. Sans hésiter, Sarah opta pour la seconde hypothèse, se contrefichant de la possibilité de se faire rembarrer pour s'être immiscée dans la vie privé de John, elle demanda:

- « Elizabeth aurait quelque chose à voir dans votre bonne humeur soudaine? »

- « Hein de quoi?! » demanda t-il hagard.

La jeune psychiatre sourit, reconnaissant parfaitement les signes que présentaient John.

- « C'est bien ce que je pensais » fit-elle en se reversant contre le dossier de son fauteuil, triturant une mèche entre ses doigts.

- « Et vous pensiez à quoi? » s'enquit John, peu satisfait que la jeune femme se moque de lui sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

- « Je pensais seulement que j'ai eu raison sur toute la ligne » répondit-il finaude.

Décidément John ne se ferait jamais à l'aplomb de Sarah. Etrange, car finalement, elle n'était qu'une copie conforme de Mckay au féminin, seule son physique attrayant la démarquant de ce dernier.

- « Et puis-je savoir sur quoi? » demanda t-il, sachant que Sarah parlait de tout, sauf de l'affaire en cours.

- « Pour vous et Elizabeth! Qu'il fallait lui laisser du temps. »

John se racla la gorge histoire de gagner du temps pour réfléchir sur quoi lui répondre, car ses premières paroles auraient été : _ça va les chevilles ne gonflent pas trop?_ Avec les femmes, le militaire mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas manquer de respect, étrange vu qu'il ne portait plus ce genre de considérations une fois qu'il les avait mises dans son lit.. du moins c'était comme cela qu'il agissait avant.

- « Oui, vous aviez raison »

- « Vous pouvez répéter » lui demanda t-elle en tendant l'oreille.

- « Vous avez très bien entendu.. » maugréa t-il en se renfonçant dans son siège.

- « Désolée de mettre en avant que mes conseils étaient finalement les bons et qu'il ne fallait pas foncer bille en tête comme le premier des crétins. Dans les relations amoureuses il faut y aller en douceur et non forcer le passage comme vous le feriez en mission. Alors, résultat des courses? »

- « Elle m'aime. »

Sarah ne sut quoi dire. En dépit des apparences, elle avait toujours été de toute coeur avec John, comprenant parfaitement son désarroi quand il savait Elizabeth si proche par le sentiment, et dans le même temps, si loin. Le fait de rester dans l'expectative en attendant que l'autre se décide enfin à entendre ce que son coeur lui criait éperdument n'était pas une situation confortable. Alors il était normal que John craigne que ses sentiments ne soient pas partagés, que la nuit passée avec elle, qu'une passade, un moment d'égarement qu'on a tôt fait d'oublier.

- « Mais elle a besoin de temps.. elle a besoin d'y aller en douceur » ajouta t-il

- « Et vous l'acceptez bien sa décision? »

- « Je pense, oui. En fait je comprends car pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai envie de prendre mon temps dans une relation ...car je sais qu'il peut en sortir quelque chose de bien.. »

La jeune femme resta clouée sur place face aux progrès phénoménales du militaire, quelques semaines auparavant il aurait fallu le menacer - et encore - pour lui tirer ces quelques aveux personnels. Maintenant, il parlait de lui même comme si c'était normal, comme s'il aimait parler de lui.

- « Entre nous... ça a démarré sur des charbons ardents... et c'est jamais bon. »

- « En fait, tout dépend, mais je crois que pour vous c'est une sage décision. »

- « Vous croyez aux âmes soeurs?.. non laissez tomber »

- « Non, non, je vais vous répondre, John. »

En tant que professionnelle, Sarah répondrait qu'il ne s'agissait d'une croyance dont l'origine proviendrait d'un groupe de philosophes, d'écrivains romanesque pour enjoliver leurs histoires d'amour à l'eau de rose. Croire en l'âme soeur, une croyance pour rassurer les gens sur le fait que quelque part dans le monde, une autre personne vous est destinée. Vivre sans l'angoisse qu'on peut mourir seul sans avoir connu l'amour, une pensée rassurante, si rassurante que cela en devient même trop beau. Oui, en tant que professionnelle, Sarah nierait l'existence des âmes soeurs, ne justifiant le sentiment amoureux que par un mécanisme chimique perpétré par les hormones. Sauf qu'une partie de ce mystère ne trouvait aucune explications scientifiques. Comment justifier le fait que deux personnes, dès le premier regard, se sentent inter-connectées, attirées l'une vers l'autre? Comment expliquer le fait qu'on ne puisse aimer vraiment qu'une, voire deux personnes, dans sa vie? Au moins sur ce point, Sarah ne donnerait pas un avis tranché.

- « .. je n'y croyais pas avant »

- « Et maintenant, vous y croyez. »

Jusqu'à ce qu'il croise le chemin de Elizabeth, John avait toujours mené la vie dure au romantisme, fuyant l'amour comme la peste. Pas une seule seconde il ne croyait que deux personnes puissent vivre toutes leurs vies ensembles. Alors que maintenant... _C'est donc ça que lui disait son père... Un jour tu verras mon fils, tu trouveras la femme qu'il te faut... _

- « Changeons de sujet.. » fit-il gêné, se rendant compte qu'il s'était laissé emporté par ses confessions. « Combien de dossiers vous reste t-il à lire? »

- « Là je termine celui de Mckay »

John se passa la main sur le visage, puis, sur un ton calme, il dit:

- «Vous perdez votre temps. Ce n'est pas sur lui ni sur Lorne que vous devez vous focaliser. »

- « S'agissant de Rodney, je suis d'accord. Mise à part son égocentrisme flagrant, ses problèmes relationnels avec les femmes qui provient certainement du fait que sa mère l'ait abandonné lui et ses soeurs, rien ne laisse supposer qu'il souffre de schizophrénie »

- « Alléluia! »

- « Ne soyez pas moqueur, John. » fit-elle en reposant le dossier de service de Mckay. « Si c'est pour vous entendre croassez aller faire un tour et laissez moi travailler seule. »

Sarah ne releva même pas la grimace que lui fit John en retour et se concentra sur le dossier de Lorne, avec peu d'espoir d'y trouver des renseignements intéressants. Après tout, John avait peut être raison, elle était passée à côté d'un élément infime mais pourtant révélateur. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent alors qu'elle entrevoyait encore la nécessité de repasser tous les dossiers des membres du personnel au peigne fin. _Je ne suis pas sortie de l'auberge,_ songeant-elle en lisant les premières lignes.

Intriguant...

Rien n'était précisé sur l'enfance de Lorne, c'est comme s'il n'avait existé qu'à compter de l'âge de 22 ans lorsqu'il intégra l'armée. Impossible. Il y avait forcément une trace sur sa vie d'avant, ne serait-ce que sur la ville où il avait fais ses études, où il était né. Rien.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » demanda John, inquiet.

Le militaire se plaça derrière la jeune femme pour lire et arriva à la même conclusion.

- « Pourquoi Lorne n'a t-il jamais fais état de sa vie avant de s'enrôler dans l'armée? »

- « J'aimerai bien le savoir... » répondit-elle en tournant la page.

Il avait fait ses classes dans une école militaire très réputée, premier de sa promotion, il en était ressorti avec les honneurs. Rien d'étonnant au fait qu'il ait été choisi pour le projet stargate, toutefois...

- « Il a été un _témoin assisté _dans une affaire d'homicides qui ont été perpétrés dans la caserne même... » lut Sarah à haute voix...

- « Trois homicides, trois femmes.. » ajouta John, n'aimant pas ce qu'il apprenait de son subalterne.

- « Mais il fut mis hors de cause lorsque Mike Wear fut surpris dans ses quartiers en possession d'un objet ayant appartenu à la dernière victime : Jessica Millers... » poursuivit Sarah avant de regarder John et de déclarer « ... sauf que Wear a toujours clamé son innocence. John vous savez à quoi je pense »

John échangea un regard avec Sarah, rencontra ses yeux pendant quelques instants et surprit le même doute. Se pourrait-il que... Il secoua la tête, refusant de penser que l'homme qu'il protégeait depuis plusieurs semaines soit en réalité le responsable de tout ce cauchemar. Cet homme blessé d'avoir perdu dans le même coup sa compagne et son futur enfant. Il regarda ailleurs avant qu'elle ne puisse enregistrer les questions dans ses propres yeux, honteux de sa propre incertitude. John ne croyait pas qu'il puisse être coupable, mais c'était juste que...C'était juste qu'il ne savait pas.

- « John.. ce ne sont pas des coincidences » dit-elle doucement, comprenant parfaitement les doutes du militaire.

- « Ne tirons pas de conclusions hâtives »

Sarah fit claquer le dossier entre ses mains. Aussi dure que cela puisse l'être, il ne fallait pas refuser de voir la réalité en face. D'accord, il n'était pas écris noir sur blanc : Lorne est le tueur, ni que ce dernier puisse souffrir d'une quelconque pathologie. Pourtant, les faits sont là. Trois femmes sont mortes étranglées dans la caserne où Lorne avait fais ses premières armes. Que lui fallait-il de plus? Des aveux?

- « Tout est de ma faute... j'ai refusé pendant si longtemps de vous communiquer son dossier... »

- « Stop, ce qui est fait est fait. »

- « Mais pourquoi? » s'étrangla John qui ne parvenait pas à coller l'étiquette de tueur sur Lorne.

Lorne. Cet homme en qui, il avait misé toute sa confiance, cet homme dont il connaissait les mérites aussi bien en tant que militaire qu'en tant que homme. Parfois la logique est surfaite, les apparences trompeuses. Qui se cachait-il sous ce sourire angélique?

- « La grossesse de Laura a certainement été l'élément déclencheur chez lui. Allons lui parler mais surtout, faite comme si de rien n'était sinon j'ai peur de sa réaction.. »

- « Oh merde! » fit-il en regardant sa montre, se souvenant d'une chose.

John contacta Keller par radio pour savoir si Elizabeth était toujours avec elle, priant qu'on lui réponde oui. Sauf que le médecin l'informa que la jeune femme était déjà repartie, le major Lorne désirant s'entretenir avec elle.


	28. Démasqué

_Un chapitre court mais je vous garantie que toutes les réponses viendront en temps voulu (c'est-à-dire au prochain chapitre lol)_

_merci de vos reviews et de vos remarques!_

_Bonne lecture_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 28 : Démasqué**

Evan l'attendait déjà lorsqu'elle pénétra dans son bureau. Assis sur une chaise, il semblait parfaitement détendu, bien que l'expression de son visage montrait une certaine crispation qu'il tentait de dissimuler.

- « Tout va bien major? » demanda t-elle en marchant jusqu'à son bureau.

Lorne acquiesça de la tête et cligna des yeux, ce qui s'apparenta pour un oui aux yeux de Elizabeth, mais en vrai, il tenter de refouler un mal de tête naissant. Mon dieu, pourquoi cette douleur revenait ? Et cette douleur dans la poitrine... il avait la sensation d'être oppressé.

Elizabeth observa quelque instant le militaire, s'inquiétant de son teint pale et de la grimace que formait ses lèvres.

- « Vous êtes sûr? »

- « Un peu de fatigue, rien de grave. »

- « Je vous écoute pourquoi désiriez vous me voir? » s'enquit-elle en se forçant de garder toute sa concentration sur Lorne.

Surtout ne pas repenser à ce que Keller venait de lui dire.

- « J'aimerai repartir sur terre. »

Quoi de plus normal! Plus d'un mois venait de s'écouler depuis le premier drame, d'ailleurs, elle se demandait même pourquoi il ne lui avait pas adressé cette requête bien avant. Le sgc aurait, sans nul doutes, répondu favorablement à sa demande, estimant qu'une exception à la mise en quarantaine de la cité s'en trouvait justifiée. Revoir tous les jours ces lieux où son histoire avec Laura était née avait dû être un véritable cauchemar. Comment pourrait-il aller de l'avant dans ces circonstances?

- « Je vous comprends Major. »

- « Vous acceptez? »

Se faisait-elle de fausses idées ou bien venait-elle de percevoir de la joie dans son timbre de voix?

- « Bien sûr.. que j'accepte. »

Le visage de Evan se détendu d'un seul coup, comme si toute la douleur qu'il reflétait depuis si longtemps s'était évaporée. Un changement bien trop brutal au goût de Elizabeth...

- « Que comptez vous faire une fois de retour sur terre? »

- « Je sais pas.. prendre du repos »

- « Bien, bien. Je vais transmettre votre requête au sgc le plus tôt possible »

- « Dès demain »

- « Oui, oui » dit-elle ne comprenant pas l'empressement soudain du militaire.

Pourquoi se précipiter du jour au lendemain alors que son départ de la cité serait définitif, sans retour. Avait-il au moins mûrement réfléchi ou était-ce une décision prise sur sur un coup de tête? Une telle mission ne lui sera plus jamais présentée..

- « Major » l'appela t-elle doucement « Avez vous bien réfléchi avant de prendre cette décision? »

- « Parfaitement, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. »

Elizabeth le gratifia d'un sourire compatissant, mesurant aisément ce qu'il entendait par _je n'ai plus rien à faire ici._ Il devait tourner une page de sa vie douloureuse, elle s'en voulait, d'ailleurs, d'avoir pu juger un instant sa décision comme étant irréfléchie. Car finalement, n'avait-il pas eu tout le temps nécessaire pour y penser depuis plus d'un mois.

- « Sachez qu'on sera toujours là pour vous »

- « Merci Elizabeth »

La jeune toqua que Lorne ait usé de son prénom, trop respectueux, il ne le faisait jamais en temps ordinaire.

- « Pardon.. docteur Weir »

- « Appelez moi Elizabeth, après tout je ne serai bientôt plus votre supérieure.

- « C'est vrai »

Lorne se leva et tendit une main à la jeune femme qui tendit la sienne en retour.

- « Vous pouvez faire vos bagages l'esprit tranquille, je m'occupe de tout. »

- « De votre part, je n'ai pas de soucis là dessus. » répondit-il en la fixant intensément.

Si intensément, que Elizabeth se trouva gênée, ne sachant pas comment interpréter ce regard posé sur elle. Des frissons lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale et elle retira sa main précipitamment de celle de Lorne.

- « Bonne nuit Major »

C'est alors que depuis la baie vitrée elle aperçut John et Sarah s'approcher de son bureau. Le militaire posa un index sur sa bouche, signe de ne rien dire, sauf que le haussement de sourcils de Elizabeth interpella Evan qui se retourna soudainement.

_Ils savent tous_, songea t-il avant de se jeter sur Elizabeth, l'encerclant par une main sur la taille et l'autre autour du cou.


	29. Confrontation ultime

_Le dernier chapitre était, je m'en rends bien compte, trop court, voilà pourquoi je poste à un jour d'intervalle LE passage de la fic qui vous plaira je l'espère, bonne lecture_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 29 : Confrontation ultime**

Tout s'était passé si vite. Elizabeth n'eut pas le temps de réagir lorsque Lorne se jeta sur elle, la bloquant contre lui fermement. Elle ne le réalisa que lorsqu'il exerça un point de compression sur sa gorge, la serrant, mais pas de trop, juste assez pour la laisser respirer.

- « Major » appela Sarah doucement

- « Reculez sinon je lui brise le cou! » tonna t-il en resserrant sa main sur la taille et en reculant d'un pas.

- « Je peux vous aider... » souffla t-elle en levant une main en signe pacifiste.

- « M'aider... J'ai cru un moment que vous le pouviez car vous ne me preniez pas pour un assassin contrairement aux autres » fit-il en dardant un regard méprisant à John. « Reculez! »

Sarah regarda John et lui intima, par un regard, de reculer; un regard qui signifiait aussi : _je vous en prie, laissez moi faire. _C'est donc à contre coeur que John fit un pas en arrière alors que tous ses sens le poussaient à protéger la femme prit entre les griffes de ce détraqué. Si imprévisible, comment savoir comment il réagirait ? Un seul mot de travers et il lui briserait le cou... John accepta donc de laisser la vie de Elizabeth entre les mains de Sarah. Par obligation plus que par envie.

- « Parler moi de cette voix, Evan » demanda Sarah calmement, rassurée que John se trouve derrière elle pour l'instant. « Quand l'avez entendu pour la première fois? »

- « Quelques années après la mort de Anna.. j'étais alors perdu et la Voix m'a ramenée dans le droit chemin. »

- « Comme? »

- « Elle m'a dit de rentrer dans les ordres pour apprendre les rituels du sacrement afin de sauver Anna »

- « Vous avez changé d'avis? »

- « Non. »

Lorne releva la tête, écoutant quelque chose que lui seul pouvait entendre.

- « Il y avait un trou noir dans ma vie » reprit-il. « Je n'existais pas vraiment... Il me manquait un but spirituel. »

Tous les morceaux du puzzle se mettaient en place. Cet homme avait besoin de discipline, car inconsciemment, il se savait malade. Evan l'avait donc cherché dans l'église puis dans l'armée, mais aucun des deux ordres n'avait su lui apporter le repos et la paix qu'il réclamait ardemment.

- « Parlez moi de Anna »

Lorne venait de faire un pas en avant, au nom de Anna, il s'immobilisa.

- « Vous la connaissiez? »

- « Non, je ne la connaissez pas. Parlez moi d'elle. »

- « Anna était si belle mais très fragile. Ma mère me disait toujours de ne pas m'attacher à elle car à cause d'elle je m'éloignerai de la vérité. Mais on s'aimait. »

- « Comment est-elle morte? »

De surprise se lut dans le regard étincelant de folie de Evan. Comment pouvez t-elle le savoir?

- « Elle est morte dans le péché en ôtant la vie de notre enfant. »

Sarah ferma les yeux un instant. _Concentre toi_, ne cessait-elle de se répéter. Le faire parler des démons qui hantaient son esprit malade était non seulement un moyen de comprendre davantage les mobiles de sa folie mais également de gagner du temps. Gagner du temps pour réfléchir sur les mots qui le pousseront à lâcher prise.

- « Une vie en échange d'une vie » ajouta t-il. « C'est juste et équitable. Elle m'a supplié de ne pas la laisser mourir pour ne pas aller en enfer. »

- « Pour avoir voulu avorter? Pour être morte sans l'absolution? »

- « Je n'ai pas su la protéger.. »

- « C'était une tragédie, mais vous vous êtes rattrapé en devenant militaire, n'est ce pas? Vous protégez les autres.»

- « J'aurai pu trouver dans l'armée ce que je cherchais dans le séminaire. La loi humaine et non plus divine. La Voix est revenue pour me guider. »

Lorna caressa du bout de l'index l'ovale du visage de Elizabeth. La pauvre ne parvenait plus à contenir ses larmes et priait pour que ce cauchemar cesse enfin. Ses yeux se fixaient lourdement sur John, la seule image qui l'aidait à ne pas s'évanouir, à garder un minimum de maîtrise de soi. Garder ses yeux sur John...

Ce dernier s'aidait de sa peur, de sa colère, pour refouler son désir pressant de libérer Elizabeth. La voir emprise entre ses mains qui avaient déjà tué tant de fois le rendait malade. Et dire qu'il avait confiance en cet homme, songea t-il, réprimant un haut de coeur de dégoût. Par un bref regard il encouragea Sarah de continuer à parler afin de lui laisser le temp d'évaluer les options qui s'offraient à lui. Car contrairement à la jeune femme, il n'entrevoyait pas la possibilité que Lorne puisse de son propre chef - même avec l'influence de Sarah - laisser partir Elizabeth. Oubliant l'homme en lui, John pensa en tant que militaire : Evan se trouvait à cinq bon mètres de lui, le moindre pas en avant et il lui briserait la nuque sans la moindre hésitation. L'autre option serait de lui tirer dessus, mais là encore ce n'était pas sans risque pour Elizabeth. Bien qu'il ne soit pas un mauvais tireur, d'ailleurs certains le surnommer le roi de la gâchette, John doutait cette fois-ci d'être capable de faire abstraction de sa peur et donc d'atteindre sa cible. Cette situation s'était déjà présentée avec Kolya sauf qu'à l'époque, la situation entre Elizabeth et lui n'était pas la même que aujourd'hui. Que faire?

- « Elle me dit comment sauver mon âme et celle de Anna. »

- « Prendre une vie est un péché, vous devriez le comprendre en tant que militaire et en tant que prêtre. Je peux vous aider. »

- « M'aider.. » murmura t-il d'un ton indéfinissable, à mi chemin entre le questionnement et la prière.

- « Oui. »

- « Il faut que je la lave de ses péchés pour qu'elle voit Dieu » fit-elle en désignant Elizabeth du menton.

- « Comment ça... » bredouilla Sarah, jetant un coup d'oeil inquiet à John qui paraissait être sur le point de bondir.

- « La voix avait nommément désignée Teyla comme l'ultime sacrifice, celle qui m'absoudra de mes pêchés et de ceux de Anna, sauf qu'il reste un dernier obstacle... »

Sarah serra ses doigts alors qu'ils se mettaient à trembler ostensiblement. Décidément, elle ne comprenait plus rien... En quoi Elizabeth serait le dernier sacrifice?

- « Je dois la laver du péché qu'elle s'apprêtait à commettre, le même qui perda Anna. »

- « Quel péché? » s'étrangla John, la peur au ventre d'avoir mal compris.

Lorne daigna enfin porter son attention sur John, ses yeux reflétant pendant l'espace d'une seconde une lucidité qu'il n'avait plus eu depuis des années. Une lucidité d'esprit qu'il avait perdu le jour où Anna était morte.

- « Elizabeth porte la vie en elle, sauf qu'elle ne veut pas de ce cadeau de dieu. »

John ne peut étouffer sa réaction de frayeur, en fait, il ne tenta même pas.

- « Lorne, si tu touche à un seul de ses cheveux, je te jure que t'es un homme mort! » le menaça t-il alors que Sarah le poussait d'une main en arrière pour ne pas qu'il avance.

- « Evan » appela la jeune psychiatre calmement « Qui vous dit que Elizabeth ne compte pas garder cet enfant? »

- « Je l'ai entendu avec Keller toute à l'heure... »

- « Elle me parlait seulement des options qui s'ouvraient à moi » murmura Elizabeth « ... mais jamais je ne pourrai avorter surtout en sachant qui est son père... »

_Surtout en sachant qui est son père_, Elizabeth avait prononcé ces mots en fixant intensément John, un moyen pour le rassurer de la véracité de ses paroles.

- « Je ne vous crois pas »

- « Vous devriez pourtant Lorne » coupa John

- « Alors c'est vous le responsable de sa condition? »

- « Comme vous s'agissant de Laura! » rétorqua t-il en se sachant jouer avec le feux.

Lorne écarquilla des yeux de stupeur, comme s'il ne se souvenait même plus qui était Laura.

- « Laura... »

- « Laura voulait-elle de votre enfant? » demanda Sarah qui profita de la perche tendue par John.

Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, Laura n'avait jamais évoquer ce sujet avec lui. Elle lui avait parlait de ses peurs à l'idée de devenir mère, se sachant pas encore prête, mais...

- « Elle le désirait donc... » conclut Sarah en voyant son air hagard et totalement perdu.

- « Peut être mais la Voix m'avait dit que... »

- « La voix s'est trompée, elle ne fait que vous enduire en erreur »

Les paroles de Sarah faisaient son parcours dans l'esprit de sorte que Evan desserra son emprise sur Elizabeth.

- « Mais... elle m'a toujours aider à voir la lumière »

- « Comme avec Katie! »

John se retourna et se décomposa sur place lorsqu'il vit Rodney se tenant à l'embrasure du bureau, une arme à la main.

- « Rodney » grinça John entre les dents.

Sa main ne tremblait pas, il tenait en joue Lorne, son regard reflétant une immense détermination qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Il tenait sa vengeance...

- « Lorne laissez Elizabeth partir » supplia Sarah qui voyait se ternir la situation de minute en minute.

John cherchait le regard de son ami pour qu'il baisse son arme, mais ce dernier refusait obstinément de dévier ses yeux de Lorne. Il aurait été facile pour le militaire de désarmer le scientifique, sauf que Evan pourrait interpréter ce geste comme de l'agression. Il était coincé...

- « Comment as-tu pu nous berner pendant des années... »

- « Katie »

- « Ravi que tu te souviennes de son prénom. On devait se marier... »

- « Comme moi avec Anna, sauf qu'elle est morte. »

Anxieux, John observait douloureusement son ami, priant pour qu'il ne tire pas. Oui, il priait, étrange pour quelqu'un d'athée. Ironique au sens _qui l'eut cru?_

- « Katie n'était qu'un agneau à sacrifier pour aider Sarah »

John ferma les yeux de dépit, comprenant quelle serait la réplique de Rodney. Lorne venait de signer son arrêt de mort en donnant plus d'importance à Anna que Katie. Et il eut raison...

Rodney appuya sur la détente...


	30. Demain est un autre jour

_Avant dernier chapitre qui, je vous le promet, ne se termine pas de manière trop sèche lol_

_bonne lecture et merci encore de vos reviews qui me font énormément plaisir!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 30 : Demain est un autre jour**

John venait d'avoir la peur de sa vie... Rodney, l'homme qui maniait une arme à feux avec autant de dextérité que s'il avait des moufles aux mains, avait pris le risque de blesser, voire de tuer Elizabeth qui se tenait à quelques centimètres de Lorne. Juste cinq centimètres plus à gauche et Elizabeth ne serait plus de ce monde. D'ailleurs, Rodney n'avait pas échappé aux foudres du militaires qui lui en voulait énormément pour avoir pris un tel risque inconsidéré. Le comble dans toute cette histoire, c'est que Rodney ne visait même pas l'épaule de Lorne mais sa tête : une magistrale démonstration de ses compétences de tireur!

Le canadien avait écouté les remonstrances du militaire sans même chercher à plaider sa cause, à quoi bon, il avait eu tort, il en avait conscience. En voyant Lorne tenir Elizabeth en otage Rodney s'était senti soudain en transe, comme poussé par une force invisible, une seule chose comptait en plus de libérer la jeune femme : tuer cet homme. Désormais, une fois la pression retombée, le scientifique prenait conscience de son erreur, celle de s'être laissé emporter par sa vengeance sans prendre en considération la forte possibilité qu'il aurait pu tuer Elizabeth, ainsi que son enfant.

- « Je suis désolé John, j'espère que vous pourrez me pardonner un jour »

Au delà des mots, c'était le ton poignant qui émut tout particulièrement John qui se radoucit alors en disant :

- « L'essentiel c'est qu'elle va bien »

- « Qu'ils vont bien » rectifia Rodney.

John haussa des sourcils et se passa la main derrière la tête. Il avait encore bien du mal à accepter la nouvelle que Elizabeth soit enceinte, surtout qu'ils n'avaient passé qu'une seule nuit ensemble. Mais justement, il suffit d'une fois pour concevoir un enfant... Surtout que, emportés par la passion du moment, ils n'avaient nullement réfléchis sur un moyen de se protéger. Ils avaient bien trop d'autre préoccupations en tête... Et résultat, la jeune femme était enceinte alors que rien n'était encore totalement fixé s'agissant de leur couple.

- « Félicitations Sheppard » fit Rodney en lui tapant le bras amicalement.

- « Merci » grimaça t-il.

- « Et depuis quand ça dure entre vous? »

- « C'est récent » répondit-il en s'appuyant le dos contre le mur, son regard se fixant sur l'entrée de l'infirmerie.

Rodney examina son ami minutieusement. Il avait changé... Ses yeux ne trahissaient plus l'insouciance et la légèreté mais dévoilaient à présent une maturité que le canadien lui pensait dépourvue. Une seule nuit avait suffit pour que John devienne un autre homme. Et il le comprenait dans ce sens, car lui même avait ressenti après la disparition de Katie. On voit la vie différemment lorsqu'on perd une personne à qui on tient plus que la vie... Tout le reste devient futile, sans grand intérêt. Rodney comprenait ce par quoi passait John, sauf que lui avait la chance d'avoir toujours cette personne à ses côtés.

- « Ne gâchez pas tout, John »

John posa son regard jade sur son ami et lui sourit.

- « Elle va avoir besoin de vous plus que jamais, surtout.. »

- « Avec le bébé » poursuivit John.

- « Je ne parlais pas que de ça mais oui. »

Le militaire acquiesça, mesurant que Elizabeth aura besoin de lui pour surmonter le choc de cette nuit et pour tout ce qui suivra d'ailleurs, en espérant qu'elle veuille bien de son aide... Bien qu'ils aient mis les choses à plat, sa grossesse soudaine risquerait de pousser Elizabeth à s'éloigner de lui, à vouloir gérer la situation seule comme elle l'avait toujours fait auparavant. Sauf que désormais, elle devait compter sur lui pour se décharger un peu, car seule, elle pourrait ne pas y arriver. On est toujours plus fort à deux... Car s'agissant de lui, il ne concevait même pas l'idée de la laisser se dépatouiller avec son enfant, leur enfant. Bien sûr il ne s'attendait pas à une grossesse, ou du moins pas encore avant plusieurs mois, mais le fait est qu'il était là maintenant. Ce n'était pas que son sens des responsabilités envers cet enfant qui l'incitait à ne pas quitter le chevet de la jeune femme, mais aussi car il l'aimait tout simplement.

- « Je prendrai soin d'elle.. d'eux »

- « Je ne fais de soucis là dessus » dit Rodney avant de s'éloigner.

Keller ne tarda pas à venir renseigner John sur l'état de Elizabeth. Seulement un peu de stress, mais de quoi plus normal après ces derniers événements. La jeune médecin voulait la garder en observation pour la nuit dans la mesure où sa grossesse contre-indiquait l'administration de calmants.

- « Elle vous attend »

John la gratifia d'un sourire de remerciement puis entra dans l'infirmerie.

Vêtue d'un pyjama blanc d'infirmerie, Elizabeth était allongée, les yeux fermés. John n'aurait pu dire si elle dormait, ou si elle sommeillait simplement. Voilà pourquoi il s'approcha d'elle à pas de loup, ne voulant pas la réveiller. Il prit place sur une chaise et la contempla pendant de longues minutes. Dieu qu'elle était si belle...

_Que ferais-je sans toi? _

Elizabeth ouvrit les yeux, un timide sourire se dessinant sur son visage encore pale.

- « Hey » chuchota t-elle.

- « Comment tu te sens? »

- « Bien » fit-elle en s'asseyant sur son lit. « Je me suis assoupie »

Une gêne s'installa entre eux, aucun n'osant parler d'un sujet qui trottait pourtant dans leurs tête. Qui entamerait la conversation?

- « Où est Lorne? »

- « Ne t'occupe pas de ça pour le moment. »

- « S'il te plaît, réponds moi. »

John résista une seconde, puis finalement, il céda.

- « Keller a soigné sa blessure, puis j'ai ordonné à ce qu'il soit immédiatement transféré sur terre. »

- « Ce n'était pas sans risques? »

John réprima un sourire. Même face à celui qui fut à deux doigts de la tuer, Elizabeth ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'éprouver de la compassion. Lui, ne serait pas capable d'un tel élan.

- « Non, la balle n'avait touché aucun os. »

- « Bien. Au moins, il va pouvoir se faire soigner. »

_Bien que pour moi j'aurai plutôt vu le couloir de la mort_, songea John mais qui s'abstint de tout commentaires à haute voix.

- « Euh.. John »

- « Tu l'as appris ce soir? » demanda t-il en anticipant sur ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire.

Elizabeth hocha la tête.

- « Je ne te demande rien ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne te demande pas de t'engager dans quelque chose dont tu n'es pas prêt ou que tu ne veux pas... Ce bébé est là en grande partie à cause de moi car...C'est à moi d'assumer »

- « Tu as fini de parler? »

Devant son silence prolongé, John verrouilla son regard sur le visage de Elizabeth et attendit que son insistance la ramène vers lui. Il reprit la parole, répondant à une remarque qu'elle venait de lui faire.

- « Je.. je pense aussi avoir ma part de responsabilités dans cette histoire, tu ne crois pas?.. Enfin quoi qu'il en soit je resterai à tes côtés et pas seulement à cause du bébé. »

- « John.. »

- « Non, s'il te plaît laisse moi parler » fit-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez alors qu'il sentait des larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Sa voix se brisa lorsqu'il voulut poursuivre.

- « Je t'aime » souffla t-il en déviant ses yeux d'elle.

C'était trop dur de se mettre à nu, lui, qui avait une sainte horreur de parler de ses émotions. Décidément, cette petite séance de déballages devenait monnaie courante en ce moment, faudrait pas que cela devienne une habitude.

- « ...et toute à l'heure j'ai eu la peur de ma vie quand je t'ai vu... »

- « Chut, tout est fini maintenant. » le rassura t-elle en lui caressant tendrement la joue.

- « Il a bien failli vous tuer. » murmura t-il en relevant ses yeux émeraudes étrangement sombres. « Ecoute.. »

John se leva de sa chaise et arpenta les quelques mètres séparant le lit de la fenêtre donnant sur l'océan.

- « ... on ne sait pas de quoi est fait l'avenir, on ne sait donc pas si notre couple résistera au temps bien qu'au plus profond de moi je l'espère vraiment.. Mais la seule chose dont je sois certain c'est que tu... vous pourrez toujours comptez sur moi »

- « Demain est un autre jour, John.... Ne nous projetons pas si loin, et profitons seulement du moment présent. Viens » dit-elle en l'invitant avec un signe de la main à la rejoindre sur le lit.

- « A vos ordres.. princesse »

John s'allongea aux côté de Elizabeth qui vient immédiatement se blottir contre lui.

- « Princesse? »

- « Tu n'aimes pas ce surnom? »

- « Si, beaucoup.. mais toi je t'aime encore plus » minauda t-elle contre son cou, profitant de la chaleur rassurante et protectrice du corps de John.

Oui, demain est un autre jour. Alors qui sait ce que l'avenir leur réserve, Elizabeth retenait des derniers événements qu'il faut profiter du moment présent, des gens qu'on aime, car on ne sait jamais quand le bonheur va vous être retiré. Pour l'instant, elle avait un homme qui l'aimait autant qu'elle, un bébé en route, alors même si tout ce changement lui faisait peur, Elizabeth se rassurait en se disant que tout n'arrive pas sans raison. Et qu'à deux, on est toujours plus fort.


	31. Pardonnez moi

_Suite et fin de cette fic assez noire je dois bien le dire. Elle m'a pris du temps, que ce soit pour réfléchir à l'histoire ou pour les recherches. Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews ou qui ont pris tout simplement le temps de la lire. Bonne lecture et bisous à tous!_

* * *

**Chapitre 31 : Pardonnez- moi **

Quelques mois plus tard...

Seuls le bruit de ses talons claquant durement sur le carrelage se faisait entendre dans cet immense et long couloir qui la menait vers la chambre 666 de cet institut du Colorado. Cet institut, un terme plus glorifiant que _asile,_ qui retient enfermé un certain nombre de personnes à la santé mentale fragile. Certaines n'étaient là que pour un court séjour, le temps de se rétablir après une dépression ou une tentative de suicide, d'autres, par contre, seraient contraintes à rester plus longtemps. Et c'est impuissant que le personnel soignant, qui avait appris au fil du temps à s'endurcir, faisait face chaque jour à ces patients détruits.

Sarah s'arrêta devant cette chambre et composa son code d'accès. La porte se déverrouilla. Elle inspira puis pénétra dans cette chambre aux murs matelassés qui ne comprenait qu'un lit et une table avec deux chaises scellés au sol.

- « Bonjour Evan. » fit-elle en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

- « Docteur, bonjour » fit joyeusement Evan.

Il se leva du lit sans que Sarah n'ait besoin de lui demander et vint prendre place en face d'elle.

- « Comment allez vous aujourd'hui? » s'enquit-elle en mettant ses lunettes et en ouvrant son dossier médical.

- « Bien, j'ai longuement parlé avec le docteur Cople. »

- « Et cela vous a aidé? »

Lorne leva les yeux au ciel puis déclara hésitant :

- « Je pense oui... la mort de Anna m'a plus bouleversé que je ne le pensais »

- « La communauté Hamish à laquelle vous apparteniez vous avez inculqué une croyance sans borne en la religion ce qui a largement contribué à votre démence. »

- « Peut être... mais cela ne pourra jamais excuser tout le mal que j'ai fais » fit-il en croisant les bras contre lui.

- « Mais c'est un grand pas le fait que vous en preniez conscience. Croyez moi, vous avez fais d'énormes progrès ces derniers mois, plus que je ne l'aurai cru. »

- « Grace à vous. »

Sarah sourit, flattée par le compliment.

- « Je n'ai pas fais le travail toute seule. Evan, entendez vous encore la Voix? »

- « Des fois.. elle vient me chuchoter des choses mais ces derniers temps, non je ne l'entends plus. »

- « Elle vous manque? »

- « Non, au contraire, je suis heureux de pouvoir penser de moi même. »

La jeune femme parcourut les dernières notes laissées par le docteur Cople.

- « Je vois qu'on a diminué votre traitement. »

- « Oui et tant mieux. Toutes ces pilules à avaler, c'est contraignant. »

- « Vous savez pourtant que ce traitement est à prendre à vie. »

Lorne acquiesça, résigné.

- « Mais je ne vais pas rester ici jusqu'à la fin de mes jours? » s'enquit-il.

Sarah remit ses lunettes en place sur le nez, réfléchissant à quoi répondre. L'abolition de son discernement ou plus encore, la folie – terme peu valorisant mais dont raffolent les juristes – le rendait irresponsable pénalement, de sorte, qu'un procès pour se prononcer sur sa culpabilité était tout bonnement exclus. En contrepartie, Evan était soumis à un traitement psychiatrique qui l'imposait à être interner pour une durée indéterminée, sa sortie ne dépendant que d'un rapport rendu par deux psychiatres dont les conclusions arrivaient aux mêmes fins. Bien que Sarah ait pu remarquer une grande amélioration et que le docteur Cople soit en faveur de sa sortie, elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas encore lui donner son contreseing. Non pas car elle doutait des compétences de son confrère, mais elle ne le voulait pas. Peut être par ce qu'elle avait été trop impliquée dans ce dossier, qu'elle avait côtoyé pendant de longues semaines les victimes. Ses émotions ébranlaient sa raison, elle le savait, mais ne ferait rien pour y remédier.

- « Non, vous n'allez pas rester ici toute votre vie, mais votre sortie est encore prématurée. »

- « J'espère qu'ils pourront me pardonner un jour »

Sarah arqua des sourcils de surprise. Evan cherchait la rédemption, et il semblait sincère.

- « Vous ne me croyez pas. »

- « Si, bien sûr que si sauf que... je ne pense pas que cela arrive un jour. »

- « Comment vont-ils? Le docteur Weir et les autres? »

- « Vous savez que je ne peux pas vous le dire. »

Evan haussa des épaules.

- « Mes parents sont venus me voir hier... ça faisait presque 20 ans que je ne les avais pas vus... Je leur ai demandé pardon. »

- « Vivent-ils toujours en communauté? »

- « Non, ils sont partis à ma recherche lorsque je me enfuis malgré l'ordre des anciens de ne pas y aller, du coup, ils ont été bannis. »

- « Nicholas pourquoi avoir changé de nom? »

- « Car Nicholas est mort le même jour que Anna. »

Sarah regarda sa montre. Mince, elle devait partir sinon elle risquait d'être en retard pur son prochain rendez-vous.

- « Vous devez partir? »

- « Oui, mais je vous promets de revenir très vite. »

- « J'aime beaucoup nos conversations... bonne journée Sarah. »

La jeune femme lui gratifia un sourire et posa une main sur son épaule d'encouragement.

Evan la regarda partir. Dès que la porte se ferma, son sourire s'effaça, remplacé par un rictus de douleur.

_« Bientôt encore un petit effort »_

- « Je sais ... je patienterai pour elle »

_**« Il y a toujours un peu de folie dans l'amour. Mais il y a toujours un peu de raison dans la folie » - Nietzche**_

**FIN**


End file.
